Death Before Dishonor
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: Death is my Friend. Death is my Partner. Death is my Power. it is death that gives a person more strength then anyone can ever imagine but in this case for Naruto death is the one thing he needed for his life to change. NarutoxHarem NarutoxBleach cross
1. Death to my old life

Okay guys here it's is the next chapter

Hello to my adoring fans and what not. Well I truly wanted to write this and now I finally have enough drive to do it. Welcome to my Naruto/Bleach crossover Death before Dishonor. Now I wanted this to be a lot different from any other bleach crossover so I had to place much thought into it before I was confident about writing it.

Now as for the pairing I'm thinking a harem with five girls from Naruto and three from Bleach with the three already placed in though I may change may mind later on.

Now then enjoy this one as my grammar has indeed gotten better

Disclaimer: Nope 

Naruto stood their in a daze after he took such a shot from his former sensei Mizuki. All he remembered was taking a shot for his sensei Iruka when Mizuki had him pinned to a tree and was about to stab him when Naruto took the shot intended to kill his teacher. He then saw Mizuki approach him with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh your not going to beat me that easily." He said charging at his former sensei until the strangest thing happened. His hand went right through the mans face like he was a ghost or something. When he turned to face the traitor he was greeted with a horrifying scene. He saw himself lying on the ground dead in front of him with the shuriken that Mizuki held stuck to his chest. Naruto was wide eyed at that and became even more surprised when he heard the man speak

"So Iruka you ready to die like the demon?" MIzuki said with a smug smirk on his face

"You'll pay for killing Naruto. He was just a boy and you killed him in cold blood." Iruka said as he got up to his feet and prepared himself to take on Mizuki one on one

Naruto himself however was still stunned at the outlook on things. Somehow prier to his own knowledge he had been killed by his former sensei after he protected Iruka from certain harm but now it looked like his dream of becoming Hokage was over. His thoughts were broken however once he felt a sever pain in his chest. He then looked down to see a chain link attached to his chest began to form mouths and as quickly as they came they vanished with the link being destroyed leaving a large gaping hole in his chest. He then saw some white like substance begin to painfully build itself on his face like a mask. The pain was unbearable as he scream out however all that was seized when he heard a voice call to him

"Naruto can you here me?" and as quickly as the voice spoke he soon felt a pull on his conscious.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto opened his eyes in an unknown area that looked like a model replica of Konoha but what reason he didn't know

"Ah you finally came Naruto" said the same sounding voice that contacted him before he arrived in his strange new location. When Naruto turned he saw the person standing behind him or better yet hovered. The man was wearing a Black trench coat with a red undershirt underneath it and baggy black pants. He had extremely long red hair with streak of silver running through it with a black visor over his eyes that made him look pretty cool

"Hey who are you?" Narurto asked wondering how the man was hovering above him

"My name Hakumei Reiki." The man said now identifying himself as Hakumei Reiki.

'Hakumei Reiki' he thought to himself

"However right now my name isn't important for right now we need worry on another matter." The man said with Naruto looking confused

"Well what's the problem?" Naruto asked with the man approaching him

"The fact is that you are dead and you were also born with the powers of a Shinigami which we must awaken at this very moment or else you won't be yourself anymore." The man said appearing before Naruto and pushing him a little which made him fall off one of the building's he was standing on and began to descend to his death but the man appeared next to him falling down as well

"You were born with your own Shinigami powers so in order for you to get stronger you must know the feel of that energy." He said before disappearing and Naruto continued his fall until he hit the ground ,that felt like water, and began his decent to the bottom of the water. When he looked around him he saw nothing but boxes surrounding him. White tape then began to appear all around him until he noticed one tape that was clearly different. The tape was red so picking the obvious one he took hold of the tape and tugged on it he saw a box 'float' to him and stopped right in front of him. He then grabbed the box and opened it which revealed the hilt of two swords.

'what are these?' he thought as he pulled them out and once again everything went black

(Outside world)

Mizuki was smirking up a storm at seeing his former friend grovel before him. He was ready to deliver the final blow when a strange energy source suddenly appeared and felt the air get heavy around him. He turned to see the boy he slain a while ago stand on both his feet in some new look. The blonde was wearing a Black Kimono and Hakuma set with a white Obi tied around his waist and brown ninja sandals however his attention was currently on the swords on the blonde's hips

The looked like long O-Katana with the hilts wrapped in silver wrapping with black diamonds traveling down the hilt. The hand guards looked like silver circles with black diamonds open in certain areas. Naruto then placed his hands on the blades and unsheathed them and held them in both hands letting his power be felt all around the area

Mizuki however was too stunned to truly do anything which was all Naruto needed to kill the bastard

"D-d-demon h-ow the hell are you still a-alive? I KILLED YOU." He yelled before Naruto simply disappeared and reappeared behind him and started to put his swords away

"Don't you know? Demons live on even in death." He said fully sheathing his blades. The second he completed that action Mizuki chest brust open with blood spraying all over the area. Iruka looked on in shock as he saw the student he thought was dead come back from the dead. However his thoughts were broken when Naruto changed back to his old cloths with his swords tied on his back and fell foreward with him grabbing his falling student.

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi Hiruzen saw this threw his crystal ball and using his telescope jutsu. Hiruzen was now amazed at the events that just now took place as the events his late successor came true and he was now able to give the blonde haired boy what so rightfully belong to him

'I just hope that I'm doing the right thing by following your words Minato.' Sarutobi thought to himself as he got up from his chair and put on his Kage hat and walked out the door to his office getting ready for one hell of a night

(Elsewhere)

Deep within an unknown area sat a old man with many scars and a white beard that was tied in a pointy needle with a cane opened his eyes.

"Guard call my son here and alert my grandson as well. A great spiritual pressure just awakened and I want those two here at once." The old man said with the guard nodding and leaving the area

'So you finally show yourself on the grid after twelve years of searching.' The Old man thought to himself as he awaited for his son and grandson to enter the room

AN: and Break. Well I know this isn't exactly the best first chapter written but don't worry as the next chapter will be better. Now for this fic I got a lot of ideas that will probably change the way Bleach crossovers are written but for now I'll have to leave you guys with a big unknown result. The next chapter will come either this weekend or next since I'm still hard at work on my other fics but that won't get in the way for the development for this one

Until next time

Peace


	2. Exterminating an Idiot

Hey dudes welcome back. Now before I do anything I just gotta say some things. First please go see the movie Soul Men just to pay tribute to Bernie Mac since as much as I hate to say it this is his final movie. Sure the man was fifty years old but even then it was still to early for us to lose him but I'm sure he's up there with George Carlin and Peter Boyle making God laugh his ass off.

But also with sad tragedies comes great victories as I now see the chances of us having a Black president coming very soon. And a plus side this man isn't even all Black he's half Black so that makes him the perfect president for both blacks and whites which means the animosity between us would finally start dying out and we can trust each other more.

Disclaimer: I'm a black guy so theirs no way I can get that creative. Can I?

Captain General of the thirteen Court Guard Yamamoto was a man of very few fears as the only thing he was truly afraid of was an angry woman which in general was every mans fear. However at this moment he had a new which was the situation that just presented itself about an hour ago. So now here he was in front of his son and his grandson with an empassive look on his face

"Minato, Ichihgo it's nice to see you two get here so quickly. I have some urgent news that needs to be addressed to you both." Yamamoto said with the two men in front of him looking up a bit

"About an hour ago a huge surge of Spritual Energy awakened on earth which normally speaking this wouldn't be a problem but it was where the power awakened that startles me." Yamamoto said with both men now looking confused at that statement

"Minato care to explain to me why such a power surge awakened in your former home. The same power surge that caused your death nearly twelve years ago when you forced me to bring you here?" Yamamoto said letting his spiritual pressure leak abit making both men feel heavy and have a hard time breathing

"I'm sorry Father it's just that with the Hollows out there I couldn't take any chances." Minato said with Yamamoto increasing his pressure more

"Don't give me any of that bullshit. If you left that boy alone and allowed me to feel his spiritual pressure then I could have found him and brought him here where he belongs. Now I have to find my grandson all over again because of you and your stupid ideas just like your damn brother which resulted in him getting his ass kicked out of the Seireitei." Yamamoto said letting his pressure weaken before he sighed deeply

"Call in the other captains and the lutenient's. I want them here for this matter." Yamamoto said with Minato nodding and left the room leaving the first squad captain with Ichigo who took over the position of captain in Tosen Kaname's place ever since the man betrayed the Seireitei just to find a place where battle wasn't the main concern. Ever since the battle at he had been inaugurated as the captain of the sixth squad since he was basically at captain class beforehand making him the first captain to be placed in the court guard without taking the captains exam or being in the court guard to begin with

Minato took Ichimaru Gin's place as captain of the third squad since the man was also at captain class before he died. Minato was the son of Yamamoto when the man visited earth one time and got some time in with a woman. He later learned that Minato was his son when Minato stated that his name was Namikaze which was the name of the woman he met that night. The world was indeed a small place under a rock

"Now Ichigo I have an assignment for you that I think your going to like." Yamamoto said seeing the young man raise his eyebrows at that

(Elsewhere Konoha)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, aka the professor and given the nickname God of Shinobi during his prime was now at his most fearful. Why? Because he was now about to drop the bomb and finally tell Naruto of his heritage.

It was amazing seeing the boy look at him with wide eyes when he told Naruto what he was about to learn. The blonde always asked for him to tell him who his parents were but he would state that it wasn't the right time to do it but now it looked like the blondes wish would come true. However they had to make a quick stop before coming to the Kage tower and the reason for that is because Naruto had to barf up his lunch. The reason why is because he had just committed his first kill and was now feeling the effects of his actions. The old man reassured him that Naruto wasn't a demon as he was still the innocent child that those people were trying so hard to kill. After a while of continuous barfing and pip talk they continued on their way to the Kage Tower where Hiruzen took over

"Okay Naruto first and foremost this whole matter shall be ranked as your first A-ranked mission so you shall receive payments for that. I'll also allow you to look at the scroll for at least ten minutes after this whole thing is said and done." Sarutobi said as he saw Naruto's face light up with joy

"Really so that means I'm a shinobi now?" Naruto asked with Sarutobi nodding his head making the boy start jumping for joy at that and made the old man laugh at his antics

"Now then let's continue on. First I must tell you that your last name isn't Uzumaki but you must use that name or your mother's true name before using your fathers." Sarutobi said with Naruto nodding understanding what he was saying. Sarutobi then got up from his seat and walked straight up to the pictures of the four previous kages. The first two pictures were the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama who were one of the basic funders for Konoha. The second was himself in his late twenties taking over after the death of the Nidaime. Lastly came the Yondaime's face who took over in his early twenties taking his title of being the youngest Kage. But now however wasn't the time to reminisce on the past as he now had to work with the future. He then pulled of his photo and unlocked the safe to reveal a folder and an envelope. After taking out both items he locked the safe and went back to Naruto who was eagerly waiting to learn about his parents

"Okay Naruto-kun I want you to read this here and looks at this alone. This slip contains some information that only you should know and many others would love to get their hands on some information like that." Sarutobi said getting another nod from Naruto. He then pulled out of the envelope a single piece of paper the held four seal kanji's on it.

Hiruzen then bit his thumb and wiped the blood across the seal making a puff of smoke appear and two objects fell on his desk. The first was a leaf Headband that held a long black strap with flames licking the bottom and the symbol panted red. The second was another headband but this one had a whirlpool design on it. It's strap was orange and the symbol was panted orange as well

"Naruto-kun these are your parent's headbands. The konoha belonged to your father and the one that has the whirlpool design is your mothers. You see Naruto-kun your mother hailed from Uzumaki no Kuni one of the only lands that has active Shinobi working for the Daimiyo instead of a Kage. Your Mother was one of the famous members in the ANBU and was called the Snow Princess due to her strange powers allowing her to use ice-like attacks. Your mother was also hated as much as your father was and if word ever got out about those two having a child the results would be catastrophic and would spell disaster in a second. So what your mother did was the simpliest of things, when she was here she went under the title of Uzumaki and people bought it thinking it was her actual clan name." he said as he went back to the same piece of paper and wiped more blood on another seal and out came another puff of smoke but this time it was a photo. He handed the picture to Naruto who eyed the picture thoroughly and saw that it had the image of two people one male and one female.

It was a photo of a blonde man with a huge grin on his face. He wore the same headband that looked like his fathers. He wore the standard Jounnin outfit that was a bit custom with of a long sleeved black shirt and Black pants instead of the usual dark blue. Over the shirt he had on a zipped up forest green Jounnin vest. Over that was a sleeveless Haori that was white in color with red flames licking the bottom.

The Female in the picture also looked happy but that might be because the man had his hand around her waist. She wore a long sleeved orange tank top that showed off her figure nicely and also wore tight black camouflage pants. She also wore the same Uzumaki headband around her waist like a belt and had her Konoha headband tied around her neck.

It took him a while to realize that the people he was staring at were his own parents

"Are these my parents?" Naruto asked with Sarutobi nodding his head

"Yep Naruto-kun those two flamboyant people are your mother and father. The man was originally known by his name Namikaze Minato though you know him by another name." Sarutobi said with Naruto still looking confused

"Really? By what old man?" Naruto asked

"The Yondaime." Sarutobi stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"My Father was the Yondaime? Wow I'm even way cooler then I thought I was." Naruto said about to do another dance before Sarutobi stopped him dead in his tracks

"Naruto-kun I'm going to have a serious talk with you about acting like that but first like me finish this first. Your Mother was called Uzumaki Kushina around here but in real life her name is Kuchiki Kushina." Sarutobi said getting confused looks from Naruto

"Kuchiki? Where did that clan come from cause I never heard of it." Naruto said

"That's because she said that she was the last one alive or at least that's what she told us. I don't know how but I get the feeling that she was hiding something at the time though for now I'm not completely sure. However back on topic she was one of the survivors from that dangerous assault on them by an unknown country during the third great shinobi war and migrated here to Konoha. She would later assist us in the upcoming war with had with Kumo and Iwa and thanks to not only her but your father as well we won that war hands down. But now they hold serious hatred towards us and if you were ever discovered to be their child they would jump at every opportunity they could see coming so I need you to keep your identity a secret until you're a Jounnin." Sarutobi stated with Naruto nodding his head again. Sarutobi then sighed deeply as he bit his thumb again and rubbed it against two seals this time and two scrolls, with one black and the other red, appeared on the table. Sarutobi grabbed the red one and handed that to Naruto

"This one is from your father. He made sure that this one would only open if you had your bloodline awakened." Sarutobi stated with Naruto nodding. When he placed his hands on the slip he felt his energy starting to get a little drained before the slip fully opened and he was allowed to read the contents within it

(Later On)

Naruto was now following the old man that was like a grandfather to him around the city to his parent's home that he can finally claim as his own. After reading the letters left to him by his parents the old man decided to allow Naruto to claim his new home. While they were walking Naruto couldn't help but see various looks coming his way. Normally he would cower in fear at the looks thinking that they were always out to hurt him but after learning the truth he learned that the stares were those of the arrogant and foolish not those that use logic. He decided that from this moment on he would no longer allow any of them to have power or control on his life. If they wanted to call him a demon then he would honor that as his title in life and continue getting stronger in life. He would stop this bullshit right in it's tracks

They continued on until they were on the out skirts of the village. Naruto himself was surprised when they had reached the general area of the Hyuuga estates. He was increasingly surprised when they arrived at the doorstep of a rather large house, directly adjacent to the Hyuuga compound.

Before Naruto could voice his questions, however, Sarutobi produced the same set of keys that he had taken out of the safe from one of his pockets. He proceeded to unlock the front door, and with a gentle push, the large oak door swung open. Sarutobi stood back, and made an ushering gesture to him, all the while maintaining an almost mischievous smile on his face.

The second he stepped through the threshold, he couldn't help but gasp.

The first chamber of the house was magnificent. The floor was a finely polished and stained wooden affair, giving the room an immediate 'home' type quality. In the middle of the room was an ornate oriental styled rug, with various dragons seeming to coil around the tapestry, giving it an almost ethereal quality. The walls were paneled oak, stained to be a slightly darker color than normal oak. On the walls hung various famous paintings, interspersed so not as to be too _full_ in the room.

On the ceiling there was a rather simple chandelier that brightly lit the room, along with the help of two west facing windows that allowed the sunlight to flow in freely. There was a cloth draped couch and what looked to be various recliners situated to either side of it, all of them facing the fireplace and the rug. All in all, it was a tremendously inviting scene, and it served to make Naruto almost misty eyed.

Naruto realized that he had been standing there for a few moments, and the Hokage was looking at him with a tremendously warm smile. Before Naruto could ask the Hokage whose house this was, Sarutobi motioned for Naruto follow him once again, and they passed a threshold into what was the largest kitchen Naruto had ever been in.

It had all the regular appliances of a normal kitchen, and the entire room seemed to be bathed in whites and beiges. The countertops were a beige marble, while the floor was a white marble. There was a massive refrigerator on the left of the room, and a large assortment of kitchen appliances on the right, including a huge stove, a microwave oven, convection oven, and deep fryer. He took special notice of the rather large liquor cabinet adjacent to the refrigerator, wondering just who kept so much liquor in their house.

From the kitchen, they passed into a rather large dining room that seemed to be made for quite a few people. The table was long and narrow, and was lined on either side by plush chairs that resembled the recliners in the living room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, once again brightly illuminating the room, and the design was very similar to the living room. The dining room segued into a much less formal living room setting, replete with an entertainment center with a large television and sound system, and a very large, curved and plushy couch that looked as though it was made for quite a few people. The room's décor was much less formal, no fancy paintings or fireplace, but the floor and walls were made of the same wooden combination, and the light in the room came from a very similar chandelier, although slightly dimmer than the one in the main living room.

They then ascended a set of curved, wide stairs to the second story of the house. The stairwell turned into a hallway, with ten doors on either side. One door seemed much further away from the other doors than the rest of them, and Naruto surmised that it was the master bedroom. They passed all of these rooms, and found another staircase, leading to the third floor. When Naruto reached the third floor, he nearly face-faulted as there was nothing there but a small hallway leading to a door. The Hokage strode up to the door, casually opening it, showing Naruto what the third floor really was.

He came out on the roof of the house, which overlooked most of Konoha. On either side of him were various types of patio furniture, along with, of all things, a small garden bed, which seemed to have all sorts of flowers and various foliage growing from it. It gave a grand view of Konoha and the rest of the estate, as well. Naruto noticed that the rest of the estate seemed to be rather large…probably close to 20 acres of forested and cleared area. In some of the clearings, there were training dummies and obstacle courses, and in some of the more forested areas, there seemed to be small trails leading through them, almost looking as though there was a large trail covering the entirety of the 'back yard'. He also noticed that closer to the house, there was a second building, with a small steam stack. He assumed that it was a personal onsen. If anyone knew where Naruto now lived they would assume the boy was rich

Pretty soon they made it back to the living room of the house and just sat down in front of the fire place enjoying the peacefulness.

"So Naruto-kun what do you think?" Sarutobi asked with Naruto still mesmerized by the place

"It's amazing old man. I never would have thought that I would own a place like this much less get it for Free. My parents must have made some serious bread." Naruto said

(That means cash in certain black communities)

"Well you deserve to have this place after all you been through." Sarutobi said smiling at Naruto like a grandfather would to his grandchild

"Hey old man do you think that you could train me?" Naruto asked with Sarutobi smiling sadly

"I would love to Naruto-kun but I can't. I get paperwork that takes me all day to finish. If I could find someway to help me get over that hump then I'll gladly train you." Sarutobi said

"Well why not try the Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto said with Sarutobi looking a little confused by that

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen said

"Well the technique states that it makes a solid clone that can both attack and operate on it's own accord. So you could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to do the paperwork for you while you train me." Naruto said as if it were the simplest thing while Sarutobi face planted on the ground crying

'Damnit. That was how Minato did it. Damn you blonde's' Hiruzen yelled in his head as he picked himself off the ground and walked out of the house

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun for the training to begin. I'll also ask some other Jounnin if they could train you as well since the academy will be closed for the next three months. In the mean time good night Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said leaving the house with Naruto sighing deeply and staying in the living room for awhile longer before he got off the couch and walked to the upstairs to the master bedroom since he would claim that as his. He walked down the long hall that had at least eleven rooms with the master room being at the end. Once he entered the room he was amazed at the size of it.

The bedroom was the size of a one bedroom apartment. It contained to sides one held the lounging room with a pull out couch with a couple of lamps on the side and a sky window above allowing the room to be illuminated by the moonlit when the dimmer of the room was down. The whole room was divided by a two sided 52' inch Tv that was over a Fire place that was open on all sides. In the second room it was a huge king size bed with another sky window above the bed allowing full glance at the stars and letting the moonlit in.

He didn't even bother to get out of his cloths and just laid down on the top of the bed and was out like a light.

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke for the first with no fear of his life ending. As he got out of his bed he walked straight to his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror and focused more on his whisker like marks, the only indication that he was a Demon vessel. For years on end he believed these were just permanent birth marks or they were permanent scars from the villagers when he was a child. He still couldn't believe that after all this time of him not knowing the reason for his 24 hour hatred was because of a gift his father gave him when he was a baby.

He felt that deep down he did hate his father for what the man did to him making people hate him for something he didn't even have a say in but over all that his respect for the man grew even more as now his hero was someone that was his own flesh and blood. He would become the person his father wanted him to become and would surpass him one day

However came the next subject, his clothing. He wore this Orange suit for all his life and no matter what for some reason he loved this jumpsuit as that screamed attention from people, but thinking back on it this piece of crap got him far more beating from the villagers. When he would hide in one of the best spots from the villagers, some of them would see his jumpsuit and attack. And as a plus it wasn't helping him in his popularity at school as the kids would always make fun of how stupid he looked. In all actuality this jumpsuit was his main weakness in life and if he wanted to change his whole life around then he would have to destroy the enigma known as Uzumaki Naruto and evolve into his parents image.

So he quickly ripped off the jumpsuit and threw it away so he could set it one fire later but he would first have to go to his old apartment and take all the items there that would say he was Uzumaki Naruto. After doing his mourning rountine he left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he approached the dresser near his bed. He knew that if his parants cloths were still there then he would just pick the cloths could fit him before he went shopping later on in the day.

As he searched the only pair of cloths he could find was a pair of white shorts with red flames licking the bottom and a black shirt that reached his upper thighs. After putting on the cloths he tied his fathers headband around his head and put on some black Ninja sandals and was out of the house with the bag of cloths in his hands.

As he walked all he got were looks of surprise with some glares at him. However he didn't give a damn for right now he had a mission. When he entered his old apartment he saw his old Tennant with a scowl on her face.

"Listen here Demon I had it with you being here. I don't care if the Hokage is paying your rent I'm evicting you today." She said with a smirk on her face but was instead greeted with a shrug of his shoulders and walked past the old woman who gasped in shock at that since the blonde haired boy never done that before

Naruto walked all the way to his apartment seeing the vandalism on the walls say 'Live this place Demon' or 'your kind is not welcome here' even though personally he just wished they would come up with some new material as it was now getting boring. He then came before his door which for the first time was broken down. So he decided to remember the old times and kicked the door down himself as he walked in seeing his old stuff in his house so without any further thought he began to gather his stuff. He decided to keep all the Ramen he bought over the years since that would be the only thing he allowed himself to keep memory of. After gathering all the Ramen in the same bag he used to bring his old jumpsuit he then put all the items he actually cared about in the same bag and then covered the whole room with explosive tags and hung a Huge Banner in the room saying "Uzumaki Naruto is Dead"

As he walked back down to the entrance and saw the lady still scowling at him, so as he walked out he looked at the lady and said one word "Boom"

As if on cue the explosive notes went off causing the whole building to shake in the rift. The old woman then gasped smelling the smoke coming from the top of the building with more people running out of the house quickly while Naruto just laughed walking away. As he walked he couldn't help but grin at the cloud of smoke escaping from the roof of his old apartment.

He had to say that today was a good day

AN: and break. Well like I promised the next chapter is here. Now the reason why I didn't write Minato's note to Naruto is because for the first time in my life I couldn't think of anything for him to say so I'm sorry if you felt disappointed about it. Now then this is going to be exactly what I want for it to go and be completely different from any other Naruto/Bleach fic written. Oh and incase your wondering my next fiction will be a Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover that was challenged to me by VFSNAKE so you know it's going to be hard to write which make's it more fun to write.

Now onto another matter. It seems the manga is getting better by the week since he hasn't focused on Naruto and Sasuke and just on Konoha while revealing something new. It looks like Yahiko, Pains first body, can control gravity and repulsion which is actually a god like power. I'm starting to see what make Kishimato smart since if that isn't creative then I don't know what is, but the way he's developed the story is highly unsatisfactory (Yes it's that serious that I need to talk properly). He stole a lot of ideas from Chridz, Fifth Rider of Armageddon, and a couple from VFSNAKE. Plus I think he took something from me as well but I haven't found it yet but I will. He even stole from another anime. If anyone remembers before Sasuke fought Kirabi (the eight tailed holder) he used a Mangekyou technique on somebody to tell him the location of Kirabi. Well that technique was from Code Geass where the main Character has a power that allows him to place anyone under his full command

He needs to do his on job not depend on the Americans to do his job for him. No disrespect to the Chinese and Japanese cause those cultures in my opinion kick so much ass and we do depend on them a lot for good TV shows

Until Next time

Peace


	3. Analization

Hey guys welcome back to the next chapter to my story. Now I'm sure that you all liked the fact that I had Naruto destroy his old apartment and I think that you'll like my next idea for Naruto even more. So please without further ado I here's the next chapter

Enjoy

A blonde haired kid could be seen on top of the Kage stone faces but more on the Fourth head. The boy was wearing a Black T-shirt was the outline of a Fox head in the center and a pair of Black Shorts with a shuriken holder tied around his right leg. He was also sporting to headband though they weren't the same. The first was tied around his waist like a belt. It had an orange strap with the symbol of a whirlpool with said symbol being painted Orange. The second was a headband from Konoha was tied around his forehead with the strap being black and longer in length with the symbol also panted black. It's been a full three months since his graduation from the academy and learning of his parents identity, and he could finally say that his life was better.

After he destroyed his old apartment he immediately began his training with the Hokage, who now had far more time on his hands since he took Naruto's advice and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to do the paperwork while he trained Naruto personally. The first move he made was teaching Naruto how to use his elemental Chakra and soon learned that he can use the Wind, Fire, and Water natured chakra. He assumed the Wind came from his Father, the Fire element came from Kyuubi since that was a fire based demon, and the last came from his mother. Since he knew more about fire techniques he taught Naruto as many Fire Jutsu's as he could. So Naruto simply made a hundred clones and had them learn the Fire Jutsu's while he learned how to use a Bo staff

The blonde under estimated the Bo staff since he figured it wouldn't be all that hard to learn. Boy did he get a rude awakening. Off the back Hiruzen told him that the main Focus of the Bo staff was focusing energy and controlling the staff perfectly. Naruto dropped his after a week of learning it but in about two weeks he got the hang of it. Sarutobi was astonished to see the blonde get the hang of it that fast since he was just like that at the boys age. After he got over his surprise he taught the blonde handling and control them taught him how to use the Bojutsu techniques which were also extremely hard to master but Naruto got it down to at least a satisfactory level after using a couple (hundred) clones to do it.

During the Training Naruto got an idea from something his father stated about their swords. He said that the blades form could be manipulated in their sealed form. He learned that was something Shingami could do in order to fool their opponents into thinking they held no weapon. So after giving it a lot of effort he managed to make his blades looked like a Bo staff in order to make himself a multi purpose weapon.

He then learned that his clones mastered about twenty of the Fire Jutsu's the old man taught them which were about between C and B rank though the one A-rank they learn was the one they were having the most trouble with. After the first month of training was over with Naruto went to the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu master's in the village. He was truly eager to learn from the Taijutsu master since Taijutsu was one of the art forms he always wanted to learn but since the academy was filled with assholes that hated him he couldn't learn a lot about taijutsu.

So when he was sent to looked for the man Sarutobi told him to look for a man that talks nonstop about the Flames of Youth. When Naruto asked why Sarutobi stated it was because he tried refer one time due to a dare and seemed to never get over being high.

However when Naruto found the man he wasn't the type of person you proud of saying you knew him

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking towards training ground nine since that was the team the man named Maito gai trained his team. Sarutobi also gave Naruto a mission that was ranked at damn near double S-rank. The mission was to get the mans mini counter part Rock Lee off the mans influence. When Naruto asked what was so bad about the guy Sarutobi only said "May Kami watch over this poor soul"

"I still don't see what is so bad about this guy" Naruto said to himself. However his thoughts were broken when he heard a wizzing sound heading his way. He quickly moved to the left and aloud the weapon that appeared to be a Kunai fly right past him and dig itself within the ground that he was once standing on

However Naruto would soon wish he didn't do that as he turned to find the person that threw the Kunai at him but was soon greeted with a giant kick to his face and heard the person call out "Dynamic Entry" and sent Naruto flying backwards. However the blonde managed to regain control of his body and plant his feet on the ground and dragged against the ground before he came to a full stop. When he looked up he saw the person that kicked him in the face

The person in general looked like he was indeed high as a kite in the sky. The person was wearing a forest green body suit with Orange leg warmers and had a Forest green Jounnin vest. However that wasn't the only thing that surprised Naruto wasn't his choice of clothing but his facial appearance as well. He had huge thick black eyebrows that looked like furry caterpillars and had jet black hair shaped in a bowl cut that made him look like a walking green light bulb

"Good reflexes boy. I can tell that your Flames of Youth burn with fiery passion." The man said getting in position where he was giving the thumbs up with a smile that had a twinkle and his right eye in a winking look. Right then and their Naruto lost a lot of the respect he had building up for the man before he remembered hearing the man say Flames of Youth

"Hey you wouldn't be Maito Gai would you?" Naruto asked with the person before him nodding his head

"why yes I am my youthful friend. May I ask what business you have with me?" Gai asked

'Damn, the old man wasn't kidding when he said this guy spoke of youth nonstop' Naruto thought to himself trying to fit his words together

"I wish to be trained by you sir." Naruto said bowing his head as a form of respect.

"What? Why do you wish to be taught by the illustrious and Youthful Gai Maito." The man said

"Because I wish to have my flames burn even brighter in order for me to get stronger." Naruto said knowing that one sentence had Gai Hook, Line, and Sucker

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY! YES I WILL TRAIN YOU." Gai said yelling very loudly and nearly giving Naruto a bleeding ear

"Okay thank you Gai-sensei." Naruto said

"However I'm afraid that I must train you at about three O' clock since that is the time I use to train my other student." Gai stated with Naruto nodding his head

"Okay I'll see you later then." Naruto said walking away

"Wait what's your name?" Gai asked

"My names Naruto, Kuchiki Naruto." Naruto said walking away with the man known as Gai Maito looking wide eyed

"Wait wasn't that Kurashina-sensei's name?" Gai said to himself before he ran back to his team to see how they were doing

(End Flashback)

After getting the Okay Naruto trained with Gai everyday after his team left and would also train with the team sometimes on every Friday. When he trained with the team on Friday he got to meet the other members of said team. He was on good terms with at least two of the members. The first person he talked to was named Tsukiakari Tenten.

The girl was very easy to talk to and was also very cute at the same time in his opinion but the only thing he found weird about this girl was her love of sharp objects which sometimes made him fear his safety around her on that time of the month

The second person he had a great friendship with was named Rock Lee who was a mini-me of Gai. He wore the eact same thing as the man and to make matters worse they looked the same facially. In the beginning the boy would speak of youth a lot and would sometimes yell for no apparent reason until Naruto stepped in. Naruto told Lee that the boy should speak softer and calmer instead of yelling and speaking with a lot of energy. It took him damn near three weeks before they got him to speak with less energy. Now however he was trying to get Lee to change his look which wasn't having as much success but Naruto knew that he was getting threw to Lee a little as sometimes Lee would come with his headband tied around his head or would let his hair grow longer. He was sure with a little more effort then he would be able to get Lee off the drug known as Gai Maito

However with all this going on didn't mean Naruto wasn't training hard at home with using his Bo staff and his swords. During the three months Naruto found a Kenjutsu master to teach what he needed to learn to be able to use a sword to the best of his ability. The mans name was Gekou Hatake and he was a Jounnin that had a lot to teach him on being a Swordsmen.

He learned how to use a sword properly as well some attacks with the blade that would come in handy in the future. When he was at home he would practice non-stop in his Kenjutsu and Bojutsu and simply allow his clones to work on Taijutsu.

However there was no bigger success during that time off when he finally unlocked his blades Shikai called Hakumei Reiki. When the blade was released the swords would fuse into one and form of a Double Bladed Murasame length blade. The blade had the power to control and Manipulate the wind perfectly. He was able to make a wind barrier, slice threw any object, it could even make weapons from the wind itself such as a wind arrow or wind shuriken's.

He even found his fathers library filled with many Jutsu scrolls ranked by what level they were on and organized in what element they used. He quickly went through the wind Section and went to work on those since that was the one element he wanted to learn how to use

After a full month and a half he was able to come up with a technique that he could use when his blade was in it's Shikai form. He would use the swords power over wind and a technique he called Wind Veil. What the technique did was allow him to manipulate the wind around his body like a cloak and would allow him to fly. The blade would give him enough wind to push his body forward and backward and would allow perfect accuracy in the air

Now however was different from any other as today was the day he would return to the academy and become a Gennin. He was pretty excited about achieving his goal of graduating and being one step closer to becoming Hokage. He also couldn't wait to show the bastard Uchiha just who was top dog in the village. So after taking a deep breath he began to walk to the academy doors and entered the building

(Meanwhile)

Yamamoto sighed again for probably the twentieth time today. He still couldn't find the boy after his foolish son revealed that he put a Reitsu nullifier seal on the boy so they couldn't sense it. While he thought it was stupid of him to do that he did however couldn't help but agree with Minato on the fact that if Naruto's Reitsu was ever felt by the Hollows then he was bound to become one of them.

"Yamamoto-sama their's still no sign of this person your looking for. We looked at the area you told us the Reitsu spike came from but now there's no sign of it." Said one of the Shinigami's in the first company.

"Very well. Please call in the captains of the third, Tenth, and eleventh company. Tell them I have an assignment that only they can handle." Yamamoto stated with the Shinigami under him nodding and going to do as requested

"Don't worry my grandson. I will find you no matter what the cost may be." Yamamoto said before looking around seeing that he was indeed by himself and pulled out an Orange book with the print Icha Icha Pardise on the cover

AN: and Break. Well there you go the next chapter to Death Before Dishonor. Now I have to say this to all those that are above the age of eighteen to please go vote. This is probably the only election that are generation will pay attention to or care about since this is the one that will change the face of this country and would ask if this country has finally grown up or if it's still that same stubborn country it's been since the beginning.

Also the only reason why I'm so excited about this election in general is because my Grandfather, who fought in World War 2 at the battle of imugema in Japan, never thought he would live long enough to not only see me reach the age of eighteen but see a black man get close to becoming president. Also I want to tell everyone that still got a grandparent up and running cherish every moment you got with them because I actually hate someone who got not only both his grandparents but his GREAT grandparents and he's my age.

Until Next Time

Peace

And go out and

VOTE


	4. Team's creation

Yo what's up? I'm back again with this one. Here's the pairings I'm going for, feel free to make suggestions at any time

Naruto/Harem (Naruto side: Hinata, Temari, Tenten, , and Yugito) (Bleach side: Matsumoto, Yuroichi, Soifon). For this one the number may increase but I'm not one hundred percent.

Lee/Tayuya or Nemu Kuratsuchi (Did I spell it right?)

Garra/Koyuki

Ichigo/Orohime

Kenpachi/Kurenai and/or Anko

Now for Tayuya, Nemu and Anko I might change my mind and add them to Naruto's harem but for now it will be like that until further notice.

Now let's get it on

Yamamoto was now staring at the men before him, they were the captains of squad 3, 10, and 11 Kurosaki Ichigo, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Hitsuguya Toshiro. Yamamoto wanted these three as they were his most trusted captains and were the best ones for this job. To find his grandson

"Okay you three I wanted you here because I need you on an important assignment. Recently in the world of the living their was a spike of spiritual pressure that has awakened. I wish for you three to go to that location and find the person giving off that signal." Yamamoto stated with the three captains looking slightly confused

"Captain General. Where exactly are we going?" Hitsuguya asked

"To a place called Konoha."

(Meanwhile to Naruto)

Naruto was now walking threw the hallway towards his class. Today he would be placed on his gennin team and personally he couldn't wait. He just prayed that he didn't get on the same team as the teme. He came to a lot of realization over the last three months and the first thing was that he learned to never try to make himself better then one person when in real life he already was. The Uchiha only gradutated as top rookie was because the academy made ever last one of his exams easy including the Gennin exam which he was sure was tweaked even more to allow him to pass. Now however he was going to shake everything up and make the academy remember who the true top dog was in their class

Pretty soon he came face to face with the front door to the Gennin room. He sighed deeply as today was the day it would start all over again. He originally planned to continue acting like an idiot before later on he reveal how he truly acted but he remembered an old saying "It's time for a change" which he taken to hurt. In order to kill his image as Uzumaki Naruto he needed to kill that old persona in the place it started and the only way for him to do that was by acting like his true and real self

'Well it's not like I've been looking forward to this day but in order for me to become stronger I must go through with this' Naruto thought sighing before his face became serious and he walked right through the doors and awaited the long day that was sure to greet him

(Meanwhile: five minutes earlier)

Hyuuga Hinata sighed again for the third time that day. She hadn't felt this sad when her mother passed away after giving birth to her pain in the ass little sister. Personally she hated the little creature to no end and she beginning to think of expressing those feelings outward. However she was depressed because of the fact that Naruto didn't graduate and wouldn't be able to join their group for graduation. She heard some of the kids talking about how much of a loser Naruto was for failing his exam and basically everything else the academy thrown in his way. Hinata wanted to deck those two square in their mouths but she would leave them alone….for now

Over the last three months she asked her guardian Yuuhi Kurenai if she could train her to become stronger which her surrogate big sister immediately said yes to. During the training Hinata was introduced to her big sisters best friend Mitarashi Anko who also agreed to train her but not the way Hinata thought. Anko wanted to make sure that the white eyed girl no longer be some weak girl that couldn't even beat one of the Uchiha's stupid little fan girls. So what the Tokubetsu Jounnin did was try to turn Hinata into her mini clone by showing the girl a lot of things that most girls her age wouldn't think about. The older woman did however teach her some of her moves such as her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu and how to use poisins and other things that the author doesn't want to tell

However her thoughts as well as a few others ceased when they heard the doors to the classroom open and in came the main person that was on her mind.

Naruto now stood at about 5'9 in height. His blonde hair was now far spikier and wilder then normal with two locks falling on both sides of his face and his hair now had some red highlights going through it. His sapphire Blue eyes were now a little darker and were silted but if one were to focus a little more they would see the red trailing around the silt. They also saw the Tattoo's the blonde was sporting now on both of his arms which looked like two foxes lying down on his forearms. The blonde also had a new set of cloths on that seemed to just fit him perfectly. The first thing he wore was a tight black shirt that appeared to hang onto him like second skin and a pair of baggy black shorts that went past his knees with pockets along the legs and a set of black ninja sandals. However everyone else saw something on both the blondes waist and forehead and those were the two headbands he was sporting.

Naruto then took his usual seat which was one space between the Uchiha and sat down not knowing that he had everyones attention on him. He then just simply took out a book called Eragon and just read it which once again shocked people as reading was something they thought Naruto couldn't do at all. However their attention diverted from Naruto to the same door he walked through a few minutes ago with this time two girls came running in. they were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, the two biggest fan girls for Uchiha Sasuke on this side of the planet.

"I made it first forehead girl." Ino yelled as she tried to run to Sasuke only for Sakura to grab her arm and pull her back roughly in an attempt to get ahead of Ino which was successful and she got ahead

"No I did Ino-pig. Remember the beautiful one goes first." Sakura said as she and a couple other girls ran down the stairs trying to talk to Sasuke when they saw Naruto in the way. However Sakura didn't see the changes in his appearance so she acted like she normally would when seeing him. She yelled

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here and why are you bothering Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched before she noticed his changes and saw how he wasn't even talking or trying to get attention to himself. He just sat there quietly

Naruto however picked his head up and saw Sakura and just placed his head down which once again shocked everyone in the room as Naruto wouldn't do that at all

"Naruto pay attention when I'm talking to you." Sakura said with the rest of the girls nodding their heads and agreeing with the pink haired girl. Throughout their years in the academy they always used Naruto as a means to take their anger out on. They believed Naruto to be their personal punching bag and to see him act like that made them feel that he was disrespecting their authority. And disrespect has it's consequences.

However this time Naruto didn't even acknowledge them just kept his head down and if the sounds were right he seemed to be asleep?. Sakura however wasn't used to being ignored especially by someone like Naruto so she did the best thing she knew how to do. Punch his lights out.

"Damnit Naruto wake up." Sakura said rearing her fist back and was ready to take Naruto's head off. However to everyones surprise Naruto's hand caught the punch without any effort what so ever. Naruto then picked up his head and looked at Sakura with a look on his face that spoke one word. Boredom

"is their a reason why your trying to take my head off Haruno?" Naruto asked hearing the whole room gasp. Normally he would have been in glee hearing that but that was when he was Uzumaki Naruto. Like he planned before, Uzumaki Naruto will die and in order for him to be gone forever was to make a statement in the classroom. And he would begin with Sakura. Little did he know he caught the attention of one Uchiha Sasuke who was listening in on this matter

The pink haired girl however was down right shocked by that statement Naruto just made, and it came from NARUTO the boy that had a huge crush on her from when they were kids. Something about him was different but she would simply put that statement off as him trying to make a scene and placed more pressure on the matter

"well I need you to move. I want to sit next to Sasuke and your in the way." Sakura said trying to use some intimidation on Naruto to make crack and apologize to her for that outburst. To bad for her Naruto still had his bored look on his face and it was beginning to get on her nerves

"To bad. Had you been here earlier then you could have had the seat. So just sit your fat ass somewhere you little bitch." Naruto said getting more gasp from the class. Naruto would never, EVER say something like that and to Sakura of all people. Pretty soon it became clear, Naruto was different.

Sakura was now far beyond pissed off as Naruto sat back down in his seat and placed his head down on the desk. Before Sakura could say anything else Iruka came into the classroom which got the classes attention immediately. Sakura managed to squeeze past Naruto since he didn't feel like moving at all. However Sakura was now sparing some glances at Naruto with looks of confusion on her face but now wasn't the time as she payed attention to Iruka

"Good mourning class I hope you all had a good time with your three months off. Now today you all shall be placed on your Gennin team." He said looking at his clip broad and read what was on it.

"Okay team 1 through 6 and 11 through 13 shall be skipped. Look people I don't give a shit as the second I say your name you won't be featured on this story." Iruka said with the members of the first six teams and the last three teams nodding as they knew it. Over 4,000 fucking stories and you think "Hey can't I be featured".

"Team 7 shall be Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura,…" He then heard Sakura groin loudly with Kiba as well since he wanted to get on Hinata's team but now it was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen"…and lastly Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said with Sakura yelling loudly for getting on his team. After all that died down Iruka continued

"Team 8 shall have things be done for them a little differently." Iruka said with everyone picking their heads up at that

"Okay for the members of team 8 will have different sensei's. it shall be Uzumaki Naruto under Mitarashi Anko with the other two members being Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Hayate Gekko." Iruka said getting some reactions from the fangirls mostly

"Wait Iruka-sensei. Why does that team get two sensei's and not Sasuke-kun?" asked one of the fangirls

"Because one of the members of that team already learned under the selected sensei. That member was chosen to have his own sensei in order for the team to progress differently. Besides Sasuke was chosen to have a sensei that could help him progress the most for private reasons." Iruka said with some of them going at ease but that didn't mean they liked it.

Hinata however was happy to hear that she was on the same team as her crush. She felt that her chnces with the blonde just increased ten fold

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so there won't be one this time. However there will be a team 10. this team will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji under Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka said seeing Ino look depressed at that, probably because she's not on Sasuke's team.

"Now then the teams shall wait here for their sensei's here." Iruka said with everyone talking amongst each other but the main hot topic was about Naruto and how he acted while said person really didn't give a flying shit

(Meanwhile: on the outskirts of Konoha)

The guards of the Konoha gate watched as three people walked towards the gate. One looked like an eighteen year old with orange hair and chestnut brown eyes wearing a pair of baggy black pants, a black shirt, and had what looked like a huge bandaged object strapped to his. The second man was a huge tall guy with weird hair that looked like seven giant spikes and had an eye patch over his right eye and a huge slash mark over his left eye. He didn't wear much only a pair of Black pants that was baggy as well with no shirt only a white jacket with a sword tied to his waist.

The last person looked like he was fifteen years old with white hair and icy blue eyes. Unlike the other two he wore a white Gi pants with a light blue T-shirt and a white trench coat. He too had a sword strapped to his back

"So you guys ready to do this?" Ichigo asked with the other two nodding

"I can't wait to find this kid and test out his power." Kenpachi said getting the short one to groin

"Remember Kenpachi we're here to help this kid not for you to kill him with your 'test'" Toshiro said with Kenpachi laughing a little

"Since when have I ever done that?" Kenpachi asked

"How about me the first time we met asshole." Ichigo said

"That was different. You know damn well that I love a good challenge and you were the only good one at the time." Kenpachi said

"Look just shut up we're hear" Toshiro said seeing the guards approaching them

"Stop right there. What business do you have here in Konoha?" one of the guards asked

"Hello we are here to see someone." Toshiro said with Kenpachi and Ichigo still arguing

"And just who might that be?" the guard asked

"a kid named Uzumaki Naruto"

AN: and break. Well this one finally got the next one up. Well I want to say this really quickly. The Manga is pissing me the fuck off. I've never seen any more poorly done then Britney Spears performance at the 2007 MTV VMA's. first the piss of shit sends Naruto away then has Pain attack Konoha and the only chance for Kishimato to show off Naruto's new skills has the messenger killed by Danzo. Then the mutha fucka kills off Chouji's father and reveals a new power to the Rin'negan. And then to make matters worse we don't know if Kakashi is talking to Obito or at home masturbating to porno because the story is on fucking hiatus. I hope this show lives u to it's name as Dragon Ball Z's second coming because the creator is doing a very piss poor job

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will come with the new chapter with the next to Forbidden King and WAR

Until Next Time

Peace


	5. Helping a Friend

Ayyy what's up people? Well I'm back with the new one to Death Before Dishonor, now I know some of you didn't like the last chapter and between you and me I didn't like it that much either so let me make some corrections. First off team 8 will be still be the same but they will be under Hayate instead, I don't what the hell I was thinking when I did that, second if you didn't like the fact that I didn't go into full detail about Naruto's training under Sarutobi once again I apologize but I have a reason as to why I didn't. I have read a lot of fanfics on this site and only a few that I've read involves Naruto learning under Sarutobi and the only one I could study was a story called Senkou Arashi by DarkSamurai1999 so there was really nothing for me to work with.

However I will promise you that this chapter will be far better. Oh and I think I might as well tell you because of the suspense I have welling up instead my stomach. I got a killer idea for Kenpachi that I bet no one, not even all my favorite authors would think twice about

Now then let's get it on

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all sat before their sensei Gekou Hayate. Gekou Hayate looked someone that wasn't all that healthy and would constantly cough. Hayate had pale brown hair and black eyes with his leaf headband worn like a bandana. He wore the standard Jounnin outfit of long sleeved Blue shirt, Blue Pants with bandages tied around the end and blue ninja sandals with a forest green Jounnin vest over it. But what everyone else saw was the Katana class blade attached to his back

"Hello everyone (cough) my name is (cough) Gekou Hayate and I will (cough) be your Jounnin teacher to start off your (cough) careers as ninja. Now before I tell you (cough) what type of team this is I would like (cough) an introduction. Please tell me your names, (cough) your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, and (cough) dreams of the future. I'll go first, you already know my name (cough), what I like is the smell of lavender (cough), my girlfriend and soon to be fiancé (cough), and reading sword fortune (cough). my dislikes are rusty weapons, long lines to the mens room, (cough) and D-rank missions. my hobbies are star gazing, (cough) long moonlit walks, and polishing my swords (cough). my dream for the future is to learn the style called the nine dragons of flames sword style (cough)." Hayate said with as he pointed towards Shino

"Okay how about you (cough) the silent one." Hayate said pointing towards Shino who nodded

"My name is Aburame Shino, I don't have any likes other then bug collecting and bug watching, my dislikes are only those that try to hurt and/or kill bugs as well pesticides, my hobbies are all my likes, my dreams for the future are to surpass the number of hives my father currently has in his possession as well as hold five different types of insects." Shino said with Hayate nodding his head and looking at Hinata's direction.

"Okay you (cough) the white eyed one." Hayate said with Hinata nodding her head

"My names Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are training, taking walks on nights where a full moon is visible, and training. My dislikes are little bitch of a sister Hanabi, my clans council, as well the arrogant bastards that praise that dickless Uchiha. (She said with Naruto and Shino gasping at that since Hinata would never say something like that). My hobbies would be making medical creams. My dream for the future is to not only take over my clan and change it completely but to also marry a certain someone." She said blushing deeply before taking quick little glances at Naruto who thankfully didn't see them or so she thought. Hayate however smirked at that

'Ah young love (cough) what the hell? I have to cough in my head?' "Okay let's go to you (cough) the blonde one." Hayate said. Even though he knew Naruto he wanted the team to know him as well

"My name is Kuchiki Naruto. My likes are Ramen, Training, and reading. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, fan girls, and I guess to some degree the shinobi of this village as well. My hobbies as comparing different ramen taste, pulling pranks on the villagers, and creating new jutsu's. my dream is to have one thing, a family." Naruto said with Hayate nodding not seeing Hinata blush deeper with said girl saying in her head 'well I'll make sure that happens.'

"Okay well then now that the introductions are all said and done (cough) I will now brief on what this team shall specialize in (cough) which is a very rare type of team." Hayate said getting all three of his students attention "this team shall be the first S.W.A.T team created in nearly twenty years (cough). The term S.W.A.T is an acronym that stands for (cough) special weapons and tactics. The type of training I'm going to put you through (cough) is how to be swordsmen so tomorrow we will be going sword shopping (cough) while the other teams do their gennin exams (cough)." Hayate said with all three looking confused though it was hard to tell for Shino since he was wearing glass's

"Sensei what do you mean by that?" Hinata asked with the boy's nodding as well

"well what I mean by that (cough) is that I was originally supposed to give you an entrance exam (cough) but I have no desire nor need to give you a test (cough) since I know your all more than qualified (cough) due to your clan background and the fact that I've (cough) trained Naruto during the last three months." Hayate said with everyone else nodding

"Now then tomorrow I shall take you all (cough) to get your personal swords though (cough) I think Naruto is covered." Hayate said with the other two looking confused '

"What swords sensei? The only thing I see is the Bo staff." Shino said with Naruto chuckling which got the bug user's attention

"Actually Shino I like to use the term more than meets the eye to heart to what you see is a Bo staff." Naruto said placing his hands on the top end then moved his arm in a twisting motion then pulled the sword out making all three of the people's eyes widened. "I know this is so that an enemy can never tell how many weapons I'm holding since all they would think I hold is a Bo staff." Naruto said before putting his blade back in the staff.

"Okay guys well you are dismissed for today (cough) meet me back up here at about 8 a.m." Hayate said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. The three members of team 8 all stood up and left the building though Naruto invuited them over to his house. They were surprised at first since Naruto never offered any one to come to his place but since they were teammates they felt that they should hang out and learn more about each other so they excepted his offer and with that they walked with him to his house

(Later on)

The three men Kenpachi, Ichigo, and Toushiro were now walking threw the village in search of Namikaze Naruto. They weren't all that impressed with the place though they did like the looks the ladies were giving them except Toushiro since he was never a people person. Kenpachi had a strange feeling of Déjà vu going through his body. He felt as if he been here before a long time ago before he was in the seireitei. What's more was that his concealed right eye was becoming irritating as it felt like the back of that eye was itching and it was getting on his nerves

"Come on let's find this kid so we can get the hell out of here. This place keeps giving me weird feelings like I've been here before a long time ago" he said hearing people talk about his hair.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find…." Toushiro said before he felt something hit his senses. It felt like two sources of Reishi was located here with the one being closer while the over was further away

"What is it Toushiro? Did you find who we're looking for?" Ichigo asked getting Kenpachi's attention that was simply looking around trying to find something for him to do

"Well it feels like there are not one but two Reishi sources here with one being closer while the other is much further away from here." Toushiro said with Kenpachi looking over to him

"So which one is the strongest?" Kenpachi asked with Toushiro trying to pin point the location of the person. He soon found it

"The one that feels stronger right now is the one that's further away from here. Why don't you go to that while Ichigo and I go to the weakest one." Toushiro said

"No need to tell me twice. Peace out Muthafucka's." Kenpachi said before running towards the location Toushiro pointed out. Both Ichigo and Toushiro sighed deeply at that seeing as how they were friends with this guy. Soon they were back on track with finding the location of the person they were supposed to see.

(Meanwhile with Kenpachi)

Zaraki Kenpachi was now in the location that Toushiro pointed out to him and was now looking for the person he was told had strong spiritual pressure. The sight he was greeted with was a kid with a strange bowl shape cut black hair kicking a stomp. Kenpachi was impressed with the way this kid worked but saw some flaws in the way the kid was kicking. It looked like he should have kicked much more off the tree then what he already has. Pretty soon he got tired of watching a decided to go help the kid out. He then stepped out of the bushes he was watching the kid train in causing a sound thus making the kid stop. When the kid turned and saw Kenpachi he immediately bowed out of respect

"Greetings sir my name is Rock Lee and I apologize for not addressing you earlier but I've been far to busy with my training." Lee said seeing Kenpachi just stare at him with a blank look before the man started to laugh.

"You know what kid you talk to much (Lee frowned at that). However I saw the way that you were training and I couldn't help but notice your form was a little messed up." Kenpachi said seeing the kid frown again

"If I may ask what is wrong with my form? I've been working like this for years." Lee said with kenpachi stepping forward not seeing Lee stare in amazement at this mountain of a man before him.

"I know you have as I can tell just by looking at you but what I'm saying is that your posture and your form is wrong as when you kick it's supposed to hold more power into it like this." Kenpachi said kicking the stomp with little effort. When his foot connected with the stomp more debris flew off then what Lee was able to do was made the bug eyed boy gasp in shock

"B-b-but y-you did that without even t-t-trying." Lee said in shock as he was sure not even Gai-sensei himself could accomplish what this man just did

"I know because of the way I train my body not to hold back not one once of power. In fact my body can kinda turn my strength on and off at my command." Kenpachi said with Lee looking giddy

"Please teach me how to do that." Lee said with Kenpachi looking his way. Kenpachi then stroked the bottom of his chin for about a full minute before he shrugged his shoulders

"Huh what the hell." Kenpachi said with Lee doing his nice guy pose before Kenpachi backhanded him into the ground. When Lee got off the ground he was surprised to see the side of his face that was hit was covered in blood

"Before I do anything to train your body I most first make you look better then you look and act now. A warrior never act's like a child as I'm only training a warrior." Kenpachi said seeing Lee stand up tall before giving Kenpachi the salute sign

"Yes sir" Lee said with Kenpachi himself sighing deeply 'what the hell did I get myself into?' he thought before he began the lessons for Lee to go by whenever they trained

(Elsewhere with Naruto)

Team 8 were currently sitting in Naruto's lounging room enjoying the peacefulness the house was bringing fourth. After bringing them to his home they were shocked at the not just the size but how Naruto said he owns the house. When asked how he acquired it he said it was left to him by his parents. And after a question as to who they were Naruto was soon in an inner turmoil as to what to do, could he trust them with this information? Would they betray him because of it? He then remembered who he was talking about. If he remembered correctly the Aburame clan were renounced for using logic first before making decisions. However then came Hinata? As far as he knew the girl would immediately count as trustworthy but would that last? And would she remain his friend afterwards was the question he asked himself with much hope for some reason

So with a heavy sigh he sat them down in the lounging room " Okay guys look I think the only way for all of us to become a great team is that there are no secrets between neither one of us so all I ask is that you keep an open mind when I tell you this." Naruto said with the other two nodding. With that Naruto told them everything about him holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune, about his family as well as their identities and his bloodline. To say the least both of them were by far shocked beyond words, Hinata herself looked shocked as well at her crush but felt really good deep down at the fact that he wanted to tell her his secrets even though technically he felt they should come out because they were teammates

Shino however looked completely different as he appeared to be deep in thought on this matter. Normally his mind would look through the logic of what was told and make his decision from that point of view but this thing took the cake. He knew Naruto was different ever since the first day they met because of his bug speaking about a strange power source within the boy but now that he knew what it was he didn't know what to believe at this point

"so what are your choices? Do you guy's wish to hate me or will you except me?" Naruto asked. Shino stood up and spoke first which was completely rare in general for an Aburame to speak without the words being spoken first

"Naruto I wish to think this whole thing over before I tell you my answer. However as far as I'm concerned you are not a demon." Shino said before leaving the room and left the house. Hinata however simply blushed seeing herself alone with Naruto and couldn't help but thank Kami for giving her such a huge window opportunity at getting Naruto to look her way since apparently his feelings for the pink haired bimbo vanished in the wind

"what about you Hinata? Do you feel the same way as him?" Naruto asked with his head down a little. Hinata then got up from her seat and without even thinking flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug which surprised the blonde haired boy since he never thought this girl would ever do that. Soon he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back before Hinata looked him in the eyes

"Listen Naruto-kun you are in no way shape or form a demon. The only demon in the village is the one you hold in your stomach. You are Naruto, always have been always will be." Hinata said hugging him again before her face was once again in front of Naruto's as he said "thank you Hinata"

However soon they became aware of their situation and slowly began to lean in to each other. Their lips were about to touch until there was a knock on the door. Hinata then regained herself and pulled back blushing deeply while holding her lips along with Naruto doing the same thing as well before yelling "who is it?" due them interrupting an almost perfect moment between the two of them

When Naruto said that the door opened to reveal Ichigo and Toushiro walking into the house and into the lounge room where Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing them as well as Hinata who regain her composure and was now sitting next to Naruto though she was still blushing at what almost happened between them

"Okay who are you guys and what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well first off my name is Hitsuguya Toushiro and this guy next to me is named Kurosaki Ichigo and well we came here looking for you." Toushiro said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

"Come again? What reason do you have for looking for me." Naruto said seeing both guys rubbing their heads in confusion

"Well in all actuality we were sent here by your grandfather on a mission." Toushiro said seeing both Naruto and Hinata's eyes go wide at that. They all thought that Naruto had no family that was living so how it was possible for his grandfather to be alive and he never knew of it

However before anything else could be said the door opened to reveal one Zaraki Kenpachi holding the body of a knocked out Rock Lee "Hey guys sorry it took me so long to find you." Kenpachi said plopping Lee down on the couch before he himself took a sit that made the seat creek due to his size

"Hey Kenpachi who's the kid?" Ichigo asked recovering from Kenpachi's surprise appearance

"Well this kid is named Rock Lee and well it appears that he's…." he said while trailing off a bit not sure as to what to say

"That he's what Kenpachi?" Toushiro asked this time with Kenpachi taking a deep breath before he spoke

"It appears that this boy is my son."

AN: and break. Well I know the chapter is a bit short but you never would have seen that coming did you? Well remember this Naruto/Bleach fic is going to far different from any Naruto bleach fic written with my first surprise being revealed for Kenpachi, that leaves only two more surprises that I have planned for both of them.

Also the next chapter is a surprise. I'll give you a clue, the moon came in three

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	6. When Demons Clash

YO Yo yo it's cryme tyme. Hey guys first I want to thank everyone that read the last chapter. Now first off Kurenai and Anko won't get with Kenpachi I got someone better in mind for his crazy ass like maybe a certain girl. Now as for Kurenai and Anko I don't know who they will get with though I think Anko may get with Naruto but as for Kurenai I don't know. It may be the regular pairing with her getting with Asuma but for now I don't know. Hell the harem may increase to twelve but as for now I'm not sure. Oh and real quick I'm not going to bash Kakashi in this fic, I'm just going to make him the cool laid back, smokes pot white dude that everybody loves.

Now please sit back, Relax, and enjoy damnit

(Flashback)

Naruto eyes were as wide as saucers with Hinata wondering just who these guys are and how they knew Naruto's family.

"What the hell you got a son?" Ichigo asked with Kenpachi sighing before rubbing his forehead

"Yep. I never thought that I had a son in the first place though thinking back now I think I know when it happened." Kenpachi said with Toushiro speaking this time

"So do you think you know who the mother is?" Toushiro asked with kenpachi chukling at that

"If my instincts were still as sharp as ever I would have to say that Lee's mother is….Senju Tsunade." Kenpachi said with both Naruto and Hinata gasping at that

"Whoa wait a fucking minute? Are you saying that Lee, my good friend lee, is not only your son but is the slug princess Senju Tsunade." Naruto asked with Kenpachi raising his head at that

"Oh sorry kid for barging into your house like that. Anyway it happened about fourteen years ago when I came to the world of the living on a mission to assist the captain generals son named Namikaze Minato. After our mission was said and done we decided to hang out at a bar and get stone cold drunk until these two incredibly hot chicks come in and the funny thing was they were both cousins

(Flashback)

Minato and Kenpachi were sitting in a place called the dragon drink which is famous for their signature beverage called Dragon Drink. So far Minato and Kenpachi had about three of them and were starting to feel a little buzzed

"Damn Kenpachi I didn't you know you could fight like that." Minato said chugging another one down while the spiky haired man just grinned

"Well that's what happens when you fight with someone like me. I've been called the "demon of battle" since every time I fight the only thing left is destruction and mayhem." Kenpachi said chugging another one down the hatch

"Well we should spar sometime to see where we stand against each other." Minato said chugging another one down.

"I'll be sure to take you down on that." Kenpachi said taking another drink

before they could take another drink they heard the door open and looked behind them, they then saw two incredibly hot chicks walk in the bar laughing with a twelve year old girl holding a small piglet in her arms.

"You know Tsunade we shouldn't steal from the Casino's. It wouldn't look good if they ever find us in the future." A red haired woman said to a blonde named Tsunade

"Well Kurashina when we get old and ragged then I'll consider stopping this." Tsunade said the red head named Kurashina. Both girls then walked over to the bar where Minato and Kenpachi were sitting not noticing that the they were looking at them.

About three hours later Tsunade was stone cold drunk and Kurashina was half buzzed. They were both talking to Minato and Kenpachi with Kurashina talking to Minato and Kenpachi talking to Tsunade.

Pretty soon Both Tsunade and Kenpachi were in a hotel room with Kenpachi pounding into Tsunades pussy with said women screaming for the man to go harder while Minato and Kurashina were talking while at the same time listening to those two go at it and cheering them on

(End Flashback)

when Kenpachi stopped his tail he saw Ichigo, Naruto, and Hinata were blushing deeply with Toushiro looking a little dazed by that

"Okay he asked how Lee was your son not how the boy was conceived." Toushiro said. At the same time Lee came too and looked around the area

"Oh hey Naruto what are you doing here?" Lee asked before seeing Kenpachi look at him with a smile

"Hello son." Kenpachi said with Lee looking confused. Soon Kenpachi explained to lee the exact same story he told the other four only this time the results was lee hugging his father for the first time in his life

(End Flashback)

After that whole thing settled the three Shinigami captains moved into his house along with Lee who wanted to be around his father more and trying to learn more about the man

Now however Team 8 are now standing before the Sandaime Hokage. The old man himself smirked inwardly at the stats his team held. Shino who was

considered the weakest of the team, even though it wasn't expressed by neither one of the members of the team, was only because he had low Taijutsu and held little to no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu though that was because of the bugs within his system. Hayate solved that problem beforehand by going to the leaf's resident Taijutsu master for answers to his problem. The end results came in a scroll entitled "Pray Mantis" which was perfect for the bug user as he could use that style in conjunction with his insects. Then came the boys choice in a sword which he wanted to be made.

He wanted the sword to have open pores around the handle and the blade itself to allow him to use his bugs with the sword itself. However Hayate was not willing to allow Shino to have no training in Ninjutsu so he had the bug boy learn how to use his elemental affinity and master that so he would have another way of fighting. It turned out the boy could use the lightning element which was up Hayate's ally since he was also able to use the Lightning affinity. So far Shino was able to manipulate the element to a degree where he could add it to his weapons though the only one he could do it for was Shuriken. Hayate saw a remedy for that until the boy fully mastered and that came in the form of senbon as he could apply his element to it and when it connects with a person the lightning could paralyze the enemy for at least one minute. The man was happy to see his student progress like he did and was working on using the lightning with his bugs so when they bit the enemy then they to would get shocked

Hinata was great at using Taijutsu due to her clan background and she had pretty good amount of Ninjutsu but her Genjutsu was low as well. However he wished to remedy that as he wanted her chakra tanks to increase at least to low Chunnin level. It took him about two weeks but he got her there. After that accomplishment he then tested which element Hiinata would be best at. It turned out she was a natural at Water natured techniques which even though he wasn't all that talented in water he was able to teach her what little Water jutsu's he could

Then after increasing her tanks he began training her speed since she needed a major increase. So he came to the conclusion of giving her special weight to where around her legs and wrist. This way it can increase the amount of flexibility she held in her body. The weights he bought her were leg and arm bands that would increase with the amount of Chakra placed in them and were near limitless so they would never stop. So far she was showing progress with them on as she moved a little faster with them off. So far she was wearing about twenty pounds on each arm which showed amazing progress. After that he taught her how to use swords. The ones she bought were twin Wakizashi blades which was perfect for her thanks to her Jyuuken training. Hayate was very pleased with her progress

Then came Sarutobi's favorite. Naruto was now growing in his career as a Shinobi. He was told that he told his teammates about his tenant on the same day as the team was formed. Hayate said that Shino was a little on edge at first but once again that Aburame clan logic that he loved worked it's way around the problem and was now okay with Naruto. Team 8 now held the best amount of team work in terms of the new generation of Gennin which is far better then what Team 7 is giving him in that regards since that team was anything but a team

However he was surprised to hear how many elements Naruto could use which was three, a number only seen twice in the form of Storm master: Takero Seiza and the tempest lord: Namikaze Hiroshima. Naruto was able to use the Wind, Water, and Fire elements which was another rare combo since water and fire don't mix.

So far the team has completed about thirty D-rank and five C-ranks since the team was more then qualified to take them. Now however he was looking to give them another C-rank since he knew Naruto wanted out of the village so he decided to be nice and give them the mission

"Okay team 8 your mission is…." However he was interrupted when the doors opened to reveal one angry looking team 7 after they completed another D-rank mission which was brining back the Fire Damiyo's wife cat who ran away from home…again.

"That's it old man I had it with these dumb and stupid missions. Give us a better mission now." Kiba yelled with his dog barking loudly agreeing with his master. Sakura who was close to her dog-boy of a teammate slammed her fist into the back of his head thus making him eat the floor

"Kiba have more respect for the Hokage." Sakura said before she bowed before him apologizing to the man for her teammates disrespect to the old man which he waved off saying non taken. However that didn't stop the stupid Dog from Barking

"Look Hokage-sama I'm sick of doing stupid D-rank missions, I'm sick of pulling weeds, and more importantly I'M SICK OF THAT MUTHA FUCKING CAT!!!" Kiba yelled causing everyone's to lose their hearing. Once they got their hearing back Iruka who was in the room decided to speak up

"Look you guys your team is to inexperienced to take a C-rank mission." He then explained the rankings for said team's and how they worke for each mission. However the words were played off with only one person paying attention. Soon Team 8 had to hear the back and forth battle between team 7 and the Chunnin teacher Umino Iruka. Pretty soon Hiruzen had a smirk attach itself to his face.

"Okay then. I'll allow it." He said with everyone looking at him with shock "Oh no I'm not sending Team 7 by themselves on this mission as I can't help but agree with Iruka as your teamwork needs more improvement. So what I will do is send you on the mission that I was originally going to assign to team 8 and have team 8 go with you." Sarutobi said before facing team 8 "Team 8 you'll instead go on your first B-rank mission which is to assist team 7 if need be." Sarutobi said with team 8 nodding before staring at team 7 to tell them that there was no room for arguments "You'll meet your client at the gate in about an hour. Dismissed." Sarutobi said with both teams leaving the room however team 7 were glaring at team 8 but more on Naruto since he was the class dobe and he got a better mission then them. They were going to make sure that they put Naruto in his place on this mission

(Later on)

Naruto came home to see his roommate doing there on thing. Toushiro was reading a book while Ichigo was practicing his kata. Kenpachi could be seen in the backyard training his son in Kenjutsu. The boy was showing major improvement training under the captain of squad eleven. Lee now let his hair grow up to his shoulders and was now wearing black pants with a black muscle shirt which showed the new amount of muscle his body gained training under this man

Naruto chuckled under his breath as he went to his room and pulled out his new outfit. He chose to go with a long sleeved black shirt with baggy black pants that had many pockets going along the pants. He then pulled out his kunai pouch and secured it in its location and his shuriken hoister in their primary location which was on his right leg. Naruto then pulled out his prime piece of clothing, it was a blood red Haori that hab Black flame licking the bottom with a black fox traveling up the back of the coat and roaring in the air. Naruto want this type of Haori made for him since he wanted to look like his dad more.

After putting the coat on a securing his weapons he then took out his new weapons. They were a pair of gloves on the outside but when Naruto transferred Chakra to them a weapon would appear be it a Kunai, Shuriken, or Senbon. It all depended on how much Chakra he placed in the gloves. He then took his trusty Bo staff and left the house ready to take on his new mission.

(To the village gate)

Naruto soon arrived to see that he was the last to arrive getting stares from the two teams especially Kakashi, Hayate, and Hinata. For the two Jounnin they felt as if they were looking at a ghost with the way Naruto looked and for Hinata it was more of a perverted thought then a look of recognition. Sakura was also throwing him some looks but he didn't care since he was long over his crush on the girl and now just thought of it as something meaningless to him

Tazuna however was surprised by the blondes appearance. If memory served him right he met this boy along time ago but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Naruto said with team 7 groining at that since they had to deal with that everyday with their team's sensei

"It's okay Naruto (cough) as long as you don't let it happen again (cough)." Hayate said looking at his team "Alright team let's (cough) check your items (cough)." Hayate said with his team pulling out their bags and checking everything they held in the bag. When they were all checked out and cleared they made their way out of the gates not seeing the looks that team 7 was giving not only to them but to Kakashi seeing as how Hayate checked their equipment to make sure that they were prepared

Soon however the two teams were all on their way to wave. Tazuna was, if not terrified, that these kids were to young to be taking this type of mission but Kakashi and Hayate reassured the man that everything would be okay and that the mission would get accomplished. That had eased him down a little but he wasn't willing to let his guard down for a second

Pretty much everything was silent except for Sakura trying to start conversations with the members of team 8 but more specifically Naruto. For some reason the pink haired girl was more interested in Naruto then she ever was. She wanted to know what changed the boy and why his love for her was gone

Naruto however didn't bother biting on the line Sakura was sending and was instead talking to Hinata. He felt that he was glad that his love for Sakura was gone as in the last three months he realized how much of a mistake he made on the girl and felt that a change must be made and the people in his head were yelling "Yes we can". As such his love for her was simply killed with his former persona as Uzumaki Naruto. Now Kuchiki Naruto liked a different girl and he would put all his effort on her were it will defiantly return and not go one way

However as they walked Naruto noticed something that didn't make since. In the middle of the road was a puddle of water. Naruto knew right then and there that something was absolutely wrong as it hasn't rained in the last three weeks. Soon he looked towards Hayate who nodded back telling his student that he knew. Kakashi also saw the puddle but was more surprised that Naruto saw it since the kid was the supposed deadlast of his class while the genious and rookie of the year didn't even bat an eye at it and just continued with his glaring of Naruto

Soon two heads popped out of the water before one of them was thrown at the group of travelers. However before anything could happen there was a loud scream emitted from the air as everyone turned to see one of the would be assassins have a sword go through his stomach and pinning him to the tree where he slowly bleed to death. The one that was in the air was missing his left arm and had scratches over his cloths.

They then looked to see Naruto placed one of his swords into his Bo staff before saying "Wind Release: Wind Shadow Dance" and approached the one pinned by his other blade. The others were amazed at how Naruto took down the two would be assassins in less then twenty seconds. Team 7 were shocked at that since the Naruto they knew would never be able to do that much less in twenty seconds. Sasuke face soon turned to a scowl at how Naruto killed the ninja saying that the blonde got his first kill before him and if there was one thing he knew it was this, he was never second at anything and he would not allow Naruto to beat him at all

"Sensei" Naruto called out getting Hayate's attention "the one that I removed the left arm from is still alive but due to his wounds he only has about twenty minutes before he dies. I would ask him why they tried to attack Tazuna now while you have the chance." Naruto said in an emotionless tone as he walked towards the other Shinobi pinned to the tree. If he were listening he would have heard the sounds of gasping come from the other teams at how he sounded so emotionless. Sakura herself was now wondering how a person her age could take someone's life so easily and with no remorse for his actions

She now knew that she had to talk to the blonde in order for her to get the answers she wanted to solve the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto himself was now standing before the Ninja that was barely conscious after that attack from the blonde shinobi. Naruto was now standing before the man and now had his hand on the handle of his sword and twisted the blade making the man scream out in pain before looking at the emotionless face of Naruto

"I'll only ask this once..who is the man that sent you to kill Tazuna?" Naruto said with his eyes turning blood red with silts making the man's eyes widened and feel as if he was staring into the eyes of a demon

(Later on)

After a full day of walking team 7 and 8 stopped to make camp since they felt that nothing would hurt if they simply rested for the night. After getting the information from the two, now dead, shinobi who were once known as the demon brothers they learned that they were indeed sent to kill Tazuna by a man named Gatou who was their employer and would no doubt send someone that was stronger then them. However they excepted there deaths and as a gift for killing them they gave Naruto their gauntlets and asked the boy to use them with pride.

Sasuke was pissed that the blonde got to take such unique and powerful weapon when he was the one that needed the power. He was now contemplating on stealing the items when the blondes guard was down and make those weapons his

Sakura however was still trying to get Naruto to talk to her but when she saw that nothing she said worked she decided to ask him later on since he was still in his emotionless mode. She would get her answers soon

Now however both teams were sitting before a fire waiting for their fish to cook in order for them to please their hungry stomachs. Sakura looked and saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata, just conversing with each other. She felt a ping of jealousy well up inside her as she saw her chance to get her questions answered

"Naruto." Sakura called getting Naruto's attention

"What do you want Haruno?" Naruto said without looking at her which made heart sink for some reason. However she regained herself and talked to the blonde

"Well I wanted to ask you something, how could you do that to someone like you did earlier?" Sakura asked with Naruto sighing before looking at her

"Look Sakura we are Shinobi which means we have to kill eventually even you. You can't be afraid of what you are." Naruto said with Kakashi smirking behind his mask 'yep this is one smart kid' Kakashi thought as Sakura continued her argument

"But that was another human being who's life you took yet you were so emotionless when you did it. How could you act that while taking someone else's life?" Sakura said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"Sakura there are people in this world that love nothing more then to kill. Those two that I killed today were willing to take Tazuna's life and the man is trying to finish his bridge to save his people from a tyrant that wants nothing more then to cause pain and misery if only to get what he wants. So are you saying that he doesn't deserve to die?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura staying silent

Pretty soon they ate the fish and got ready for bed.

(The next day)

Soon both teams woke up at the crack of dawn and they were ready to go. Naruto before he went to bed had a nice chat with the bridge builder and he had to say he was impressed with the blonde. The boy sounded like he had knowledge and experience that children his age shouldn't posses in them. They were once again on the road with little to no conversation spoken between them. They were to focused on the objective which was to guide the bridge builder back to his home land in one piece.

Soon they came to a dock with a ship awaiting them. Pretty soon they boarded the ship soon set sail. The trip lasted for about two hours with conversations barely spoken since they needed to be silent so that Gatou's goons wouldn't hear them. When they reached the shore line they left the boat and were now well on their way to Tazuna's village.

As they were walking Naruto heard some rustling come in from the bush next to him, so thinking quickly he pulled out a shuriken and chucked it into the bush causing everyone to turn their attention to where Naruto's weapon was thrown. Sakura ran to the bush and saw a white bunny with the shuriken above it's head.

"Oh you poor thing. Naruto what the hell were you thinking trying to hurt this poor creature." Sakura said petting the bunny in an attempt to calm it down.

"Yeah dobe what the hell was that about? Figures a loser like you would make a big deal out of nothing." Sasuke said showing his arrogance before Naruto decked him square in the mouth

"Look you idiot that rabbit has a winter coat when it should be brown in the summer. Tell me what the hell does that look like to you? In fact don't answer that because your to stupid to even think." Naruto said before looking towards another tree glaring at that location.

(Meanwhile)

Momochi Zabuza, aka the demon of the mist watched astonished at how Naruto was able to not only pinpoint his location in the bush but in the trees as well.

"This boy is indeed a challenge. Looks like you have a rival now Haku." Zabuza said with a hunter ninja appearing besides her master

"Indeed it does." Hakku said as Zabuza was ready to make his move. At the same time Haku couldn't help but blush behind her mask while looking at Naruto

(Back to the group)

Sakura finally calmed down the bunny and released it back into the wild. She was about to yell at Naruto but saw how he was looking towards a tree for some reason and was now looking in that same location as well "Naruto what are you looking at?"

However before he could answer Naruto grabbed both her and Hinata and screamed "Get down" everyone quickly listened to him as everyone got to the floor. Not a second later did a huge sized blade leave the tree that Naruto was looking at and flew over the group by barely an inch. Soon the blade went over there heads and imbedded into another tree with a man standing on the handle of said sword

He had short black hair and eyes that screamed bloodlust to them. He wore no shirt only a pair of dark grey pants with camouflage arm and leg warmers and black ninja sandals. When he face the group he showed that he had on a white bandage made mask over the lower half of his face and a headband that held the symbol for mist on it tied on his forehead.

"Well if it isn't the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi and well would you lookie here my old apprentice Hayate Gekou." Zabuza said with Hayate having a scowl on his face

"The feeling (cough) is mutual sensei." Hayate said with Zabuza chuckling at that

"So I see the poison mist effect is still on your lungs. Oh well just be glad I thought you enough for you to fight with that type of lung disease in your system." Zabuza said

"Well if it isn't the demon of the mist himself. I never would have thought you were involved in this when we saw the Demon brothers." Kakashi said reaching for his headband before pushing it up to reveal what was hidden

"My, my if it isn't the famous Sharingan, one of last holding a Sharingan in the world I would feel honored if I haven't seen one before." Zabuza said with Sakura looking confused by that

"A Sharingan? What is that?" she asked

"you don't know what it is? Oh it's one of the most prized bloodlines to exist as it allows the user to basically copy everything his opponent can do." Zabuza said before laying his eyes on Naruto who once again had his emotionless face back on thus making the psychopath giddy inside.

'But how could he have a Sharingan? That bloodline only exists in my clan. Could he be a…?' were the thoughts going through Sasuke's mind as he watched his sensei reveal his left eye.

"Well seeing as how you have that eye out I think I would be quite troublesome so I think I might as well improvise." Zabuza said as he started a set of seals before calling out "Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu" he called out. A highly thick mist appeared out of nowhere. Soon It became so thick that it was hard to see through and everyone was soon huddled up around the bridge builder in order to protect the man. While all this was going on Sasuke and Kibas hands were shaking in fear feeling the bloodlust and the killer intent in the area

'The amount of bloodlust in the area it's..it's..unbearable. it's feels like every part of my body is frozen in fear. If this goes on any longer I'll go insane.' Sasuke thought holding his Kunai tighter and was almost contemplating on taking his own life.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called out getting Sasuke's attention. The masked Sharingan user turned to Sasuke with an eye smile to the Uchiha "it's okay Sasuke me and Hayate will protect all of you. You have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said seeing Sasuke calm down. Naruto however was not willing to let this man get the upper hand on him so he placed his hands at the bottom of his staff.

They waited for a bit before they heard a deep chuckle come from around them "Oh I wouldn't count myself as safe just yet." Said the voice before Zabuza appeared in the middle of the circle with his blade held behind his back. Both team 7 and 8 looked behind their backs to see Zabuza prepared to slice them all in half.

However he was stopped by Naruto and Kakashi who pulled out there blades and stabbed Zabuza through his stomach. However Zabuza simply chuckled before he dissolved into water. Kakashi then saw another Zabuza before him and pushed Naruto out of the way before he was sliced in half by Zabuza. Naruto was amazed at that but is shock quickly turned as Kakashi turned into water.

Zabuza gasp before he heard someone call out "Leaf style: crescent moon dance". He turned to see Hayate descending towards him with his Katana drawn. Zabuza however used his enormous blade to not only block the katana but knock Hayate back. "You'll have to do better then that Hayate." Zabuza called out before he saw a fireball head toward him. He quickly blocked with his giant sword. When the flame cleared him and he pulled his sword out of the ground before he saw Kakashi charge him with his Kunai in hand.

"You'll more power then that piece of crap." Zabuza yelled backhanding Kakashi hard in his face making the masked ninja fly across the field and into a tree. Hayate saw this and charged at him with another dance "Leaf style: dance of the thorn" he yelled holding his blade forward. However he was greeted with Zabuza's fist that sent him flying into the water behind him. Soon his body came back up into the surface, unconscious.

"Hayate" Kakashi yelled as he started another sequence of seals before he inhaled. "Fire style: fireba-" he was cut off by Zabuza's foot that buried itself in his stomach and sent him flying back to the lake that Hayate's body laid. He soon tried to get up he couldn't but feel the heavy water drip of him 'Wait water isn't supposed to be heavy' he thought before his eyes widened "Oh NO"

"Oh YES" Zabuza said appearing next to him and called out "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." He called out. A orb of water soon formed around both him and Hayate due to a clone standing next to him. With that Zabuza managed to beat to Jounnin without even trying. "that was to easy" he said looking at the fearful look on the gennin's face but when he looked at Naruto's he once again saw the emotionless face of Naruto thus making him grin deep behind his mask. He wanted to fight that kid but he would first need to test the boy before he fought him hand to hand

"he caught Kakashi-sensei and Hayate-sensei without even trying." Sakura said with fear held in her voice. Both Kiba and Sasuke had a look of fear on his face while Hinata held a look of determination and stood in front of Tazuna with Shino standing beside her with his insects released. Naruto however was a different story as he stood waiting for Zabuza to make his move. And indeed he did in the form of a water clone that popped out of the water that looked like he held the same amount of bloodlust as his creator

the water clone then began to approach Naruto with the blonde still holding the emotionless mask "Boy you look as if you hold no fear in that young body of yours, why is that?" The Zabuza clone asked with Naruto looking at the clone with his face still emotionless

"Because I fear nothing. In this world I'm afraid of absolutely nothing, not even death." Naruto said getting the clone to laugh at that

"Oh really? Not even death? Are you sure about that kid?" Zabuza asked

"Yes. If you want to kill me go ahead and do it, many others have tried and in the end the results have failed." Naruto said before placing his hands at his Bo staffs ends

"Well then would you like to here a little story?" Zabuza said with Naruto rasing an eyebrow and Kakashi gasping at that

"No you don't mean…" Kakashi said with Zabuza finishing his statement

"Yes the day that marked me becoming what I am. The day of the hidden mist academy test."

Zabuza then spoke of his tale of how he killed everyone in his graduating class due to the gennin exam at the hidden mist academy. He told them how he took the lives of the kids he spent time with and those that were his friends.

The results were almost uncanny. Sakura looked downright horrified at this and was beginning to understand what Naruto meant what he said to her about death to those that deserve it. Kiba and Sasuke looked very impassive and reluctant to fight this guy while Hianta, Shino, and Tazuna looked disgusted at how this man seemed to enjoy what he did.

Naruto however still had his emotionless look on his face telling Zabuza he was not impressed

"Is that it?" Naruto spoke with 'Zabuza' raising an 'eyebrow' at that "you think that that one little thing will cause me to fear you?" Naruto asked before he vanished. Soon the clone scream as he exploded and Naruto appeared behind the falling water holding his two swords in his hands thus bringing the attention to him. Naruto then raised his arms in the air and said "Because it doesn't. awaken Hakumei Reikei." Naruto yelled infusing his two swords together forming his double sided Murasame length blade that he now held in his right hand.

Zabuza's eyes widened at that 'No way. Only the Kurosaki clan from mist could use those types of swords. Could he be one?" Zabuza thought as he watched Naruto swing his blade forward yelling "Gale force winds" as huge, razor sharp wind blew at Zabuza who stood his ground thinking that the winds wouldn't hurt him. He was soon wrong as the winds began to cut him across his body and it was making him begin to regret making that decision.

Soon the winds became to much for him as he pulled out his hand and jumped backwards thus releasing Kakashi from his prison. The same thing happened with Hayate when Zabuza's clone was destroyed as well thus releasing his unconscious body which Kakashi acted quickly and grabbed his knocked out comrade and took him to the shoreline towards the gennin that were to busy watching Naruto to truly noticed the return of their sensei though Kakashi couldn't blame them as the second his fee touched the ground he too was watching the fight take place

Naruto then glided over the water thanks to his blades power making it look like he was a god. Zabuza however stood up to see the blonde do his 'Jesus' like movement before he lightly went down and now stood on the water in front of Zabuza with his eyes now the blood red of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"So Zabuza you ready?" Naruto asked holding his blade and pointed it towards Zabuza who was now trying to get back up due to the attack sent to him by the blonde

"I must admit boy, you have indeed caught my interest but let's see how long you can last against someone of my level." Zabuza said holding his blade before Naruto making the blonde smirk

"I was hoping for something like that." Naruto said before running forward.

Kakashi, with his Sharingan active was amazed to see the way Naruto was fighting someone on Momochi Zabuza's level. While he was watching this Sakura was truly amazed at how Naruto was able to fight this terrifying man with no fear what so ever. She now felt her curiosity for the blonde peak to a new height and now truly wanted to get to know the blonde more and hopefully get back the love he once had for her.

Naruto and Zabuza's battle was heating up. Naruto just dodged a side swipe by the demon of the mist sword by jumping to the sky with added wind power to his feet. He then held his sword in the air and sent a downward slash at him which he blocked. However he soon wished he hadn't as a large wind blew in and cut his arms making him damn near weak in his arms and could barely hold his sword. Naruto however was still hovering above the water

"Well Demon of the mist do you want to quit?" Naruto asked with Zabuza growling before he grabbed his sword and tried to slice the boy in half but Naruto thought a head and flew backwards and got some distance between him and Zabuza

"Well Zabuza I must say that this is boring so I'm afraid that I must end this. Hope to fight you again someday." Naruto said raising his blade high before bringing it down yelling "Gale force twister". When he called that out a huge tornado picked up and made a vortex of water fly directly at Zabuza who could defend himself since his arms were too injured to move. He was soon caught in the vortex and was thrown for a loop as his back hit a tree. He then felt Kunai's hit his body which made him wake up to see Naruto stand before him with his blade held high and was ready to strike

However he was stopped by some Senbon that flew and imbedded themselves in Zabuza's neck making the man cry out in pain before his body went slump, dead.

When that happened a hunter ninja appeared on a tree branch near Zabuza's body "Thank you for your assistance. I've been looking for the chance to strike and thanks to you I was able to accomplish that." Said a deep sexy sounding, saprono like voice that made Naruto immediately know that the person was a female

"I guess I should thank you some what." Naruto said with the hunter nodding her head before she disappeared the reappeared next to Zabuza's body. She then picked up his body and rested him on her shoulder before she formed a single handed tora sign "Farewell" she then left the scene with Zabuza'a body as the other teams along with Hayate now arriving to the scene

"Naruto what happened? Did you kill Zabuza?" Kakashi asked as he pushed his headband down over his Sharingan

"No I didn't a hunter did." Naruto said "but now that I think about it there is more to that then meets the eye." Naruto said to himself as his blade separated andhe placed them back in his Bo staff which confused the members of Team 7 but before they could even ask a question Naruto began to walk away

"Come on we need to get moving before more Ninja show up." Naruto said with everyone nodding and Tazuna now taking them to his home

AN: and break. Well another one bits the dust. Now before hand I'm sorry if you didn't like the first part of the story as that really was all my mind could produce to how Kenpachi met Lee's mom who is Tsunade, yep that's another Reaper original. Now to some that think I'm going soft on Sakura believe me that is something I don't want but for some reason I don't see any reason to bash her in this fic so there may not be any Sakura bashing in this. Hell she might end up with either Gaara or Lee because I'm still thinking his pairing through

Oh and before I forget, has anyone read the new manga? They keep coming up with new ways to piss us off. Now it looks like they already saw Naruto as a hero after he became a gennin, what kinda bullshit is that? So you mean to tell me that I had to sit through Naruto emotional speeches when the job was already done? Man I'm so pissed with that author that my head will just explode thinking about him and his stupidity

The next chapter will come soon with the next update coming to my new fic Swell of the Eternal Sky and I might work on only that for the whole month until January first where it all starts again

Until Next Time

Peace


	7. In the Wave's

I'm Baaaack. Well first off I want to apologize about the last chapter since that was written during a weak moment as my grandpa got sick so I couldn't truly use what my head was telling me to do. Now however my grandpa's health is great so I can keep going. Now for this one I will try to have it contain the whole wave arc if possible so please be sure to get the popcorn ready

Also be sure to buy the new wanted DVD if you didn't see the movie when it was in theaters, which would make a huge loser if you didn't see it. It has action, thrills, partial nudity from the super sexy Angelina Joeli.

Now let's get it on

Team 7 and 8 could now be seen in the house of Tazuna. After the incident with Zabuza passed the teams made their way to their client's house. Sakura kept trying to get Naruto to talk to her but the blonde refused to since he wasn't in a talking mood at all. Sasuke was also trying to get Naruto's attention but it was for different reasons. The Uchiha was trying to pry open the info on where Naruto got that sword that transforms into two swords. Naruto however did answer that with a fist to the Uchiha's face making the boy cry out at that.

Kiba was also a pain in the ass as the boy kept trying to get Hinata away from the boy, he even threatened Naruto not to go near her since she was his girl. What resulted was Hinata's foot kicking his "Package" with chakra added to give more effect to it. The dog boy still couldn't talk normal but his voice was beginning to get back it's deep tone.

Shino however took a different approach and simply talked to Naruto but that was understandable since they were teammates. He asked if Naruto could teach him some kenjutsu moves which the blonde didn't even bother to think on and say yes immediately. When the Aburame heir asked why he was so quick to answer Naruto simply said "I just like you."

The teams were now in the kitchen eating the dinner Tazuna's daughter Tsunami made. She was a very kind woman in her late twenties who was highly grateful to them for bringing her father back to her in one piece. She was also really fond of Naruto when Tazuna told her how he fought some tough ninja to keep him safe.

Naruto was sitting next to both Hinata and Hayate. Hinata was receiving glares from Sakura, who wanted to sit next to Naruto to talk to the boy. However Naruto was once again not in the mood since his mind was going over all the events that occurred after his fight with Zabuza.

"That hunter ninja." Naruto said to himself. Sakura seemingly heard him and thought of this as a way to talk to him

"Naruto what did you just say?" She said getting everyone's attention which made her curse inside seeing her chance getting blown the fuck up

"I was just thinking about that hunter ninja from the other day." Naruto said getting Kakashi's attention

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. The method the hunter ninja used didn't make clear since." Kakashi said pondering on what Naruto told him happened. Hayate was also thinking on what Naruto said happened. Naruto then voiced his next opinion

"Wait isn't a hunter ninja trained to kill then destroy the body?" Naruto asked with Kakashi nodding but then his eye widened

"Yes they are but the method that hunter used would have done the trick. Since he used senbon it would never hold much lethalness to kill…" he was saying before Naruto cut him off

"But if it's angled and aimed at the right spot it could place a person in a death like state. Which would mean one thing." Naruto said with both jounnin speaking at the same time

"Zabuza's still alive (cough)." All three said with the rest gasping

"Oh come on dobe we saw the man get taken down by that hunter. Quit acting stupid." Sasuke said trying to act superior to Naruto only to get glared at by his own sensei.

"Sasuke what he said was completely true. Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said with Sakura looking scared

"You mean that man is still alive? What are we going to do?" Sakura asked with Kakashi sighing

"Well since Zabuza was placed under the effects of the death state it would take him a week to recuperate so we will take that time for training." Kakashi said with both teams looking up, mostly Sasuke who was thinking of how he could beat the information he wanted out of Naruto. Said blonde got up from the table and left

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked seeing the blonde opened the door

"Training. Don't wait up. And Uchiha if you follow me I'll kill you." Naruto said with coldness in is voice that made the Uchiha wet himself. Naruto then walked out with Sasuke leaving the table to go put on some new pants.

(Later on)

Naruto could now be seen under a waterfall in a meditative position. He picked this up from the old man when ever they trained together. He did this to improve his chakra control which wasn't perfect but he was good at it. He was soon stopped when he felt the presence of another being coming to him. He opened his eyes to see a wolf sized fox with nine tails swishing behind stare directly at him

"**So kit how goes thy training?" **Kyuubi said watching Naruto stand up and walk towards him and put his cloths on and grabbed his Bo staff

"It's good though I think your training would be far better for me." Naruto said with Kyuubi nodding. He gave Naruto the fox contract as a mean to the deal they made about a month ago. Naruto met the fox after a day of training and was by far to tired to move. Kyuubi then contacted him and gave him a deal that Naruto couldn't help but take. The deal was that he would give Naruto the fox contract and increased senses's as well as full access to his chakra and learn some of his jutsu's if Naruto would let Kyuubi leave the seal with Naruto determining how much power he would contain. The blonde then signed on the dotted line which resulted in the new features to his body.

"**Okay kit I'm going to teach you another demonic jutsu. It will require about two tails worth of my chakra so bring out that amount and we will begin." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. He then closed his eyes before they snapped open with them now being red. A red veil then appeared and surrounded Naruto's body before two tails appeared behind him

"Let's rock." Naruto said with Kyuubi nodding

(The next day)

Naruto was now walking through the streets of Wave seeing the people look so depressed. Everyone had a job to do at the house. Team 7 was out training with Kakashi while Shino would watch Tazuna and Hinata would look after Tsunami. The boy himself had been sent out to get some groceries for dinner tonight. Naruto personally didn't mind doing this for the woman since she needed to stay at the house to be safe.

As he walked he felt a tug to his pants and looked down to see a little girl with a group of kids looking amazed at him.

"Excuse me sir are you a ninja?" they asked with Naruto smirking and getting down on one smiling at them

"Yep. I'm a ninja from the village called Konoha." Naruto said with the other kids gasping at that. They then started asking him to teach them some things. The blonde smiled and told them that they couldn't really learn from him until they were older. They groined but asked Naruto to show them a little jutsu. Naruto nodded at that and looked at the sky. He did some seals before calling out

"Ninja art: Hidden Rain Jutsu." He said. The sky's turned cloudy which made the villagers look up before rain began to fall. The people stood up cheering while the kids played in the rain while Naruto walked to finish the job he was sent out to do.

(Later that night)

Naruto was pissed off. That stupid kid that was Tazuna's grandson came in when they were all just chilling and having conversations amongst each other. Then the little bastard came in talking about how they were going to die at the hands of Gatou's men. Naruto simply scoffed at the kid and continued his conversation with Hinata. The kid then just wouldn't back down and complained about how Naruto didn't know what it was like to suffer

At that point it sent Naruto over the edge and he responded to it, with some hard truth telling words. He told the boy all the shit he went through and how his own sensei tried to kill him, which made the group gasp at that and sent Tsunami to tears. Naruto was so pissed he even drew his swords and cross then over the boys throat which resulted in everyone becoming cautious about the boy who was threatening to kill a child. However as fast as it started Naruto stopped when he ran out of the house muttering about the kid needing to grow a backbone as well as a brain.

Nobody said a word after that besides Hinata who told the boy off and went to go to bed. Sakura was pissed as well but not because of the reason Hinata was. She wanted to finally talk to the boy since he was calm enough to speak but thanks to the boys stupidity that has now been shot to hell. Kiba and Sasuke however didn't really care but were wondering how the blonde could go through all that. Shino was also wondering why the people would attack him because of the Kyuubi no kitsune in him

The blonde was now taking on a thousand clones with his swords out. He currently had the blades covered in blue flames due to a fire jutsu he created a while back.

"Let's see how long you guys last." Naruto said running forward with the blades held high ready to do some much needed angry management.

(Next Day)

Haku got up from her bed and opened the blinds in her room letting in the light. She let her hair down and put on a pink dress that showed off her figure pretty good. Today she was going to try and get some herbs to get her surrogate father heal faster. She didn't know what made her decide to go out this day or this mourning for that matter but something told her she needed to go today at this moment but she had to heal Zabuza so she went without any complaint

She was still amazed at how the man was taken down by that blonde boy. She never seen something like that, the type of swordsmanship he displayed. She also had the feeling that that type of power was somehow familiar to her like she felt that type of power before. However her thought went back to her mission. She wanted nothing more then to keep the man that saved her from that hell known as Water country and she would do that by healing his wounds

When she came to the area that held the herbs needed. But she soon gasped at what she saw. Most of the beautiful land was scorched and some of the trees had cracks and cuts on it. She then saw that most of the dirt looked like glass before her line of sight followed the glass until she saw the body of the person that was on her mind. She saw that his hands were near a pair of twin katanas. Haku also saw animal gathering near him as he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Haku then approached his body with a heavy heart. She got down on her knees near him and extended her palm in an attempt to take him out. She was going to lesson Zabuza's problems by doing this but two things stopped her. One was the thought of killing someone in their sleep and Naruto's hand grabbing her arm stopping her attempt on his life

"To think I fall asleep outside and a pretty girl want to kill me. What's next I gotta a kid up in snow country?" Naruto said opening his eyes and looked at Haku who looked like an angel under the shadow of the forest. Naruto let go of her and sat up looking at the girl who regained her composure

"You shouldn't really sleep outside or else you'll catch a cold." She said trying to hide the fact that she tried to kill the boy

"Well I'll take my chances on that. Anyway what the hell are you doing out here?" Naruto asked

"I'm here to find some herbs to help a person's wounds heal would you like to help?" she asked thinking that everything was okay

"Well I would but then that would be helping the enemy huh? Miss Hunter Ninja?" Naruto asked looking her in the eyes and saw the girl gasp at that

"How did you-" She was about to ask before Naruto interrupted her

"Your scent. You can't get past someone with increased senses twice and think you'll get away with it." Naruto said with Haku hanging her head down in embarrassment

"Now why are you in wave in the first place? After all pretty girls don't get to walk around without being snatched up." Naruto asked seeing the girl blush a little when he said pretty which meant he was talking about her

"I'm here because I'm hiding." She said

"Hiding from what exactly?"

"Well I'm from Water Country and I also hold a bloodline limit, where I have complete control over the water itself and freeze it, but because of where I'm from people are hated because of it due to my countries bloodline civil war. At the time the only people that held this bloodline were me and my mother. We lived poor but we were still happy till one day my bloodline activated and I tried it out. When my mother saw it she panicked and told me to never do it again or else I'll be a monster. And on that following day people attacked my home and what resulted was my mother getting killed by my father then the bastard came after me. I was so afraid but when I saw my mother's dead body I used my Bloodline power to turn water into ice and killed them all including my father." She said with tears falling from her face but Naruto stopped it by rubbing her cheek making her look at him. She was then pulled into a hug from the blonde who patted her back as tears silently fell from her face

"So your alone in this world too huh? Well you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll keep you safe." The blonde said hearing Haku gasp. He then faced her seeing the girls face looked surprised when he said that

"But how can you-" Haku asked with Naruto once again interrupting her

"What if I told you that there was a place where you didn't have anything to fear. A place where your powers are viewed as a blessing instead of a curse." Naruto said with the girl pondering his words

"I would say where would it exist." She said

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my sensei to see if it's okay if you and Zabuza can come back with us. Alright?" He said with the girl looking like she was pondering what his words.

"Let me ask Zabuza first before I make any decisions." She said with Naruto nodding

"Look if you can meet me back out here tonight at midnight and we'll talk more on it." Naruto said getting up seeing the girl nod her head

"Oh yeah what's your name by the way? I never got the chance to ask. My names Kuchiki Naruto by the way." He said

"My name is Haku, Hitsuguya Haku." Haku said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the girls last name before he nodded and walked away (Okay real quick that wasn't my idea. That was VFSNAKE in his rise of the lord foxes fic, a real classic. He made Toushiro her cousin and yet none of you thought of using it?)

When Naruto out of sight Haku got to work on gathering the herbs needed and couldn't help but think of the blonde boy with her heart beating more every time she thought of when Naruto hugged her

"I think I'm in love." She said to herself blushing while working faster in getting herbs

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked down the path with a smirk on his face. He never would have the guts to do that and basically get a date at the same time. He wondered if that would work again

"Naruto." His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sakura stand in front of him. His smirk dropped when he saw her as she was the only person that could ruin his good mood

"What do you want Haruno?" Naruto asked with the girl looking down

"Oh well I came out here to look for you. Everyone was worried about you." She said with Naruto walking past her and she herself catching up with him and walking by him trying to get the conversation she worked so hard to get

"Well I'm surprised by that. However it doesn't matter now what do you want." He asked

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said with Naruto scoffing

"So now you want my attention? Sorry Sakura you're a little late too try to talk to me now after my transformation into someone that you can talk to." Naruto said with the girl's head going down. He didn't know how cold and mean that statement was but she knew he was right when he said it. After all she was very mean to him throughout their days in the academy and she really didn't have much to say other then sorry to the blonde but she wasn't going to let her chances explode in her face. She was going to get Naruto to talk to her one way or another

"Look Naruto I know what I did was wrong but you have to understand you used to be really annoying. You would constantly ask me out for dates, pester me at every chance you had, I didn't have any other choice then to hit you but then here you come to not only surprise everyone that you passed but you acted very different. Then after that day I just wanted to talk to you and hopefully you could be…." She was interrupted when Naruto spoke

"What? Your boyfriend?" Naruto said with the girl looking away and blushed up a storm

"Well…not when you…put it like…that." Sakura said with Naruto scoffing at that

"So you wanted to talk to me because you were jealous. Look Sakura when I said my 'feelings', if you could call it that, was just stupid first crush puppy love. I have absolutely no desire to try and be with a selfish, self-centered, narrow minded fan girl whose only reason for becoming a ninja was to get a boy that is a homosexual." Naruto said with the girl gasping and was now standing in front of him

"Okay Naruto that was just mean. I didn't become a ninja for Sasuke, he was just their and I thought he was someone that I would love to be with." Sakura said with Naruto scoffing once more

"So you ended your friendship, bullied a kid, used peer pressure, and acted like a submissive bitch to a gay boy was because you wanted to be with someone?" Naruto said with Sakura's head once again lowering after hearing that "Look Sakura you have many things to repent for such as repairing your once great friendship with Ino and even after that I may consider talking to you again." Naruto said walking by the girl whose head was still down. She sighed before looking at Naruto's retreating form

"Looks like I now know where to start." She said before following Naruto though she didn't say a word to him as they walked back in silence

(Later on that night - two hours before meeting Haku)

Naruto and Hinata were in a very heated make-out session in the boy's room after Naruto put a seal lock and sound barrier up thanks to his previous training with the Sandaime. After his little 'talk' with Sakura, Naruto went into the house to find everyone was out. Sasuke and Kiba were in the forest with Kakashi for training. Sakura already mastered the exercise which is how she was able to come get him. His own team was also busy except Hinata. Hayate and Shino were watching Tazuna at the bridge, probably helping the man with what he needed. Hinata on the other hand was assigned to protecting Tsunami so he got the chance to talk to her a little bit since Sakura was given the same job

However since Naruto didn't want to talk to the pink haired girl again he decided to talk to Hinata. After a bit of talking the conversation soon went back to the moment the two shared where they almost kissed for the first time which eventually lead to them having their first make-out session. The white eyed girl couldn't believe that this was happening. The boy she wanted to be with was now kissing her full blown

All the emotions they held in for each other seemed to just explode and got them ready to do something that would forever make them belong to each other.

Hinata pulled back breaking the kiss thus making Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he saw her stand up and took off her cloths his eyes widened at that

"Hinata are you sure tha-" he was cut off when the girl kissed him again with her shirt off. She then took his shirt off revealing his well muscled abs to her which made the girl blush at the sight of them. She then took off her pants and sat back down on the bed with the moon light reflecting off her skin giving it a nice glow.

"Naruto-kun do you know how many years I've known you?" she asked with Naruto thinking back

"About three years." Naruto said with the girl rubbing around his body making the boy blush

"Then you owe me for making me wait three years for you." She said kissing him lightly before she broke it and placed her head on his looking into his eyes "I want this Naruto-kun. I want you to take me and make me whole. You're the only one I want to give my heart to." She said with Naruto himself smirking

"As you wish." He said as he kissed the girl with his tongue instantly going into the others mouth allowing a little clash to go between the two. His hands soon explored her body enjoying the feel of her curves and her slim perfect figure that was amazing for someone her age and would keep growing until she reached her adult years and that he couldn't wait for. Naruto hands weren't the only one exploring as The Hyuuga girl had her hands going to his waist line and trying to get the pants off or at least get her hands in there. Naruto soon answered her request as he got on his knees and removed the pants while his lips were till locked on Hinata's

The blonde soon broke the kiss and was now kissing the girls neck making her moan out his name while he was currently reaching behind her back to remove the evil bra strap that held her small but great C-cup size breast. The strap soon came off and Naruto hands were rubbing them while he opened his mouth and bite down on her neck and started to suck on the mound of flesh thus giving her the mark that told everyone she was taken. Hinata then pushed him off her as the blue haired girl pulled down her panties before removing them completely showing Naruto the prize for his good job

Naruto gasped at her fully nude body shining off the light from the moon. His eyes never stopped looking at her which made her blush because when she looked down she saw some restraint in his boxers which meant he was highly aroused by her seductiveness. He then saw the girl lay down on the bed widening her legs showing herself to the one she loved. Naruto then trailed his hands over her smooth skin as he looked at the small shrub of hair down bellow

He licked his lips before he went down on her silt hard due to the girl grabbing the back of his head and slammed him to that area and soon cried out in pleasure as his tongue went over her slit.

"Naruto-kun---ah---there—keep licking there." The girl cried out with her hands still on the blonde head as he continued to lap her up. Naruto was enjoying himself, lapping up this beautiful girl in his presence. As he licks her he couldn't help but think he tasted blue berries for some reason but he kept it going. Soon the girls legs went over his back while her hands were still locked in his hair enjoying her first moment of oral sex.

Naruto soon thrusted his tongue in deeper into her silt before it came in contact with a soft, spongy area. He started to lick in a circular motion in the girl slit as juices soon began to flow out like the Nile River. Soon Hinata moaned loudly before came a sound that made him glad that he put up the sound barrier as the girl yelled out "NARUTO-KUN" and soon her juices came flowing into his mouth giving him a drink he just loved. The girl let go of him after feeling her first orgasm at the hands of the blonde boy.

She fell back with a small layer of sweat over her body as she tried to regain her composure. Naruto however was now removing his boxers now making both of them dressed in their birthday suits. She saw the bare pubic hair on Naruto though she was surprised at his length which was six inches. Naruto then grabbed his length and pushed it in slowly before looking at the girl he was about to take. Naruto looked her in the eye seeing her look determined to have Naruto in her. She saw how he wasn't as fast to take her like she wanted him to so she decided to simply help him

She then moved her head up and locked her lips with his before she lifted her legs over his waist and brought him down on her with his member touching her hymen. Naruto then let everything leave his mind before he pulled out and went back down breaking her free of her virginity. The girl screamed into his mouth as a lone tear fell from her eyes. She then opened her eyes and saw her dreams come true and saw that Naruto was united with her

Naruto waited for about a minute and started to pull out and go back in. He like how tight the girl was and couldn't help but go slow just to enjoy it. She was glad to feel her hips on his. As he kept going in and out the girl was doing the same thing by moving her hips upward, meeting him with each hit when he would slide in. The speed soon started to go faster and faster with the girl moaning each time he went in.

Soon her climax came in a loud scream as well as Naruto though he had nothing to worry about. Another part of the deal Kyuubi made to him was complete access to his sense's which included _touch. _another thing the fox demon said to him was that he would allow Naruto to only shoot 'blanks' whenever he would have any form of intercourse so that he would never have to worry about early pregnancy

So with that he released within her without any worry. After that they both collapsed in each others arms and fell to a blissful sleep. However they didn't see the eye's of the Kyuubi no kitsune who was both laughing and praising his vessel for what he just did

"**Goof job kit in using the skill's I taught you. Keep doing that and your bond to get more pussy then me. Though you'll never find pussy better then the Nibi.**" Kyuubi thought back to the times he was in his human form with that sexy goddess that called herself the two tailed cat and the number of homes they destroyed on their 'intercourse' days.

(Later on – one hour later)

Naruto now stood fully dressed after getting an hour of sleep. Hinata was still knocked out but she was alright. After he got up and dressed he saw Kakashi and Hayate were back in the house along with the others. After he got the two Jounnin alone Naruto explained the offer he made out to Haku. At first they didn't like the idea of offering something to the enemy without proper clearance but Naruto told him how he felt that everything she told him felt true by the way they sounded

In the end they let Naruto have full control of the situation and just prayed that he knew what he was doing. The Blonde was in the forest now waiting for the ice user to arrive under the light of the moon. He hoped the girl wouldn't let his hopes down by not showing up. He then looked at his watch that read four minutes to midnight. Three minutes, Two minutes, One minute. He then counted the seconds down till five seconds remained, four, three, two, and one. At that moment Haku appeared with a figure resting on her shoulder and was gasping for air. The figure was none other then Momochi Zabuza who didn't look all that happy seeing

"Okay brat why the hell would you ask Haku to come out here this late and alone for that matter?" Zabuza asked trying to stand up on his two feet but soon needed Haku to hold him in place

"Look Zabuza I'm sorry about that but I never thought you would come after she put you in the death state." Naruto said with the man growling

"Doesn't matter. Anyway what the fuck do you want that would require coming this late?" The man known as the demon of the mist said with Haku helping him sit down with his back propped up on a tree to help him to catch his breath. Naruto then replied the same message as well as the invitation to Haku to Zabuza with the ice user nodding her head to tell him it was true. The man was silent for a while before he spoke

"Well what would happen if we didn't take you're so called offer?" Zabuza said wondering what was option two

"You die and I take your sword." Naruto said blankly with Zabuza looking mad

"What I'll be damn if I let you-" He said before Naruto interrupted him with blazing red eyes that told him to stop and listen

"Zabuza get this. When I fought you about four days ago you underestimated me and what resulted were you getting pierced in your fucking neck, an area that would spell instant death if injured, and you think that you would be in full strength in three days? Let me explain the rest to you. The death state puts the body in a way where it can live without the beat of the heart for about twenty minutes, which is the average time for the body to live without a heart in the first place. and then you think that your body would become completely ready in seven days tops? Wrong. The body would need an extra three day's, at the most four, to be back at full strength. Plus to make matters worse you haven't even faced my full power." Naruto said with his eyes going back to blue.

He then looked at Zabuza's face and could see the man looked very deep in thought. He looked at Haku to see the girl look worried but held a lot of hope in her face. Zabuza sighed deeply before he tried to push his way up which prompted Haku to quickly stand up and help the man stand up on his feet. He then looked Naruto in his eye to see the Blondes hard look was still on though he was able to read the boy's eyes and see that he meant business

"Very well then." He said with Haku cheering in her head as now she would be able to be with Naruto thanks to this.

"Good choice now here's what you can do." Naruto said explaining his plan to the two nuke nin from kiri.

(Time skip – 3 day's later)

Two samurai men came walking towards the house with their hands on the sword. They came here for one thing and one thing only, to kidnap the daughter of Tazuna to use not only as a weapon but to also as a little sex toy when ever they wanted to vent some steam.

They soon came to the door they busted it down on for one to get hit across his face by some invisible force. The other samurai looked forward to see Naruto walking out of the damaged door with Hakumei Reiki resting on his arm and now stood on the other end of the dock.

"Okay brat just who the hell are you?" one of the samurai asked with Naruto simply pointing the blade towards them

"Your killer." Was all the blonde said which struck a nerve and make the men charge forward, their last mistake. Naruto simply tightened his grip on his blade and simply whispered "Kaze Yurei Kiri (Wind Ghost Edge)". The men had no idea what happened as all they saw was Naruto standing right in front of them then he simply vanished and was now behind them "Shine (Die)" was all he said as the Samurai's turned into huge bloody chunks that due to the flight and momentum that built before their deaths caused what was once their bodies go over the dock and sink into the ocean where the blood appeared on the surface.

Naruto chuckled as he heard Inari's gasp as he looked at the open door. To see the eight year old boy looking surprised at what the blonde did. Naruto however saw something on the ground. It looked like the two swords the Samurai were carrying before they went out. Naruto looked at them curiously before he picked them up.

He was surprised to see the quality of them was in perfect condition. He then took them from their sheathes to see that they were in fact great. He then looked at Inari and couldn't help but smirk. He then walked towards the kid and handed him the blades with said kid looking confused by that

"Naruto why are you giving these to me?" he asked with Naruto getting down on his knees and smiled at the boy while placing a hand on his forehead and rubbed it

"Because kid I think you're the best person to hold them." He said with the boy looking like he was about to cry.

"Thank you Naruto." He said with hugging the blades more. Naruto stood up and walked away to the bridge. Naruto didn't see the huge smile on Inari's face

(Later on)

Naruto appeared on the bridge, which was consumed with a thick white mist, to see his teammates and team 7 were fighting Zabuza and Haku. He saw that Sakura, Shino, and Hinata were the ones protecting Tazuna while Sasuke and Kiba were taking on Haku at the same time. When he could be seen Sakura looked in his direction

"Naruto it's you. Where have you been?" She asked with Naruto continuing to walk forward

"I've been home protecting Tsunami and Inari. Their alright Tazuna." Naruto said with the old man thanking him for protecting his family. Naruto then continued walking forward while letting the wind twirl around him making seem like a god in some people's eyes. He continued walking to see Zabuza was fighting Kakashi and Hayate only to see that they weren't really fighting just talking to each other

"Is this what you guys been doing?" Naruto asked getting the attention of the three Jounnin

"What's up kid? Well actually yes. They were just telling me what your village is like and some old mission we all took during our early years." Zabuza said with both men nodding.

He soon heard the sound of ice breaking and looked behind him to see Haku come flying at him giving him a huge hug while said girl was screaming "Naruto-kun"

(Meanwhile)

Hinata grabbed her head which caused the others to look at her.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Shino asked

"I sense a disturbance in the force." She said

(Back to Naruto)

"Okay well it looks like the gangs all here so sensei now do you believe me?" Naruto said with both Jounnin nodding

"Yes Naruto (cough) we do though (cough) it will feel a bit weird (cough) having your former sensei (cough) be in the same place as you." Hayate said with Zabuza chuckling

"Come on Hayate it wasn't all that bad. Hell we had some pretty sick trips besides that one time." Zabuza said with Hayate nodding. That was the day Hayate breathed in poisonous gas that affected his lungs permanently.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? It appears the demon of the mist has turned traitor, not that I'm surprised." Said a voice that made them turn to look to see it belonged to none other then Gatou himself with his thugs surrounding the other end to the bridge. They all held weapons and were prepared to take the boy down

"My if it isn't the prey coming to the lion dens. Hey Zabuza what do you think about taking this fat fuck to where he belongs?" Naruto asked with Zabuza laughing with bloodlust evident in his voice.

"Oh yes my blonde friend, lets send the puppy back to it's owner." He said with the others nodding then charged forward where Gatou acted like a little pussy and ran behind his thugs for protection. However they only lasted about five minutes with all five tearing threw the thugs and ended up with Zabuza taking down Gatou.

However Naruto saw the strangest thing. He saw Gatous spirit get taken by a huge gate where a hand grabbed his soul and pulled it away before thegate closed

(One week later)

Team 8 and 7 with Zabuza and Haku now stood before the now complete bridge that Tazuna dreamed of. After Gatou's death was announced the people were in tears by that. The construction for the bridge soon went back under way with all the men in the village assiting and Naruto using his clones to double that number which was five hundred. Tazuna damn near cried with the way the people came to support the building of the bridge, hell even some of the workers that walked out on his came back just to work for him

Then to add more to this fairy tale like story Naruto and Team 8 broke into Gatou's hideout to find out the man was incredibly stupid as he left all his money in a safe that had the combination lock numbers tuned to the simplest number called twin eyes (0000). After getting all the mans money and documents they gave all of them at the hands of the new village leader Tazuna.

Naruto was also talking to Hinata and Haku who told him something he never thought was possible. They both told him how they felt which lead to every mans favorite thing in the world, a cat. No one knows why men liked cat fights though it was under the idea that they took off their cloths but that would require more study before a final analysis was made out

However Naruto intervened before they could even do that much

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do? I mean I thought we were…you know." Hinata said with Naruto sighing while the white eyed glared at Haku with said ice user doing the same

"Look Hinata I know you don't like it but you have to understand that if anything I love Haku just as much as I love you." He said with both girls looking at him in shock at the way he voiced his words "Believe me it was never my intention to get her heart in the first place, just to help someone that was having the same type of fucked up life I had. But I'm sure it could work out in the end." Naruto said with the white eyed girl sighing

"Well I guess we can work something out. But let me tell you this if anyone's going to be the first mother of your child you can damn well bet it will be me." She said with much strength in her voice that made Haku sweat drop. Naruto smirked inwardly as he placed his arms around both girls shoulders making both of them blush.

"Don't worry my angels I'll make sure that you can have whatever you like." Naruto said with the girl getting closer to the boy they loved

So here they were now getting ready to go with the people of wave there to send them off. The people were all smiling happy smiles at the group that helped take down a tyrant and save them from the darkness that said tyrant worked so hard to put them in.

"Thank you all for saving us, We are forever in your debt." Tazuna said with Naruto waving it off

"Don't worry about it old man, just be sure to send the money when you get it together." Naruto said with Tazuna nodding. Inari then walked up to Naruto with his new swords strapped to his back.

"Will you come back Naruto-nii-san?" Inari asked with Naruto getting down on one knee and smiled at the boy

"You bet kid. I want to see how strong you are with those swords I gave you." Naruto said with Inari nodding vigorously

"Yes let's hope he does with that Kenjutsu scroll I gave him." Zabuza said with Inari looking at him and bowing

"I will Zabuza-sensei." He said with the former demon of the mist rubbing his head and eye smiling at the boy. It turned out Kakashi taught him how to do that

With that said the group left the land of waves with the villagers watching them leave

"Hey what should we name the bridge?" one of the villagers asked

"How about 'The Great Tazuna Bridge of Super Awesomeness'" he said with everyone sweat dropping at that

"How about something less gay." One said

"I know 'The Great Naruto Bridge' since his name means Maelstrom." Inari said with the villagers cheering at that with Tazuna beaming with pride

"Very well then. From this moment on the name of the bridge shall be 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of the hero that brought hope back to this land." He said with the people cheering before they went home worry free for the first time in months.

AN: and break. Well I finally got this one done after a while. Now I have some news. First off I decided to increase the harem past the number I set. I wouldn't normally do this but I soon remembered that it was my original intention. Besides some of my favorite authors have done huge harems so why not I follow though it will be the last time I do this. I tell you who else is in next chapter

Now as for that little thing between Naruto and Sakura I will tell you that it is not a sign of Sakura getting in the harem. Let I said I decided to not bash her in this one since some of my favorites had to bite the bullet and do something different. However the possibility of me doing a Naruto/Sakura might happen but don't get your hopes up

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	8. Line up for the Exams

Hey my friend's what it do? Well first let me recommend a new fic called A Foxes Tales by Chrisdz. It's not long in the beginning but his stories are normally click first ask questions later. Also if you haven't read it which is normally impossible by now check out these two fic's called Descendant of Namikaze Revan by and Brothers of the Damned by The Fifth Rider of Armageddon. Those two are one of my favorites at the moment by those two authors and I hope you check them out

Now as for this one I got the next update right here. Also I might as well say this so you can at least have something to look forward to. Naruto will achieve Bankai by the second exam. Now don't give me that "it's to early for that" bullshit as Ichigo lost his powers then both regained and awakened them at the same time, then about three months later or so He get's his Bankai so don't say for a minute that I'm making Naruto to strong

Also I think I should give my reasons as to why I refuse to do Sakura bashing for this fiction. The reason is because all my favorite authors have done it at least once and I mean well known authors like Dirty Reid and Fifth Rider of Armageddon. I felt that the quicker I get that out of the way then I no longer have to do it. Believe me I know some of you are pissed, I Know but you have to understand it's like a bike you may fall many times but eventually you'll have to ride it again

And I will be revealing some of the things I have planned for Kenpachi next chapter and believe me the second you read them you'll know the idea I had for him and I might add Ino to Naruto's harem since I want to give that pairing a try

Now enough of that bull, let's get it on

The trip back was all but one word, Peaceful. Why? Because Sakura didn't say a single word the rest of the trip. After they crossed the bridge they no longer had restrictions on them and could move at Shinobi speed now. Since Sakura held such low reserves of Chakra she had to concentrate on nothing BUT running. Kakashi saw Naruto and Zabuza talking amongst each other while Haku was doing the same with Hinata. He also saw the other members remaining silent since they weren't in the mood for talking

They soon came back to the village on Shinobi speed alone in two days since they had to camp out one night then pick up the same pace the following day. That night of camping had a lot of things going on at once as Kiba tried to make moves at Hinata, which made the girl feel uncomfortable since she knew his feelings for her but didn't know how to turn him down without breaking his heart. Naruto and Haku were spending some time together but they had to do some dodging from Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura because the pink haired girl wanted to get another chance to prove herself to the Blonde boy, while at the same time feel jealousy towards Haku since the girl could easily get the blonde attention but when she tried she would have to prepare for a emotionless faced Naruto which was something she was not used to and hopped that if possible could get Naruto out of that habit

For Sasuke it was the constant pestering and interference in Naruto's personal business. The Uchiha would try to get Naruto to fight him due to his Sharingan finally being active again after that day and the confrontation he had with his brother. Sasuke was trying to learn the secret behind Naruto's sword and was trying to think of away to steal it to use as his own. However all his attempts were stopped by Kakashi or the Blondes teammate Shino who was tired of the boy bothering someone that was the closet thing to what he could call a best friend. However the second reason to Sasuke's pestering was him trying too get Haku to talk to him. For some reason he thought since the girl was strong and beautiful then she should get with him through his clan laws

Haku wasn't as merciful as Hinata as she felt that he could shove his stupid clan laws up his secret homosexual ass. Naruto had a tear in his eyes when he heard that and help but feel proud he had this girl's heart already

When they came to the gates of Konoha they were stopped by an ANBU lead by a falcon masked ANBU member

"Hatake Kakashi, please explain the reason as to why you have an S-class Nuke nin and an unknown other in your group?" She asked with Naruto stepping forward

"Momochi Zabuza and his adoptive Daughter Hitsuguya Haku wish to join the leaf as members under it's rank." Naruto said with the ANBU looking at him for about a minute before she nodded to him

"Very well, we will escort you to Hokage-sama's office. If we so much as sense any hostile movements from the two then we will have no choice but to take them down on the spot." She said with Naruto nodding. They then walked into the village and into the streets. Zabuza and Haku saw that they were glaring at the group which confused them, How could these people know who they were when only Shinobi were allowed access to BINGO books.

"Their glaring at me." Naruto said as if it were an everyday thing. That one thing got the attention of Team 7 except team 8 since they already knew the answer to what he was saying. Sakura felt her curiosity increase on the boy

'What does he mean by that? I mean sure some of his pranks were pretty immature but how could that make everyone in the village glare at him. Naruto why is it that you hide so much from the world?' She thought with Sasuke wondering the same thing though his thoughts were more of what to do to get the blondes power

"Naruto-kun why is it that they all glare at you?" Haku asked with a worried expression on her face. Naruto looked her in the eye to see she was truly worried about the boy

"It's a secret that I can't say out here due to a law created around it, plus the fact that I don't trust our current company with said information. I'll tell you later today." Naruto said with Haku nodding. Sakura however had her head down when she heard that Naruto didn't trust her

'Looks like I have a lot of work to do before he can call me his friend. That and I have to fix my relationship with Ino as well. Why is it that my life would be so much easier if Sasuke was never in the picture?' Sakura thought questioning her feelings for the boy

Soon both teams with Zabuza and Haku arrived to the Kage tower. They soon were in the presence of the Sandaime Hokage whose eyes widened before they narrowed which made Zabuza gulp seeing that look. It reminded him of the great Sandaime Mizukage, who was a fellow member of the seven swordsmen of the mist before the man was killed by the Yondaime Mizukage which resulted in him as well as the other members to leave the village with some apprentices to match.

"Momochi Zabuza do, you in somehow, find me amusing in some way?" Sarutobi asked making the Demon of the mist sweat some bullets before he answered

"No Hokage-sama, it's just that you reminded me of the Sandaime Mizukage before the man was killed. The look in your eyes reminded me so much of him." Zabuza said apologizing by bowing to the old man out of the respect with Sarutobi chuckling by waving it off

"Sorry for I understand how you feel. He was one of the greatest men I ever had the honor of knowing before his untimely death at the hands of your current Mizukage. However back to the matter at hand, why is it that you are here in Konoha?" He asked again with Zabuza getting down on one knee

"Hokage-sama I, Momochi Zabuza as well as my apprentice Hitsuguya Haku, wish to place our allegiance to the leaf." He said with Sarutobi humming to himself

"Well that would be very beneficial to our cause but I wish to ask what made you make this decision in joining us?" He asked with Zabuza standing on his feet

"Because I have long since grown tired of hiding from the hunter ninjas plus I also no longer wish to endanger the person I see as a Daughter." He said with Haku looking at him with teary eyes. It appeared that he didn't view her as a tool like she thought

"Okay I'll tell you what, I'll allow the girl in the village and place you under a month's probation while you wait to stand trail before the council to determine weather or not you can join our ranks. However what would you rate the girl in rank?" He asked with Zabuza pondering for a bit before he spoke

"I would call her on solid Chunnin level as she has yet to develop the skills needed to be a Jounnin." He said with Sarutobi nodding before Haku stepped forward

"Um sir, if it's okay with you I would like to run the Kunoichi program in this village." Haku said. After seeing the way Sakura acted on the mission she wanted to make sure that there would be no more Kunoichi produced to take down the honor that so many Kunoichi worked so hard to gain. Sarutobi nodded at that. It all began somewhat twelve years ago when the civilians made complaints that they wanted their little girls to become more disciplined in edict so their chances of getting married by a feudal lord would increase. Sarutobi felt truly stupid for listening to the villagers as they wanted Naruto to die. Well they were going to be in for quite a surprise as he needed to make some changes to the academy to make sure the villagers NEVER have a hand in Shinobi business

"Very well then. I'll make the papers needed for you to take control of the Kunoichi training." He said hiding the glee he had within him on what was soon to become a very well needed change and was bound to make a lot of the current Kunoichi happy with his decision.

"Now then I'll let you know when your trail date will be when I discuss it with the council. Now on the matter of where you'll be living." He said with Naruto stepping in

"Old man I got them on that. Let them stay at my house since it's big enough to house them." Naruto said with Sasuke looking surprised before he spoke

"Please loser. You live in a little apartment in a small section of the village. Hokage-sama let them stay at a place of high honor which is the Uchiha clan compound." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk, hiding the hopes of getting the chance of sleeping with the Hot ice girl

"Actually Naruto moved from that apartment to a bigger house." Hiruzen said with the smirk leaving Sasuke's face though it came back up

"So what? I bet his house can barely be compared to the Uchiha compound." He said with Naruto chuckling at that getting the Uchiha's attention

"I'm afraid that rat infested building you call a house is nothing compared to the house my parents left me and believe me it's pretty big." Naruto said with Sakura finally placing in her two cents on the conversation

"Wait! Naruto who are your parents? I thought you were an orphan?" She asked with Naruto looking at her with an emotionless face

"Sakura what makes you think I would tell you any of my secrets?" Naruto asked with a question himself thus ending any attempt the pink haired girl had at trying to get info on the boy

"Okay. Look Zabuza and Haku you shall be located at Naruto's home. Uchiha Sasuke you will not try the same thing with Naruto again or else I'll punish you with D-rank missions till you become an Elite Jounnin in rank." He said with the Uchiha scowling

He then dismissed all of them before Naruto simply stayed in the room before taking out a scroll and tossing it to the old man getting confused looks from him

"It's for the people in Nami no Kuni. I wish to make it easier on them by paying the change in rank for them." Naruto said as he left not seeing the huge smirk on the old mans, This boy was truly his fathers son as he could see Minato doing the exact same thing he just did.

'Yep that boy will make one hell of a Hokage when his time comes.' He thought with a deep smirk

(One month later)

It's been one full month since the Wave mission and things were starting to become normal again in some tense of the word. After the mission team 8 was given a week off before they went on their next B-ranked mission which was going to a place called the Katabami Goldmines who were having trouble with something called the Kurogane family whose leader was another member of the mist seven swordsmen named Kurosaki Raiga and his apprentice named Ranmaru, who was another Mist Bloodline holder and was hated because of his gift. Raiga was once known as the Storm of the Mist due to his unique ability to summon and manipulate the very lightning itself. He was very a truly formidable opponent as he could called a lightning bolt due to his pike like swords power that Naruto seemingly felt as if he recognized the power behind them.

Soon it came down to Naruto fighting Raiga which resulted in Raiga losing as Naruto's wind based sword defeated the lightning power of Raiga's. It soon took the words of Ranmaru to get the man to calm down and listen to reason. The man then also agreed to come back to Konoha with team 8 which made Sarutobi even more surprised with the way Naruto was bringing such strong ninja back to the village before the man got an idea that he knew would help the village in a major way. It was now that a Kenjutsu school was now in Konoha with Raiga and Zabuza running the show.

Many kids were accepted in with many leaving due to the way the man were running the show though the brave ones stayed stating that they loved the idea of holding a sword. It was also why the Tsukiakari shop was doing much better business with the creation of that school. They also had some current Gennin in the school just to learn more stuff to progress in their shinobi career

After that mission Naruto became one busy cat as day in and day out he trained nonstop. Naruto would train with his team while they made clones to do the D-rank missions. For Naruto it was a shadow clone, For Hinata it was a water clone after she asked Zabuza to train her which the man was more then happy to accept the girls request, And for Shino it was the bug clone jutsu.

After training with team 8 Naruto would train with team 9 and on every Wednesday team 8 & 9 would train together though on their first meet something happened that helped Naruto end something that shouldn't have even began

(Two weeks ago)

Team 8 was now in training ground 9 with said team standing before then matched by their sex. Three of team 9's members looked the same as when Naruto first met them but the biggest surprise was Lee.

The boy now let his hair grow past his shoulders and dyed it with some brown streaks. His once busy eyebrows were now shaved to look thin with two piercing's over his right eye and had a cut going diagonally over his left eye. He also had some bell ear rings on his earlobe with a Tattoo of a red star that had the Kanji for warrior over it and another tattoo between his eyebrows which was a small butterfly. Lee had another tattoo on his right arm that looked like a tree branches growing from his right shoulder blade. The boy seemed to finally get off the like sensei/ like student disease as he now wore some different, far better cloths. He now wore a Black muscle shirt and Black pants and gray arm bands. He also had on black on white shoes with his headband still tied around his waist like a belt though it looked much better now that he wasn't wearing that eye sore jumpsuit

His attitude also changed as he now had a new favorite thing in life and that was smirking up storms especially now that his body was by far stronger due to the training of his father. He could now take shots that would have no effect on him and could withstand D-class weapons though he couldn't wait until he could the same thing his father could.

After he made the change in self expression and attitude he's been getting quite the looks from certain girls as they made a note to check out the new hottie in the village. It appeared that Naruto and Lee had new fan clubs which had more members combined that made Sasuke's go down by double digits everyday. It appeared that Naruto and Lee now held the title of guys holding the top places with the previous top holders being Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato, and now Kuchiki Naruto and Zaraki Lee were now part of the record holders

Today team 8 & 9 were having a little tournament to find out which team was stronger. It would be a three on three round Tournament with one on one match's fought. The fighters would be chosen at random by the sensei's who put their names in a box. When they came with the rooster their was one match that made them frown

The first match was Naruto vs Neji

The second was Hinata vs Tenten

The third was Shino vs Lee

It wasn't that Hayate thought that Naruto was weaker then Neji, it was just that the boy was called a genius due to his fighting ability in his clans Taijutsu style. Neji was the former Top Rookie of the year from last years generation and was considered a prodigy due to not only his clan background but his ability to use Taijutsu at such an amazing level. Naruto however didn't look the least bit worried about the situation he was in. Hinata however was afraid for the blondes safety when fighting her cousin though Naruto assured her that he would be okay

Naruto and Neji now stood before each on the battle field with Neji glaring daggers at Naruto who had an emotionless look on his face again. Neji was slowly getting pissed seeing the look on his face before he looked at Hinata and felt his anger increase, he then slowly leaked out killing intent towards the hyuuga girl who started to feel it but was stopped by a blast of Naruto's Kyuuki filled killing intent which made the boy think he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Tell me something Neji, why is it that you are so quick to unleash Killing intent to a defenseless girl who hasn't lifted a finger towards you?" He asked in his emotionless tone as he stood in front of Hinata to make sure the bastard didn't try the same shit again

"It's a matter that doesn't concern you. However what I will tell you is that when I'm through with you in this fight your career as a shinobi will end." Neji said taking his Jyuuken stance. Naruto however didn't even looked scared at what he said though he did feel a great anger well up in his stomach. He felt pissed that Neji would even try to attack someone from her own family without any remorse or regret. He knew that if he still had family he would never do something like that to an innocent girl. He would savor this ass kicking when Hayate started the match

Hayate saw the look in Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but feel a little scared for the safety of his blonde student but then remembered that this was Naruto he was talking about, a boy that took down two Chunnins single handedly and defeated a Jounnin level ninja, if anyone could both handle and beat Neji it would be him.

So with that thought in mind his raised his hands in the air and yelled "Hajime"

Naruto decided to test out the Hyuuga first so he shot forward with a spinning heal kick to the boy's forehead. Neji blocked it effortlessly before sending a palm strike to the blondes chest. Naruto saw this put some wait on his back and landed on his hands and pushed himself backwards to landed on his feet in a crotched position before he pulled out three kunai's and chucked them at Neji which the Hyuuga dodged before he charged at Naruto. He then extended several palm strikes at Naruto, who dodged every last one before he extended a punch at Neji's face.

The Hyuuga boy's eye widened a little seeing the amount of chakra Naruto placed into his fist. He then jumped back dodging the fist and landed on his feet a couple of feet back and retook his stance. Naruto stood tall and once again had a bored look on his face which irritated Neji once more

"Well I'd say I'm all warmed up and ready to go but you on the other hand shouldn't get arrogant in this or else the results won't be pleasant." Naruto said.

Neji was livid when he heard Naruto say that. He was the rookie of the year from last years generation going up against the dobe of this years generation who had the nerve to talk down on him. As a member of the strongest clan in Konoha he was not going to let this loser get the best of him so he calmed himself down and spoke

"It does not matter. Fate has decided on me being the better of this fight." Neji said making Naruto laugh a little

"There is no such thing as fate, Only cowards, fools, and weaklings use fate as a means justify actions. And after knowing you I would say you fit the bill perfectly." Naruto said crossing his arms with a bored look appearing on his face. Neji narrowed his eyes hearing that as he felt his anger return to the surface

Naruto smirked again when he saw how his methods were working "I mean after all glaring at your cousin, leaking killing intent towards a woman and someone that has no intention of hurting is make's all the requirements needed to be a coward." Naruto said with his face becoming emotionless again

Neji hearing this lost it and charged at Naruto with the intent of killing him, his eyes burning in rage. Naruto inwardly smirk as he saw his way of fighting a Hyuuga was working. He discovered three factors to fighting one that helped him devise a way to weaken a Hyuuga and fight one in short distance range. The first he learned was that they were completely arrogant and loved to speak of fate to help them in everything, so you first belittle their beliefs and call them foolish for believing that which would attack their pride.

You then work with more words to anger them inwardly which helped end their cool headed attitude which made their attacks sloppy with the Jyuken. Then to seal the deal you simply dodge his attacks which would further anger him and not trust his Byakugan, which to a Hyuuga was like their god

So this why Neji was getting more and more frustrated each time Naruto dodged his attacks. He sent a forward palm strike that Naruto simply side stepped missing him completely. Neji however was not willing to let the blonde gain the upper hand on him as he spun himself around to try and backhand Naruto's face. The blonde blocked it and sent a heavy right to Neji's face which connected before he jumped back smirking as he watched Neji rubbed his face

"So this is what the great Hyuuga Neji can do? I thought you were more of a challenge then this." Naruto said seeing the Hyuuga boy's eyes widen in anger

Tenten couldn't believe what she just saw. Nobody, not even lee, could lay a punch on Neji's face and not get a hit themselves from the Hyuuga. She then looked at Naruto and couldn't help but blush as she got a real good look at the way Naruto looked. She couldn't help but think that Naruto was pretty cute for a boy his age and really wanted to get a chance to talk to him

Gai was also amazed at the way Naruto was beating his student without even getting hit himself. He was also surprised at the method the blonde was using and the way it was working. As the resident Taijutsu master he learned that those with a hot head do tend to get stronger though those who are clam headed will always win. Nobody, not even the Hyuuga clan, were immune to that term of knowledge and he knew point blank that his student needed to learn to control his anger if he ever had any plan of winning this fight

After a while Naruto's smirk soon left his face and the bored look once again returned. Neji scowled at that and charged forward with another forward palm strike that Naruto blocked by grabbing his arm and pulled him into a knee to the gut then followed with a fist to the face making him stagger backwards

Neji staggered back clutching his face before looking up to receive an elbow to his head making him stagger back more before he shook the cobwebs out of his head before he spat some blood out. He felt his anger raise more so he had to force himself to calm down if he wanted to beat the blonde dobe to prove that fate is never wrong

"So the Hyuuga is finally getting the right idea by calming down even though he already lost." Naruto said with Neji looking up seeing Naruto look emotionless "You already showed me how to beat you before he even knew what I was doing. Now it's time for you to learn why this ass kicking comes from your stupidity of trying to hurt Hinata." Naruto said as with Neji standing on his two feet

"What do you know?" he said which lead him to talk about his past and how Hinata was kidnapped, how the kindnapper was the kumo ambassador that came to Konoha to reveal a peace treaty between the two villages was killed by Hinata's father Hiashi, and how his father was used in Hiashi's place so that he could live. After his tale Naruto looked at him with boredom on his face

"So what your daddy died to protect his clan from people who were obviously trying to gain the secrets of your families bloodline limit. Look here dumb ass your from the Hyuuga clan's branch house which means you hold that caged bird seal on your forehead for a reason. Your father knew that if Hinata's father went with their demands then Kumo would know the secrets of your clan and attack you all to further weaken the leaf village. As a plus Hinata was fucking THREE years old, how the fuck was she supposed to know that someone was trying to kid nap her when she could barely fight back. Everyone calls you a prodigy and me an idiot yet you think that your clan made your father sacrifice himself when he had a seal that would have not only locked away his bloodline but also prevent a war from starting. Use your fucking head you moron." Naruto said pulling out one of his swords from his Bo staff and ran forward with it

"Leaf style: crescent moon dance." He yelled making three shadow clones and disappeared. Neji looked around with his Byakugan before he felt four strikes go along his back before he felt a presence behind him. Neji staggered forward and coughed up blood as he turned around to see Naruto look him in the eye

"How are you so strong when your supposed to be the-" he was saying before Naruto cut him off

"Dobe? Look here Neji if fate decided everything for us then Hinata would still be the shy little girl she once was, Lee would still be a loser in front of the whole village, and I would still be a loudmouth idiot that can talk the talk but could never walk the walk. Fate can never exist if everything doesn't work that way as the only fate we have is death. Remember that Neji as you to have went against fate you branch house member." Naruto said with Neji gasping

He was right. If fate really did exist then he wouldn't be as strong as he was, he wouldn't have become last years top rookie. Looks like the only dobe here was he himself. He then did something that he hasn't done in a long time. He smiled.

He then approached Naruto and held his hand up which made Naruto raise an eyebrow before he smirked and shook the boys hand

"Thank you Naruto for helping me. I promise I'll never do that to Hinata-sama again." He said with Naruto smirking

"I'll believe it when I see it but as long as you take the right approach then things will get much better for you." Naruto said shaking the boys hand. Everyone was now at their side with Gai crying tears of joy

"YES NARUTO-KUN MADE NEJI SEE THE LIGHT." Gai yelled giving everyone temporary hearing lose. When they regained it Tenten took him to the side to wrap up his wounds while thinking of the sword skills Naruto showed and hoped that he could teach her how to do the same thing.

(End flashback – I don't want to show off the others skills so you just have to wait a while)

After that moment things progressed really well for both teams. Team 9 has soon became far better in terms of teamwork as they could work much due to Neji's change in attitude. Neji was also working better on terms of his relationship with his cousin as he wanted to make up for all the years of hatred he sent her way

We now see Naruto with his team waiting on there sensei who said to come about three hours late. Naruto thought it was rare for him to ask them to come late but felt that it had to be important. Pretty soon their sickly looking sensei appeared holding three forms in his hand.

"Hello team (cough) well today I just want to (cough) let you know (cough) that I nominated this team (cough) for the upcoming Chunnin exams." He said holding up the three forms to his students who took it and signed it and handed it back to their teacher without even a thought which surprised them

"I think I speak on behalf of my team that we will do great on those exams due to your training. Plus the author likes us the most so how could we lose?" Shino said with both Naruto and Hinata nodding agreeing with Shino

"Okay then (cough) I'll deliver this (cough) to Hokage-sama." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. With that the team decided to go hang out and get something to eat, so with that they walked towards Ichiraku's before they heard the sound of a kid screaming and ran to the location where they were greeted with the sight of Naruto's surrogate little brother/rival being held up by a kid wearing make up and dressed in a body suit that made him look like a cat and had a taped up bundle attached to his back. He also had on a headband that marked him as a ninja from Suna

"You better let me down or else you'll have to answer to my boss." Konohamaru said through the iron grip the guy had on his throat woth a hot blonde walking up to him who had a giant fan attached to her back and had the same headband from Suna tied around her neck

"Kunkuro let him go. We promised Gaara that we wouldn't cause attention to us." The girl said with the boy scoffing before tightening his grip on the boys neck

"Shut up Temari. This kid has to pay for crashing into my leg and I'll make him pay with his body." He said as he raised his hand prepared to slug Konohamaru. He was greeted with a quick blast of Ki then felt three things happen. He felt a blade held to his throat, the point touching his stomach, and another pointed at his heart with the holder being a pissed off looking Naruto whose eyes were now red and silted

"Put the kid down." Naruto said pushing the blade closer to his heart

"Unless you want to bleed all over this place." Shino said bringing the blade closer to his throat

"and Die right here, right now." Hinata said adding more pressure to her blade.

Kunkuro gulped loudly as he complied with their demand and let Konohamaru go who ran to the other end of the ally where his friend were waiting for him. Hinata and Shino put their blades away including Naruto before spoke

"Good choice. You little bitch." Naruto said pushing Kunkuro on his ass embarrising him before the girl before he looked at her seeing the girl blush which increased more when he smirked at her and walked away. Kunkuro was livid and got on his feet and removed his bundle

"Hey brat we're not done here." He said slamming the bundle on the ground with Temari gasping that he would use that here on the hot blonde boy though she blushed when she thought that

Naruto turned around to see Kunkuro looking serious so he removed his Bo staff and held it in front of him. "Very well then I guess I can kill a few minutes. You ready make-up boy?" Naruto said with Kunkuro's ears whistling and the girl giggling at that

However before anyone could move a blast of Ki come from an unknown location. Then out of no where as whirl of sand appeared in front Kunkuro and vanished revealing a red haired boy that looked to be thirteen years old with a huge gourd attached to his back appeared and stood tall.

"Kunkuro stop this foolishness. Your disgracing our village by making such actions." The red haired boy said with the make-up wearing boy looking scared

"B-But Gaara i-It wasn't m-my-" he was cut off when the sand in the area formed a hand that went around his neck and started to choke him

"Shut up, do something like that and I won't hesitate in killing you." Gaara said releasing his hold on the sand. He then turned around and approached Naruto revealing the black rings around his blue/green eyes and the kanji for love over his left eye

"I apologize on behalf of my idiot brother. He doesn't know when to stop with his foolishness." Gaara said with no emotion present in his voice

"It's okay though I want to make sure that you're here on behalf of the upcoming Chunnin exams or else I would have to bring you to the Hokage." He said with Gaara pulling out his form to the exam. Naruto nodded as he placed it back in his pouch

"I hope your in the exams as well as I'm curious about you. What is your name?" He asked hearing a voice say to kill him right there and Gaara saying not now

"My names Kuchiki Naruto. I'm curious about you as well with that little entrance of yours." Naruto said with Kyuubi telling him that this boy was a Jinchuuriki as well.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I look forward to facing you in the exams Kuchiki Naruto." He said as he turned around to walk away but was stopped by Naruto

"Oh yeah and Gaara." Naruto said with Gaara looking at him "tell Shukaku that Kyuubi wishes to help him in his situation with the priest possessing him." Naruto said seeing Gaara's eyes widen before he walked away

Naruto then put his Bo staff on his back and completely ignored the Uchiha who arrived at that second and demanded to know what happened

(Later On)

The group arrived to the Ramen stand with Naruto being hungrier then a mutha fucker at this moment. They then saw Ayame come up to them with a smile on her face

"Hey Naruto-kun it's to see after awhile. Where you been?" she asked feeling her heart beat increase when she looked at him

"Well me and my team have been working non stop for the last weeks on missions and training that I barely had time to come here." He said with the girl giggling a little before she simply waved it off

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Hey when you can come back here I want to talk to you." she said with Naruto nodding and Hinata narrowing her eyes at the girl. She didn't like what she meant by that

After Ayame took down their order Teuchi couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Ah young love. If only you were here Satomi as I'm sure you would just eat this up.' Teuchi thought thinking about his late wife that he still loved with all his heart which prevented him from trying to remarry or find another woman to love

After she gave them their order Ayame handed Naruto his so that she could brush her hand against his which made Naruto blush a little and got Hinata to glare at her

Shino meanwhile was looking depressed a bit 'Damn. How come he always gets the looks from girls? My purple haired lady from the dango shop was right, I need to get laid' he thought as he ate his vegetarian ramen since he was never a meat lover and just enjoyed different taste

Hinata meanwhile was looking mad as hell. Why was it that more girls wanted her man when she earned him fair and square. Now it looked like that she would either have to get used to it or put up a fight which would start a jealousy problem and then would result in her losing him. 'Well Naruto-kun is very handsome so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. However if he is going to have multiple girlfriends then I better make it very clear that I'm going to be the first mother of his child. No if, ands, or buts about it.' She thought as she ate her beef ramen

'Damn. Why is it that I get more looks from women all the time without trying?' Naruto asked himself as he ate his super ramen which was ramen that had a lot of meats in it

**"Actually that's because of me kit."** Kyuubi said

'what do you mean by that?' he asked

**"Well when I changed your body I added some demonic hormones in so whenever you come across a girl that either has an attraction to you or vice versa then it will act though the more sexually active you are the more your hormones increase to the point where you just have to be in the room or touch them. I think I followed the same thing in that book called "Establishing Dominance" by someone named VFSNAKE."** Kyuubi said with Naruto smirking at that before he went back to ramen

(Next week)

Naruto and his team was now entering the academy doors all ready to take these exams. They didn't say a word, they preferred to stay silent as they felt that in these exams everything would be a test. They then walked up the stairs to see a group of kids standing in front of the doors to the exam room with two more kids guarding the doors. Naruto then saw Lee and his team watching a kid get knocked on his ass. Appeared to be a ninja from Kumo who was picked up by his teammates who looked like they were fourteen years of age

"Shishio come on let's just go." Said one of the team members that were female. Naruto had a weird feeling about that girl but soon regained his composure and walked past Lee's team who noticed him. Lee then heard Naruto tap his foot on the ground in morose code

It read "This is just a test to weed out the weak ones. The real test is where those Kumo ninja went."

Lee then tapped his foot telling Naruto "Okay I'll let my team know." He then tapped his teammate's shoulders making them look Naruto's direction who nudged his head towards the staircase. They soon got the message and followed the blonde and his teammates. They walked till they came to the room Naruto used to ditch class to. He, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji would always come here just to chill and read comics. However right now wasn't the time as they walked down the stairs to the floor leading them to the next room however they were stopped by their sensei's who were at the front of the door.

They then debriefed them that if they didn't all come in together then they would have no choice but to not allow them to cross. After telling them some things about the exams the sensei's let them pass. When they entered they were greeted with glares from virtually everyone. Naruto simply stepped forward and let loose his which matched a good amount. A lot gave up after that bout several others kept the flow going and simply increased it. Naruto was willing to end this bull so he added in some of Kyuubi's Ki which made the rest cease and simply go back to what they were doing.

When he cut off his KI stopped he heard the doors open to reveal the members of team 7 & 10 walking in. Shikamaru groined as he saw team 8 standing in front of them

"Damn you guys are in the exams? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said with Ino slapping him in the back of the head telling him to shut it. She then looked at Naruto with a huge smile as she ran and latched herself on his arm making the others gasp though she didn't pay any attention to it and only focused on the blonde boy

"Hey Naruto-kun did you miss me?" She asked with Hinata looking shocked before she pushed Ino off her Naruto which started a glaring contest between the two girls with Tenten doing the same thing

(Meanwhile)

Haku was currently at home sleeping in her bed thinking about how she was going to get Naruto in the same bed as her until she felt a tingle go down her spine making her wake up from her slumber

Ayame was working on the counters in the stands since the lunch rush hasn't come yet and they had to prepare for it. However she stopped cleaning the counter and looked to the academy

'My Naruto sense's are tingling.' They both thought before Haku went back to sleep and Ayame went back to work

(Back to Naruto)

"Hey you guys are causing quite a scene for such cute little Gennin." Said a strange new voice coming from the other side of the room. They saw that it was an older kid that had long silver hair with a huge pair of glasses and a Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Kiba said with Sakura smacking the back of his head

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. And I take it you're the rookie twelve." He said with them nodding their head. Naruto however couldn't help but smell the scent of snakes off of this boy. Kyuubi also seemed to agree with the boy and told him to keep a close eye on this man

"Is this your first time taking the exam as well Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked with Kabuto shaking his head

"Nope this is my seventh exam." He said rubbing the back of his head.

'Tssh this guy is talking some serious Bullshit. There more to this guy then meets the eye.' Naruto thought as he used his enhanced hearing to listen to the sound of the vibrations in what he said and couldn't help but know that he was lying. He would continue to play this mans game before he would out him to the old man

"So what your saying is that you suck basically." Naruto said with the boy laughing a little

"Well in a way yes, however I do have some usefulness such as this." He said pulling out a deck of cards that were empty "These are called ninja info cards. They allow me to get any type of information on some of the shinobi from the other villages if you want to know some things about your enemy." He said catching Sasuke's attention

"Can you get information on any specific shinobi?" he asked with Kabuto nodding

"Yeah who do you want information on?" He asked with Sasuke smirking before he spoke

"I want info on Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto." He said with Kabuto nodding and pulling out a single card applied chakra to it and watched as Neji's face came up as well as his stats

"Okay Hyuuga Neji, teammates are Rock Lee, now known as Zaraki Lee and Tsukiakari Tenten with their teacher being Maito Gai. He is a one year Gennin and the previous rookie of the year though this is first time taking the Chunnin exams. His Taijutsu is excellent along with his Ninjutsu thought his Genjutsu seemingly doesn't exist. He has completed a total of fifty D-rank missions, and one C-rank mission." He said finishing the reading of Neji's stats before he went to the next card making Lee's image appear on it with his new look

"Lets see Rock Lee, now known as Zaraki Lee, is on the same team as Hyuuga Neji and Tsukiakari Tenten with Maito Gai as his sensei. He is also a one year Gennin and this is also his first time in the exam. His Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are literally known existent though he has incredibly high stats in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He has completed the same amount of missions as Neji." Kabuto said before he went to the last card which was Naruto's card.

However before he could even speak he saw Naruto grab the card and read through it. His eyes widened when he read some of his information on the bottom of the card which confirmed Naruto's suspicion. So he quickly added in more Chakra to erase the bottom of the card before he handed the card back to Kabuto who was surprised when he did that and thought the blonde suspected him of being a spy but when he saw the blonde didn't say a word he thought he was in the clear. He then looked back at the card and read it aloud

"Let's see this one also has a different name. Uzumaki Naruto, now known as Kuchiki Naruto, is on the team of Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino with Hayate Gekou as the team's sensei. This is his first time taking the exam along with his teammates. His Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu is high but his Genjutsu is none existent. He has completed about thirty D-ranks, one C turned A-rank, and two B-ranks. That is all the information I have on him." He said with Sasuke looking at Naruto with frustration written all over his face just thinking about all the secrets Naruto held and was wondering how he was going to learn them so that he could use them as his own

Kabuto then pulled out another card and explained how many teams the other villages sent on this exam and talked about a new village named sound and about how since they were new that they weren't a treat. It resulted in him being attacked by the group of sound shinobi. They managed to take him down when a mummy like man swung his arm in a wide strike and resulted in his glasses breaking and him coughing up blood.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw that 'That attack was to easy to dodge yet he didn't, why is that?' He thought

**"He probably didn't dodge it so that he can use it for a later purpose. He knew to much information about you kit so don't let him out of your vision for one second."** Kyuubi said through their link with Naruto nodding his head. This guy knew to much for someone that failed the exam seven times

However his thoughts were broken when there was a huge puff of smoke in the front of the room

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT IT'S TIME FOR YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. YOU SOUND NINJA'S NO FIGHTING IS ALLOWED IN THIS ROOM WHAT SO EVER." Said a voice that yelled through the smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a man that held scars all over his face with his headband worn like a bandana. He was wearing the standard Jounnin outfit with a Black trench coat over it. He currently had about twenty Chunnin standing behind him. Naruto managed to see Haku standing in the group which made him smirk at seeing her there and hoped she could find him

"OKAY FIRST OFF MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI, YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM. NOW SINCE I'M HERE THE EXAM SHALL BEGIN. FIRST I WILL BE ASSIGNING YOU ALL ASSIGNED SEATING TO PREVENT ANY OF YOU FROM TRYING TO TEACH ON THE WRITTEN PROTION OF THE EXAM." He said with Naruto groining at that. He always hated written test as that was just boring and plain unlike fighting which you can never predict what so ever

They were then given number cards that told them where they will be sitting which ended up with Naruto sitting next to Temari which made the boy smirk. Temari was blushing at being so close to the blonde boy. She seemingly had a little thing for the bad boy type and Naruto fit the bill perfectly with the way he got her brother and her little brother the other day and that in a way earned her attention. However she soon gasped when Naruto's hand brushed her thigh. When she looked at the blonde boy she couldn't help but blush deeper when she saw the smirk on his face and the look on his face that made him scream cute in her eyes

'Damn hormones. If it wasn't for the other people in this room and my brother I would jump him right here, right now." She thought as she felt some eyes glared at her. She looked around to see Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Haku all glaring daggers at her which made her blush more before she heard Naruto chuckle

"Hey sexy girl clam down, you shouldn't be to worried about this exam, I'm sure you'll do great." He said smiling at her which made her blush darker

"But I never would have thought it would be this serious Naruto-kun." She said before she gasped when she called him Naruto-kun. Naruto simply smirked at her before he whispered to her

"Don't worry babe. Naruto-kun will make it all better." He said rubbing his hand up her thigh making her moan a little to him which made his smirk deeper.

Ibiki meanwhile saw that little transaction between the blondes and couldn't help but bring a smirk to his face

'hmm. I think I might like that kid already and I don't even know him. As a plus it seems he's a little player as well. I wonder what else he has under his sleeves.' He said before he spoke of the rules to the first test. Naruto only listened to the guy only because he looked cool and appeared to hold more people's attention unlike a certain someone he knew

He soon got started on the test and found it strange that he couldn't truly understand some of the questions but the ones he did he answered but then came the others

**"Kit you know I can give some of the answers."** Kyuubi said with Naruto raising his eyebrows

'Really? How can you do that without being a shinobi?' Naruto asked

**"Because I once took some classes when ever I got bored or I couldn't find my hot Nibi-chan to vent some frustrations on."** He said with Naruto trying to forget the last part

'Okay I asked how you could know some Shinobi stuff, not how your sex life was.' Naruto thought with Kyuubi scoffing

**"Please. My sex life, though I'm sad to admit, wasn't as large as yours was but I did get that sexy Nibi and that hot Shichibi for a good amount of years and trust me kit, when you have sex with a female demon your taste in women will go to nothing else but demons."** Kyuubi said with Naruto groining before asking Kyuubi to please just help him out.

**'Tssch No respect, I get no respect at all just like Benjamin Disraeli' **

(Meanwhile back in time)

We find Benjamin Disraeli sitting in an eighteen hundred style room with a feather pen in hand on a wooden desk. He then stops what he was doing and looks at the readers

"You don't even know who I am." He said before going back to work

(Back to Naruto's world)

With that Kyuubi told him all the answers he needed to get every question but number ten since they couldn't answer it yet just yet. He decided to simply sit back and relax but not before leaving a little note at the bottom for Ibiki to read. At the same time Naruto wasn't the only person that cheated since that was the whole point of the exam. Tenten was using some mirrors that she somehow got on the ceiling with her controlling it with chakra strings. Lee also seemed to know what Tenten was doing as he tied his headband around his forehead and looked at the mirrors that reflected her answers. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the movements of a ninja in front of him

Neji and Hinata seemed to take the Uchiha's path in cheating by using their doujutsu's to see through the bodies of the people in front of them. Shino and Kiba were using their resources to their advantages with Shino using his bugs and Kiba using Akamaru with his bloodline helping him understand what the dog was telling him. Shikamaru used his large IQ to answer the questions then used his Shadow possession jutsu to posses his best friend Chouji's body and simply rewrote his answers with Chouji copying his movements. Sakura was doing the same as Shikamaru and answered the questions flawlessly before she was taken over by Ino to steal the answers from her mind.

(45 minutes later)

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION. THE RULES WORK VERY DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE. THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE MAY DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL. HOWEVER IF YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE THEN YOU MAY COMEBACK TO RETAKE THE TEST BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO STAY AND MISS THE TENTH QUESTION AND WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO TAKE THE EXAM AGAIN." Ibiki said seeing some of the kids raising their hands thus causing them to fail the test and leave. After seeing no one else leave he decided to drop the ball

"VERY WELL THEN TO THOSE THAT STAYED HERE. HAS PASSED THE FIRST EXAM." He said getting jeers of confusion from everyone. He then explained the purpose of the first test and the secret behind the test. Naruto smirked when he heard that he was right about using Kyuubi to cheat for him

Soon after he said that a thick mist building up. When it cleared it revealed a person that made Naruto smirk. In the front next to Ibiki dressed in Black pants and a black jounnin vest with his giant sword strapped to his back. He had his new Konoha headband tied around his forehead with his former mist headband tied around his right bicep

"What it do? I'm Momochi Zabuza your examiner for the second exam." He said with the Kiri Gennin freezing in fear. They remembered the legend that man left in the mist academy.

"You seem pretty happy today Zabuza. Any reason?" he asked with the man eye smiling

"I got some pussy today that's why." He said with Ibiki backing up with a wide eyed look muttering "Sorry I asked"

"Anyway everyone follow me as we need to go to the location of your next exam." He said. He then walked out of the room with everyone following him. When all the kids left Ibiki began to gather all the papers. Pretty soon he came to Naruto's end and when he picked up his paper he couldn't help but smirk at the answers he read before he came to the tenth question

"Dear proctor Ibiki

I suspect Yakushi Kabuto to be a spy for another village. Before you arrived he was telling the other rookies information on the others including some of the suna ninja. He then tried to read my data, which held some of my important secrets and would have read them had I not erased it. Tell the Hokage or take evasive action however make sure that Kabuto doesn't leave this place unharmed

Naruto"

Ibiki's eyes widened when he read that as he had the same suspicions on the seven time taker of the exam. He then ran out of the room and headed straight to the Hokage office determined to get there in hopes to keep the village safe

(meanwhile)

Kenpachi and Ichigo were currently sparing on a secluded area of the village since they didn't want to wreak Naruto's house and piss off the person that allowed them to stay at his home. Kenpachi was at the other side of their fighting area with Ichigo looking confused as he watched Kenpachi grab his eye

"What's wrong Kenpachi something wrong with your eye?" he asked seeing Kenpachi grabbing his covered eye

"It's been irritating the hell out of me since we came here and I'm tired of it looks like I'll have to hold my Reitsu in." He said as he concentrated on holding back his Reitsu as he reached up and pulled the eye patch off. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw what was wrong with Kenpachi

"Holly shit, Kenpachi your eye it's different." He said

AN: and break. Ha I'm sorry but I can't show you just yet as I want you to wait till next chapter. The next should come in about two weeks during Christmas week since I want to get a my Stories up to date by then.

Until Next time

Peace

And Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	9. Looking through a Forest

Hey my friends and fan fiction family, happy holidays. First off thank you all for your review's as I hit that one hundred mark faster then I expected. Now first let me respond to some people

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon: I would like a beta reader but I like to do things by myself without help. However there is another thing I want to say to you. Update Naruto of the ten swords already. I really want to see more of Naruto sadistic ways of fighting

Dragon Man 180: You are a smart dude as you somehow hit the nail on the head with what I had planned for Kenpachi. I don't know how the hell you saw that but I hope you don't identify the idea that I have for Hinata. To some that want to guess look at VFSNAKES Rise of the Lord of Foxes and the answer will be right in front of your eyes

Now then let's get it on

"Okay you idiots welcome to the forest of death, the location for your second exam. You guys will run through here in order to continue on to the third exam, but trust me this place will live up to it's name as the forest of death." Zabuza said smirking up a storm as most of the groups looked fearful of the place while Naruto's team looked determined.

"So it's kill or be killed in this." Naruto said with Zabuza nodding

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head kid. Now to pass this test there are two requirement." He said as he showed two scrolls in his hand. One was white while the other was blue "These are the heaven and earth scrolls. You and your team must have both of these scrolls to pass but there's a catch as your team will only receive one of the two scrolls. Your whole objective is to find the team with the opposite scroll and take it. You have a total of five days to get to the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls or else your team or what ever is left of your team fails." Zabuza said before he pulled out a sheet of paper "This is also another requirement to take the exam as you must sign these waver sheets stating that Konoha is not liable for any injury you receive during this test." Zabuza said seeing a handful of the teams simply say that they weren't going in while the rest simply thought that they can do it.

The Konoha twelve on the other hand weren't like the other groups as they knew that they were going in and passing this test. Naruto however caught the scent of snakes again and looked behind his back to see a grass ninja staring at him with a sly smirk on her face. He looked forward again as his team was called to the tent. After turning in the sheets and getting their scroll which was an earth scroll they waited in front of their gate, by briefing them on what he planned

"Okay guys I think we should go after that Kabuto guy's team. I told Zabuza to make sure that his team has the opposite scroll so that we can pass the test and take out the traitor." Naruto said with the others nodding their heads. They would wait awhile before they made their move

(Later On – back at the Namikaze estates)

Kenpachi looked into the mirror at his right eye which still made him confused. He had these strange dreams over the past months or so of him seeing a giant rock come falling down towards him a crushing him completely before he blacked out. He didn't understand what it was telling him but he then remembered another thing that happened along time ago. It was the day he was sent to help Namikaze Minato with something that the mans father wanted him to do.

He remembered when he first met the man that he got a since of familiarity about the man as if he met him before along time ago. He then placed his eye patch over his right eye again and decided to simply take it easy for a bit before his son returned from his exam. He would have a much needed conversation with the boy pretty soon

(Back to Naruto – six hours later)

Naruto's team was now deep in the forest after the gates were opened. They were on their way to try and find their targets which was Kabuto's team. Naruto wanted to make sure that they knew what it meant to try and betray Konoha by killing all three of them. Naruto was leading the pact by following the scent of snakes the traitor was giving off. Pretty soon he felt both smells split apart in two different directions with one being far stronger then the other

Naruto recognized the stronger scent to be the one that grass ninja held while the other was coming from Kabuto. Naruto felt that if he fought the stronger one now then Kabuto would get away scotch free, but if he went to Kabuto then the one with the stronger scent would have the chance to attack another team. In the end he went on the decision to go after the traitor since it would be wiser that way. So with that he continued on his course to the traitor.

The group soon landed on a tree branch with Naruto sniffing the air where the scent was pretty strong

"Hinata-chan, can you use your Byakugan to see if there is another team and they have an earth scroll near?" He asked with the Hyuuga girl nodding before she closed her eyes and yelled

"Byakugan" the familiar veins soon appeared as she looked through the trees and branches before she saw through a clearing Kabuto and his team standing in the middle of a clearing appearing to be discussing to themselves about what was their next coarse of action.

"Naruto-kun I found Kabuto's team standing in a clearing with the scroll we need but something was strange about all three of them, more likely their headbands." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with Shino also looking curious as well

"They had some type of genjutsu over their headband to make it look like the leaf symbol." She said with Naruto being even more curious

"What were the symbols hidden behind the leafs?" Naruto asked

"They looked like the sound symbol." She said with Naruto's eyes narrowing before he looked through the branches

'So that was why he let that attack hit him. He didn't try to not get hit, he let himself get hit so he could use that as an excuse to get out of the exams.'

"**Not only that but he smells of snakes way to much. Tell me kit who else would have the scent of snakes?" **Kyuubi said with Naruto pondering

'Well besides that hot snake lady, Anko the only one that could smell that similar to snakes would be…." He thought before his eyes widened before they narrowed

"Orochimaru" Naruto said between gritted teeth with Hinata and Shino looking at his direction in confusion

"Orochimaru? What does he have to do with Kabuto?" Shino asked with Hinata nodding

"His scent is very strong with snakes like Orochimaru. It also tells me that Orochimaru is here as well as there's another scent that is very similar with snakes. I think we should take out Kabuto first to eliminate his main power source." Naruto said with his teammates nodding.

"Hinata-chan how many scrolls did they have?" Naruto asked

"They have three. Two are Earth scrolls and one is a Heaven." She said with Naruto nodding amazed at what was given to him

"From what I saw earlier with Kabuto, the data I have from my own observations dictates that he is much higher then a Genin should be, and the chances are that his teammates are also higher in skill then what is meant for this event are quite high. The best choice in defeating our enemies now would be to have the element of surprise meaning we have two choices. First, we can ambush them shortly after arriving, and upon the use of our surprise attack we win that by default allows us to take their scrolls with extra's should we need to use them as leverage. Or two, we can approach them up front not letting them know we know they are not who they make themselves out to be, and when the moment is right we strike without hesitation," said Shino seeing his two teammates thinking of what they should do.

"I personally think we should try the first option. Kabuto knew I suspected something earlier back in that room, I could see it in his eyes, and I could smell it along with a scent of snakes too. If this traitor is working for who I think he's working for, then it wouldn't be appropriate to play nice in this, and have to take them all out," said Naruto knowing that if Kabuto was as strong as Shino suspected, then holding back on the asshole, or any of his teammates was out of the question.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. Kabuto-san had information on all of us, he's taken the Exam seven times already, and if we let him get away now we could be letting a major threat to the Leaf get away," said Hinata stating her own points in the matter, which the other two whole heartedly agreed, and they began to plot out how to strike at the newly discovered traitors of the Leaf.

(Elsewhere)

"When do we make our way to the tower in the center?" said Akadou Yoroi, one of the two teammates of Kabuto, who like his other partners, had his face covered, and made them unrecognizable.

"Tomorrow. Our other agents in that Genin team that's registered for this on behalf of Orochimaru-sama have yet to complete their objective with one of the other teams from the Leaf," said Kabuto looking at the two knowing that Orochimaru would use these two to possible test the Uchiha or any other potential candidate to being the Sannin's newest vessel.

"Good. The sooner we get out of this hellhole the better," said Misumi Tsurugi not liking the Forest of Death one bit.

Before anyone of his teammates could give a retort to his words, they were immediately attacked individually by three blurs of body mass, and were put on the defensive. Misumi was fighting Shino, Akadou was battling it out with Hinata, and Kabuto was trying not to have his head severed by one of Naruto's swords by blocking it with a kunai.

"Naruto-kun?! We'll this is a surprise. I never expected you to fight a fellow Leaf team," said Kabuto half surprised and amused clearly heard in his voice.

"You're not a Leaf Shinobi Kabuto-teme. Or did the Genjutsu on your headband break?" said Naruto slicing horizontally cutting through a tree while Kabuto jumped up to avoid the attack, and began making hand signs.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" said Kabuto shooting fireballs from his mouth the size of his head at Naruto. Naruto simply ran at it and called out "Leaf style: Crescent Moon dance." He called out as he disappeared when the fireball hit the ground he once stood on. Kabuto looked behind his back to find Naruto descending towards him. Kabuto moved his body and blocked the strike with his Kunai. Naruto then reared his right fist back and punched Kabuto in his face sending him towards the ground pretty fast.

The konoha traitor used what seemed like cat-like flexes and landed on all fours before he pushed himself away from the blonde, who landed in the spot he once stood. Naruto then placed his sword back in his Bo staff and then drew it to his hands

"Tell me why your in the leaf you fucking traitor." Naruto said with Kabuto looking surprised.

"Why Naruto-kun what would make you think that? My loyalty is only to Konoha." He said while wondering how the blonde could determine that with so little information

"Don't give me that bull shit. I know that you have a strong smell of snakes." Naruto said with his eyes turning blood red and silted along with his hands turning into claws. Kabuto's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared from sight. He then heard the sound of a crunching and sever pain coming from his rib area. Naruto then appeared before him twirling his Bo staff in his right hand before striking downward with Kabuto blocking with his left arm only to feel it breaking.

Naruto kept the pressure going and landed more hits on his body, with him panting and trying to heal his injuries. Naruto then drew his sword again before he vanished again and reappeared behind Kabuto who was to busy healing himself not to see it. He then felt a huge pain in his right side before he felt his right arm fall off and blood leaking. He quickly grabbed his wound and used his healing chakra to stop the blood flow as he felt Naruto land more hits on his body

'I must get out of here and report to Orochimaru-sama' he thought before he felt a huge slash across his back with more blood leaking out. Kabuto staggered forward and turned to see Naruto stand before him with his sword dripping with his blood. He looked around and saw that both his teammates were already dead meaning that he couldn't use them as bait. He quickly pulled out smoke bombs and slammed them into the ground with Naruto cursing and chasing after him along with the boys teammates.

Pretty soon they split up to search for Kabuto and agreed to return in an hour if they couldn't find him. As Naruto searched he caught another scent in the air that was approaching him quickly. He then felt the scent behind him before a pair of hands found themselves around his waist which made him look behind his back to see who it was.

He saw a mesh of blonde hair tied in four pigtails with a giant fan attached to his back

"Temari-chan is that you?" he asked with the girl turning around and facing the boy to prove that it was indeed Temari

"The one and only Naruto-_kun_" she said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the kun part but he then looked at her with confusion edvident on his face

"Why are you calling me Naruto-kun?" He asked before Temari crashed her lips on his thus shutting him up. She had her tongue currently exploring the hot caverns in his mouth while at the same time having a little bout with Naruto's. After twenty seconds of that she separated from him and looked him in the eyes

"I was thinking of the way you acted at the first exam and how horny you made me. I think now would be the perfect time to get you back for that. She said kissing him again before the blonde separated and smirked at her

"All you had to do was ask Temari-chan." Naruto said before kissing her again

(Later On – Sorry no Naruto/Temari lemon just yet but there will be a lemon coming this chapter just not between them)

Hinata soon found Naruto walking towards her with a grin on his face. She knew that grin and it only meant one thing 'Naruto-kun got another girl' she thought with a sigh before she stopped Naruto in front of her

"Okay Naruto-kun who did you have sex with this time?" she said with a sigh in her voice

"It was the girl from suna. But why do you sound so depressed?" He asked putting his hands on her waist bringing her in with her placing her head on his chest

"It's that you keep getting more girls to sleep with you. I mean yeah it's great that I was your first for basically everything but I kinda feel a little left out." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Are you saying you want to get involved in a three-some?" Naruto asked with the girl looking him with a blush

"Well in a way yeah I do." She said with Naruto going wide eyed before he got a smirk

"**Dear Diary – Jackpot" **Kyuubi said with Naruto mentally nodding at his tenant. He got a girl that can be just so damn amazing and sexy at the same time and was thanking god for his good luck. Pretty soon they were back on the road with Shino joining them though his bugs told him that the blonde had the scent of another female on his body which made him mentally sigh

'Damn it. This guy can get laid with just about anyone except me. What do I gotta do to be in his position?' Shino thought, hoping his ideal girl would show up soon

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata made their way through the Forest of Death in an attempt to make it to the center tower like everyone else was now that they had what they needed to qualify. However, as they ran they came across a blast of killing intent that made them freeze for a good 10 seconds, as it was beyond anything they had ever felt before that was clearly not that of a Genin level Shinobi, and it meant one thing to Naruto.

Orochimaru was nearby.

"Shino, Hinata. Follow me," said Naruto heading towards the source of the killer intent with his teammates following behind him.

"Naruto-kun what is this killer intent. It's so frightening," said Hinata, who amazingly didn't stutter from the sheer seriousness behind it.

"It's Orochimaru," said Naruto getting a gasp from both his teammates, who knew of the man's legendary status, as a Sannin, and a traitor all in one.

"My bugs are frightened by the prospect of fighting this foe. There is no logic behind us engaging him whatsoever," said Shino since the chakra Orochimaru was giving off was quite intimidating in itself.

"I know, but we have to at least check it out to gather info that we can give to the old man, and help him prepare for whatever the Hebi-teme has planned for Konoha," said Naruto since his team was a scout team and this was the perfect chance to do so.

"It would be negligent of our duties as a scouting team if we did not do our jobs to gather what we could from spying on the Sannin," said Shino coming to agree with Naruto's logic in the matter.

"What if one the Rookie teams are in danger from Orochimaru?" said Hinata knowing that the Sannin could have gone after any of their dear friends or her cousin for that matter.

"All the more reason to investigate Hinata-chan," said Naruto heading towards the source of powerful chakra that was laced with killer intent.

Naruto wasn't that surprised to see it was Team 7 being attacked by the disguised Sannin, who was dressed like a girl with a grass headband on, and had a look in his/her eyes that did not bode well for Hatake's team. Seeing them frozen like that, Orochimaru was in the process of making hand signs, and before all their very eyes the man's neck extended to unnatural lengths going for Uchiha Sasuke. He then bit down on the Uchiha's neck making the boy scream in pain before his neck retracted

He was about to make his leave when a sword nearly hit him and had forced him to turn his attention to Team 8.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. More prey to feast upon. I would deal with you later, but something about this sword that nearly got me tells my mind I should make an example of you, and do it quickly to achieve my objective," said Orochimaru before looking at Sasuke for a second and then returning his gaze back Team 8.

"Leaf Shinobi protect their own asshole. So unless you want to bite off more then you can chew I suggest you back the hell off...Orochimaru!" said Naruto before cracking his knuckles and feeling his bloodlust rising him.

"My, My such bold words by a boy that's about to die. However I am curious as to how a boy your age shows no fear to my Killer intent." Orochimaru said with Naruto drawing his second blade from his Bo staff before he vanished out of sight. Orochimaru felt a presence behind as well as two quick stabbed through his stomach as he coughed up blood and turned to see Naruto pull his other sword out of the tree it was embedded in.

"I think it's because I'm not afraid of a homosexual that likes snakes because they can work like dicks." Naruto said raising his swords into the air "Awaken the winds within your heart Hakumei Reiki." He said with his blades fusing together to form the Shikai of his sword. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the strange sword that Naruto was using

"Perhaps I should see if you are worthy of being my vessel too," said Orochimaru seeing something familiar about the blonde, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not be some snake pedophile's play toy," said Naruto before flipping the Sannin off making the man more infuriated

"You will pay for that boy," said Orochimaru scowling at the blonde, who simply had a smirk on his face, and it made the Sannin even angrier.

"Then make me pay Hebi-teme. Unless of course...you are actually _afraid_ of a 12 year old Genin?" said Naruto his taunts seemed to be getting under Orochimaru's snaky skin at the moment.

"Naruto what are you doing?" said Shino finally having the nerve to talk to the boy, who seemed to be in his own world right now, and it was not with either of his teammates at the moment.

"When I give the signal, you two break away from me, and get Team 7 the hell out of this place. Find a spot to hide while they recover from this paralyses the Hebi put them in," said Naruto seeing the uneasy look both were giving him despite Shino's look not being as obvious.

"He'll kill you Naruto-kun!" whispered Hinata not wanting her teammate/lover to die at the hands of the Sannin.

"Better me then any of you. Besides, I've trained with my dad for so many years, and he's made sure I was pretty damned difficult to kill. Not to mention I have the Kyuubi's power to back me up should things get nasty," said Naruto whispering his words to her and she reluctantly nodded knowing he was no pushover either when it came to battles like these.

"Please be careful," said Hinata, as she worried about him even now against such a strong opponent.

"I'll be careful. I promise," said Naruto seeing some of the tension in her eyes lessen, but not all of it. With that they left with team 7 while Naruto looked at Orochimaru who had a cocky smirk on his face

"I'm sorry boy but I'm afraid your not going back to her for I plan on taking you back to my village for study." Orochimaru said before he opened his mouth and a snake came out. The snake then spat out the hilt of a sword that Orochimaru caught with the snake receding back in his mouth

"Okay that was something I didn't need to see. Is there anything about that could be partially normal and un-snake like." Naruto said holding his blade in his right hand and had it rest on his shoulders. Orochimaru simply chuckled before he charged at Naruto with his blade poised to kill. But to his surprise Naruto followed his lead and jumped towards him making the mans eyes widened. Naruto manipulated the wind around his right arm and his blade connected with Orochimaru's. the snake like mans eyes widened when Naruto sent a right to his face that connected and sent him flying back to the tree he started on before he landed on the tree side.

He then felt his cheek that was hit and gasped when he felt a wet liquid trickling down his face. He then looked up and saw Naruto float on air as he took steps toward him making him look like some type of god

"Like it? This is Hakumei Reiki's special ability which is full control over the wind itself. I know how you fight and I will make sure that you not one single advantage or any form of help in this fight." Naruto said before he vanished. Orochimaru, with his Sannin level sense's, quickly blocked Naruto's strike only to feel some cuts on his hands. He looked at Naruto, who's eyes were now red and silted, as said boy smirk at him.

"You ready to die you spawn of snakes?" Naruto said pushing Orochimaru back with pure strength that surprised the Sannin.

"Don't you know my young friend that I'm immortal and can not and will never die." Orochimaru said before he felt Naruto's hand on his stomach and was blasted away.

"We shall see about that." Naruto said as he jumped towards the snake like man

(Meanwhile with team 7 & 8)

Sakura was currently running a diagnosis on Sasuke's condition which wasn't good as he kept burning up and was seemingly having bad dreams of sorts. Kiba on the other hand was currently hitting on Hinata in hopes that he could get her to be his girl and not the Uzumaki's or as he would prefer now Kuchiki

Hinata however saw what he was trying and made it perfectly clear that she had no intention of dating the dog boy, which made him growl at that. He would stop now but he would start again and at that time she will become his mate

"Kiba stop trying to get into my teammates pants when you know it's impossible." Shino said with Kiba growling at the bug user

"I don't care. Hinata is mine and I'm going to make her see that weather she likes it or not." Kiba said before he felt some killing intent directed his way. He then turned to receive a palm thrust to his chest by Hinata who didn't like that comment from said dog boy but had to refrain from killing him since he was a fellow leaf shinobi

"Anyway Sakura what scrolls does your team hold?" Shino asked

"We only have two Heaven scrolls after we beat a Grass team tried to sneak attack us." Sakura said with Shino reaching into his pouch and handing her an Earth scroll

"we already have what was needed." Shino simply said with Sakura nodding before going back to checking on Sasuke.

(Back To Naruto and Orochimaru)

"Your skills in Kenjutsu are very good for a child. I must say you clearly surpassed the expectations I had set for Uchiha Sasuke," said Orochimaru, as he blocked another strike against him before pushing Naruto back ripping the boy's shirt in the process, and going through a set of one handed hand signs as he saw the seal used for holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto quickly charged at the snake man with his blade held behind him before he sent a huge swing at Orochimaru calling out "Wind Slice" summoning a huge wave of wind aimed at Orochimaru who saw this and jumped into the air. He then flew towards Naruto who blocked a downward strike from Orochimaru. He would soon regret doing that as Orochimaru had one hand open. The hand that was covered with what looked like flaming Kanji's

"Five Pronged Seal." Orochimaru yelled slamming his hand on Naruto's seal making the boy cough up blood. That hit knocked the wind out of him and seemingly weakened him as the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune left him thus making him fight on his own. Orochimaru watched with a smile of delight as Naruto staggered backwards and rested his back on a tree.

'AHH. What did he do to me? I never felt this weak before. What the fuck did he do?' Naruto thought as he watched Orochimaru walk towards him with his blade held high in the air

"Well Naruto-kun it was fun but I'm afraid that your life most end here. You'll only get in the way of plans." Orochimaru said as he got ready to send his sword down on Naruto who was still to weak to move

'I can't let him kill me. I won't let this be the end. I have to live, I need to live, I must live.' He thought before he heard the sound of a groin in his head

Orochimaru sent his blade down but was soon shocked out of his mind as Naruto caught his sword with his bare hand. He was shocked that the blonde could even move let alone blocked his strike

"_**Naruto you weak fool. I can't allow you to die as I need you." **_said a strange voice that made Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" he asked with Naruto pushing him backwards before he stood up with a dark smile on his face. One of the most confusing thing was a fox looking mask which was covered on the right side of his face and the sclera of his eyes were black and his eyes were a silted gold except for his left eye that was just gold with no pupil.

"_**I'm the one that will kill you." **_He said taking hold of Hakumei Reiki and taking an upward slash across Orochimaru's chest making the man cough up blood before he saw Naruto hold up his right arm in a spear like form and stabbed Orochimaru in his right eye making the man scream out in pain before Naruto twisted his hand and slice through the bone that surrounded his right eye, thus making it completely useless. Orochimaru grabbed his wound in sheering pain. He looked up to see Naruto run at him with his blade held in one hand with Orochimaru blocking with his sword that withheld the strike but the strength behind it made the blade fall to his right shoulder

Naruto smirked as he pulled the blade hard thus slicing Orochimaru's shoulder blade making his arm fall limp. Orochimaru quickly grabbed the wound as he watched Naruto stand tall with the whole right side of his face getting covered and more of the material builds up.

"Who are you?" He asked with Naruto chuckling holding his blade forward

"_**Your killer." **_Naruto said as he was about to charge at the snake man but soon felt a hand grab the mask and without another word the mask was removed and the right side of Naruto's face was now bleeding profusely. Orochimaru saw this and wanted to secure the blonde as a vessel. After witnessing that power he wanted to make sure the blonde was his. However he soon felt the chakras of the boys teammates come toward him which made him curse, he just missed the chance to get a great vessel

"Boy I will tell you this. The Uchiha will come to me for power and when he does I'll make sure he has enough to kill you." he said before he sunk into the tree branch below him and vanished without a trace. Naruto felt his conscious leave him as he was knocked out. The last thing he saw was his team arriving.

(Later On that day)

Hinata placed a wet towel on Naruto's forehead as the blonde boy panted loudly with Sasuke next to him. After team 8 found Naruto unconscious on a tree, they immediately picked him up and hauled him off with team 7 following closely behind with Sasuke. Pretty soon they came to an area that had tree with a bottom that was hollow enough to hold both of them to lay the bodies of their fallen members.

Naruto's body temperature rising up and down. Sakura was curious seeing the tattoo on the boy's stomach and was asking question after question about it which the members of team 8 simply told her they didn't know of it. Sakura still wanted to learn about Naruto but at the rate she was going she could tell that that goal wasn't having any success at all.

She didn't learn a single thing on the blonde other then the fact that Naruto was a swordsman, he knew the identity of his parents, and he was very strong. But she was not ready to give up as she would get him to talk to her sooner then anyone could think

(Meanwhile)

Get ready to strike. Orochimaru-sama's orders were clear. Kill both the Blonde boy and the Uchiha immediately," said Dosu seeing his teammates Zaku and Kin nod in full agreement.

"What about the Hyuuga girl? She would be great to have as my personal trophy in this place," said Zaku with evil perverse intentions in his eyes and voice.

"Pig," said Kin only to be grabbed by Zaku and glared at by the clearly unstable Genin on her team.

"You want me to take you in her place? Then shut up and stick to the plan," said Zaku, as he turned to look from his position at the group from their spot in the trees.

'Bastard!' thought Kin deciding she would stick to the plan for now, but when the time came she would remove Zaku from her life.

After all...what happens in the Forest of Death _stays_ in the Forest of Death.

"You two can bicker later. Its time to attack," said Dosu before the three of them moved swiftly to the entrance of the two teams little hiding spot.

"Come on out you weaklings," said Zaku, as he got ready to obliterate the group should they try anything funny, and send them to the other side.

(The Next Day)

"So it was as my sentries detected earlier. Sound Ninjas and no doubt working for the Sannin we just escaped," said Shino walking out with the others.

"Smart guy. Maybe we should give him to Orochimaru for experimentation?" said Zaku feeling particularly bloodthirsty for some reason.

"Calm yourself Zaku. We are here to kill the Uchiha and Blonde boy per instructions by Orochimaru-sama. Let us do our jobs and _maybe_ we'll let you live. After all what does happen here in this place stays here," said Dosu seeing the two teams in front of him scowl at him for even considering it.

"If my teammate were still conscious, I would imagine he would say the words 'Go to hell!' right now, and I have to believe that they seem quite appropriate right now," said Shino, as he stared at the Sound Ninjas in front of him, who didn't look too pleased with his response, and got ready for a fight.

"Time to die you pampered brats!" said Zaku raising his hands to obliterate the group before they would have time to react.

Or rather he would have, had one Rock Lee came out of nowhere, and kicked him right in the face sending him flying back. Kin moved to strike him with a kunai, but Lee's skills in Taijutsu were too much for her, and after being disarmed she was knocked back by a (much softer) kick to the stomach. Dosu however, saw his opening, and used his sound bracers on his arms to hit Lee with its power that made Lee collapse in pain while he held parts of his body from where the sound waves hit him.

"Had that Blonde kid not stopped us back right before the first exam, you would have seen what my sound bracers could do, and would have made a much better attempt in trying to counter it," said Dosu, picking up Kin's kunai, and readied to bring it down on Lee.

He was soon surprised when a sword blocked it with the hand being from Lee himself

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid your stupid sound bracer won't work on me as I have the power to turn my sense's on and off for Genjutsu." Lee said as he placed his hand on the ground and kicked upward into the sound ninja's face making him stagger backwards before Lee put some weight on his back and pushed upward landing on his feet as he charged at Dosu with his blade in his left hand and sent a downward slash that went across gennins chest causing blood to spill from the wound making him cry out in pain before he quickly dodged another slash by Lee.

Zaku was currently taking on Shino using his special ability which involved his arms. He used a special jutsu called great air blast, though Shino knew how to fight him on an even level. He tried to attack Shino with another air blast which the bug boy blocked with his insect barrier. He then extended his right arm which sent more bugs his way. Zaku used another sound blast that blew off some of the bugs but he was still in trouble. He then jumped to the air and sent another blast that Shino dodged, missing him effortlessly

Zaku was going to strike again only to see the open shot to take out both the Uchiha and the Kuchiki in one shot. So with that thought in mind he changed his target direction towards the hollow tree. Time seemed to slow down as Zaku launched his attack at the tree but felt his arms move up at the last second sending his attack off course. He then looked down to see his shadow was connected to another that lead to the bushes next to him. He then heard the lazy voice of one Nara Shikamaru say "Shadow Possession Jutsu success" who walked out of the bushes with Zaku's body turning toward him and also walking towards him

"What the hell did you do to me?" Zaku said with Shikamaru shrugging his shoulders

"Well I saw that you were aiming at a good friend of mine and I couldn't let you take him out without giving him the chance to fight back." Shikamaru said with Ino appearing before the boy and giving him a hard slap that Shikamaru felt making him grumble about troublesome woman.

"How dare you try and kill my Naruto-kun. I'm going to enjoy this beating I'm going to give you." Ino said cracking her knuckles. However before she could get one hit in a senbon came flying at her direction which made her back up. However Shikamaru saw the senbon holding a wire attached to the end. Before he could even say anything the wire was pulled and he heard sound radiating off it. Shikamaru felt his body weaken as the soud soon became to much and he lost control of his jutsu thus freeing Zaku.

Kin was about to throw another but Lee appeared behind her and knocked her out with the butt of his sword. Zaku and Dosu watched as team 10 made their appearance along with team 9 appearing on the tree branch that held Naruto inside.

"Damnit, These Leaf Shinobi keep appearing like cockroaches." Zaku said with Dosu grabbing the wound on his chest

"Let's get out of here. Forget Kin, she was dead weight anyway." Dosu said with Zaku nodding. They were about to bolt away from the group of ninja but they felt an evil chakra source suddenly appearing from out of no where. The group of shinobi turned to the hollow tree to see Sasuke stand tall with purple chakra surrounding him and black flame like marks on the right side of his body and his red Sharingan eyes glowing after he awakened said eyes on a mission in Takigakure a month ago

"How could you have survived that? You only held a 10 percent chance of surviving it." Dosu said with Sasuke looking at his palm as the purple chakra swirled around him

"So this is the power Orochimaru has blessed me with. Now I can see my ambition slowly being accomplished with this power." He said looking at the Sound ninja with a dark smile on his face. However he soon stopped what he was thinking as another power soon came into fruition. Sasuke looked behind his back to find Naruto standing with Chakra swirling around him

"Dobe? How are you…" he was saying before he was interrupted by said blonde boy who looked at him with the Fox like mask on his face once more and his gold and black eyes

"_**I'm afraid I'm not Naruto for you see I have…NO NAME." **_Naruto said as he brought out Hakumei Reiki and vanished from sight. Then came the sounds slicing in came out of no where before Naruto reappeared behind Zaku with his blade held high before he executed a downward slash that went right through Zaku. His screams were heard when his body exploded into tiny pieces. Everyone eyes widened when they saw that with Naruto's laughing but it didn't sound like his normal voice meaning something was wrong

Dosu then ran at Naruto with the intention of killing the blonde boy. He raised his arm with the sound bracer hoping to make land a hit on the blonde. However soon his worst Nightmare came as Naruto saw his attempt and in a flash Dosu's arm with the bracer was removed and was blasted backwards by a wind blast

"_**Oh come on don't be so quick to die as I still want to have some fun." **_He said with an evil laugh came out of his mouth. He then looked to the side to see Sasuke try to fight him

"Dobe fight me now." Sasuke said sending a forward punch at Naruto. The blonde however simply pushed the attack aside and kneed him in his rib cage, and was punch in his face. Naruto then backhanded him in his chest and made him fly into the tree behind him. He was about to get up before he felt a hand grab his neck, and was shoved into the tree behind him. Sasuke opened his eyes when he saw the grinning, half masked, face of Naruto as he started to add pressure to his neck

"_**The all mighty Uchiha thinks he can beat me? Ha!! What a card. I think I'll enjoy killing you the most." **_He said letting go of Sasuke as he fell to the ground clutching his throat and trying to get the air back in his lungs

"_**Goodbye Uchiha." **_He said raising his blade high. However before he could commit the action, a hand grabbed the right side of his mask and began to tug but this time there was a fight

"_**No you fool stop. Don't you get it we can take out your main problem right now if you let go. Stop" **_

'I thought I told you already, get the fuck out'

"_**NO, NO, NO, STOP, STOOOOP!!" **_"AHHHHH" came the voice of Naruto as he ripped off the mask that shattered when it was pulled off. Naruto got down on one knee panting loudly with Hinata running up to him and helping him stand tall with him using his sword to support his body while Hinata was blushing as she placed her hands on his six pack. Something that Tenten, Ino, and to some degree Sakura wanted to do.

"W-who are you?" Dosu asked applying pressure to his arm in hopes that it would stop the bleeding

"The names Kuchiki Naruto. Let me guess your working for Orochimaru aren't you?" he asked with Dosu nodding

"Yes I do but can I ask you something? Did you really cripple the right half of Orochimaru-sama's body?" He asked with Naruto nodding "Very well then please take my scroll for the finals of the exam and allow me to leave with my life." He said with Naruto looking at him with cold eyes

"Very well but give this message to Orochimaru, his days are number as I know he was involved on that day." He said with Dosu nodding and setting down his scroll which was a heaven scroll. Naruto then picked it up as Dosu ran off hoping to find Kabuto and get his help. Naruto then pulled out another scroll and opened it to reveal a black t-shirt that he quickly put on to hide his seal

"Neji, Shikamaru does your team have the other scrolls." Naruto asked with both shaking their heads indicating no

"My team has the Earth for this troublesome exam, we haven't found a team that's weaker then us." Shikamaru said with Neji nodding

"Our team has the same scroll." Neji said. They then saw Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out his two Heaven scrolls and threw them to the two Gennin which made them look at him with confusion

"My team has both scrolls already so there is no need for us to have extras." Naruto said with the others saying thank you. Ino then approached Naruto with something she could no longer hold back

"Naruto what happened to you? I mean you acted like you lost your sanity back there. Also where did you get that sword from?" She asked with Naruto still trying to stand tall as his energy was coming back but still couldn't feel the Kyuubi.

'It's seems like that seal cut me off from him completely. This might become a problem later on.' Naruto thought as he stood tall before he looked at Ino

"Sorry Ino, that is something personal and I don't trust you enough to tell you. Maybe some other time." Naruto said as he called his teammates as they left not seeing the heartbroken look on Ino's face before determination came

'You will be mine Naruto-kun, all I have to do is prove to you that I'm trustworthy.' She thought as she watched Naruto's team leave "Come on guys we gotta try to catch up with them if we plan on getting out of here." She said with Shikamaru muttering something about troublesome blondes.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee soon followed their approach with team 7 waiting for the Uchiha to regain consciousness

(Later On that Night)

Naruto sat up from bed to see Hinata next to him after another love session between them. After they arrived to the tower with team 9 and 10 they were told by their sensei's the hidden meaning behind the two scrolls. After that they were told that they were the thrid team to enter the tower with the first being the team from Suna and the second being the team from Kumo. They were then told that they could have the next two days off to simply rest and enjoy each others company

Naruto however was feeling some weird things here as he sensed not only the demonic presence of not one, not two, but THREE demonic presences in this building. One he knew was Gaara while the other was closer to Gaara but a little stronger while the other was damn near his level. He hoped to find out where they were coming from exactly until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and a smirk came to his face

"Well what's up Anko-chan?" Naruto asked with the purple haired woman smirking at him

AN: and break. Well there's another one for you guys. I hope you liked the slight Vizard Naruto scene and the crippling of Orochimaru. Now as I said before Naruto will be in the same position as Ichigo when he gained full control of his power but it will be after the Retrieval arc. Now in the next two chapters things will be getting a little shaky as I will be revealing an idea that came to me out of nowhere. Oh and does anyone know any good stories for me to read? I've been bored out of my mind and I need something to waste my time. So here's what I want.

The story has to be Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Harem with Hinata in it. So please help me out

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy New Year


	10. New love and battles

Here's another one

Let's get it on

The rest of the days flew by quickly and now the teams that passed the exam were standing before the Hokage. During the break he spoke to the Hokage about the snake sannin showing up and sealing off Kyuubi. He was however thankful that Sarutobi knew a technique to remove the the secondary seal the hebi-snake applied to it. He also managed to get some private time with another girl that he was crazy about and seemingly felt the exact same way

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking through the halls that made the tower in the center of the forest of death. He was tired after all that fighting and getting the seal removed but he never felt better as now he could just enjoy himself before it would all go back to business.

As he walked he heard someone walk behind and before he could say a thing he felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist.

"Naruto-kun you weren't going to just walk by now were you?" was the voice of Tenten who was truly feeling her hormones raise up and the needing of the blonde demon vessel growing more and more

"Ten-chan? Oh I'm sorry if I walked by but I had a lot on my mind." He said facing her but didn't look into her eyes, which was filled with lust and desire. The desire to have the one thing she wanted from the blonde boy and she was going to get it.

Before Naruto even knew what was going on Tenten shoved him through the door and into her room where surprisingly there was a bed waiting for him. He looked up to see Tenten removed her shirt and her pants revealing her crimson red bra and panties set. Naruto blushed even more when the girl climbed over him and pulled his shirt off before kissing him on his neck.

"Tenten what are you doing?" he asked with the girl leading her kisses to his lips with her tongue going in tasting ramen on the boy with Naruto tasting chocolate from Tenten. The bun haired girl then separated her lips from his and traveled down to his right earlobe and began to nibble on it before she whispered in it

"What does it look like? I'm trying get you in the mood so you can fuck me just right." She said before licking his ear again making Naruto's eyes widened before he shivered at the cold touch from Tenten against his body but he did enjoy it.

"Are you sure? I mean I thought you wanted to be with Neji?" he asked hoping that he wasn't betraying a good friend of his.

"Neji doesn't want me like that. He say's that his love for me will never go beyond that of brotherly love to his sister. However It doesn't change the fact that my feelings were already to someone else before Neji even told me that." She said kissing around his chest area while her lower body felt the bulge behind Naruto's pants, which she removed along with the underpants

"Really who?" he asked with the girl kissing him once more before she placed a hand on his cheek and rested her head on his, chocolate brown meeting sapphire blue.

"It's you, you idiot. I love you." she said with his eyes widening at that

"You do? Wow I never would have seen that coming." He said to himself feeling Tenten kiss around his neck again. "So your sure about this?" he asked with the girl nodding without a second thought. "Very well then" He said as he pulled the girl to his waist as he removed her bra and began to lick her valley making the girl moan in pleasure. At the same time Naruto let his right arm travel down to her silt and began to finger her wet pussy making the girl moan his name more and begging him to continue.

The blonde then let his left arm travel to her very well shaped ass. After having sex with Hinata, Haku, and Temari he found out that he loved the way a woman's ass felt. Hinata's was highly smooth and perfectly shaped for him making him dub her Ms. Perfect when ever they went at it, which was about three times now. Haku had a pretty large size on her and was much bigger then Hinata's but hers was a little colder then Hinata's. and lastly came Temari's as hers was a bit rough but was the same size as Hinata's which he just loved. Tenten's ass was a little smaller then Hinata's but it made it easier to grab and rub giving the girl more pleasure.

He then took in her right breast and began to suck on it while his right hand continued to work on her silt which made her moan everytime he pushed his fingers in more and was damn near sent over the edge. However Naruto soon took his hands out, making the girl moan, and licked the her juices off his fingers.

Tenten then pushed him back on the bed and locked her lips with his as she continued to trail her hands over his well abed chest. She then broke the lock and let her tongue travel down his chest, which was a bit sweaty but she liked the taste, until she came to the one area all males loved. She saw the way it stood out and was currently wondering what her next course of action was.

She knew about this part of sex after her mother told her, her 'G-rated' style of sex .ed. her mother told her about the three main parts of sex which was oral, anal, and intercourse. The oral part was what she was debating on doing since she didn't know what to do, but judging by the way he was reacting it was pretty clear that it happened to him before. She didn't want to feel left out so she swallowed her pride and took him in the 'hotel'

Naruto moaned out loud as he felt her tongue around his shaft and bucked upward, which thankfully Tenten didn't choke from as she was licking around the head and tasting the pre cum that came out.

'_I can't believe I'm doing something like this yet I'm just glad its him I am doing this for. I hope I can learn more techniques before it happens again.' _Tenten thought as she licked around his shaft once more before she felt Naruto flip her down to her back. She then saw him angle himself before her silt and before she could say anything, Naruto slammed himself into her but strangely didn't feel a barrier. However he was in to deep to pullout as he waited for the girl to get used to it.

Naruto was tempted to release his 'specialty drink' in the girl due to the wetness and tightness of her pussy plus the warmth. Tenten's eyes were starry as if she was looking into the eyes of god himself. She would have never thought it would feel like this in her life and this is after her barrier broke in a training accident. Naruto's length, width, hardness, and warmth in her pussy was a great feeling as she loved the fact that Naruto dick was sheathed in her making her one with the boy she loved

Naruto soon got used to her pussy and began to go in and out of her pussy as he dived in head first, if you know what I mean. Tenten then seemed to get the idea of what to do as she moved opposite of his so that their hips would meet and the sound of their bodies hitting each other would be echoed throughout the room.

Tenten was in sexual bliss as for the last fifteen minutes, Naruto has been mercilessly attacking her wet pussy. Her breast were swaying in the wind as she played with them along with Naruto, who liked the firm softness of them. The time then came when Naruto felt himself to his brink but was afraid to release in her due to the fear of teen parenthood.

"**Kit, don't worry about releasing in her. I can with hold the sperm so that you can only release blanks in her. And as a word of advice, fuck her like you would with the Nibi next time." **Kyuubi said, glad he told Naruto to let him have access to all his sense's, including his sense of feeling.

So with that Naruto didn't cease to stop his speed as he increased it and soon his point came and his cum was coming

"Ten-chan I'm about to cum." He said between thrust with the girl opening one eye to look at him.

"Are you going to leave my pussy incomplete, Naru-kun?" she asked with his thrust still going in

"No, I'm going to ride it out. But don't worry it won't get you pregnant as I can shot blanks at will." He said in between thrust that made the girl look confused but didn't say a word as her climax was coming as well. Then with one last mighty thrust both Naruto and Tenten climaxed together

"NARUTO/TENTEN" were the scream of both partners as Naruto then took himself out and laid next to her as he held her close to him.

"Ten-chan." He asked with the sweaty girl that was cuddled up next to his sweaty looking at him "Why didn't I feel a barrier when I went in?" he asked with the girl blushing before she rested her head on the boys chest

"It broke during a training exercise by accident. But that doesn't mean that you aren't my first one. I would never let any other guy touch my body unless it was you." she said falling asleep. Naruto rubbed his hands threw her hair before he let himself slip into dream world as he held the weapon girl close to him

They slept for about an hour before Naruto woke up and went to get something to eat. Every time he had sex he would just get so damn hungry?

(End Flashback)

As it stood the whole rookie twelve passed the exams, along with the team from Suna, Kumo, and another team from Oto. That surprised Naruto since he thought they were all taken out. Naruto stood with his team as they looked at the Hokage before them but he looked around and saw Gaara's eyes looking in not only his direction but also the direction of the Kumo team. He looked their direction and saw two of them standing their.

He couldn't help but think that they looked familiar to him but didn't know where exactly.

'Kyuubi do you know anything?' Naruto asked

"**Not really kit. I don't recognize their scents though by the feel of their chakra I would say that their like Gaara." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

'You're saying that they hold Bijuu's as well?' Naruto asked feeling his demon nod

"**Yes. By the feel of it I would say the tall one holds one that close to my level while the female holds one close to Gaara's level. Wait!!" **He said

'What?'

"**It's her. That girl holds my Nibi-chan in her. Oh yes it is true that they always do come back in the least likely of places." **Kyuubi said with Naruto chuckling at that.

(Meanwhile)

Nii Yugito was currently looking in Naruto's direction thinking the same thing about Naruto

'Nibi-chan something feels strange about that blonde boy' she thought with her demon purring

"**Well kitten I think I know why as that boy holds my sexy Kyuubi-kun in him." **She said with Yugito groining

'Oh No, your not going to do a speech about 'true love concurs all' crap are you?' She mentally asked with Nibi scoffing

"**Damn you kitten. Did you have to ruin my good memory of him? Anyway hopefully he would notice you and then you can understand what I meant." **She said with Yugito groining

'Nibi, your such a pervert you know that?' she said with the cat demon laughing before she turned her attention back to the Hokage who decided to speak at that time

"To everyone who has made it this far congratulation on passing the second exam. Now before I explain to you the third test there is something that I would like for you all to know. This is the true reason for this exam." stated Sarutobi immediately catching the attention of the gathered gennin.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together? Many believe it is to promote friendship among the countries. Others believe it is to raise the level of our shinobi. But here and now I will tell you the truth because I do not want you to be confused about this." Started Sarutobi each of the gennin's listening to him closely.

"The truth of the matter is that this is a replacement for war among the allied countries." Said Sarutobi successfully surprising even the most stoic and knowledgeable of the gennin.

"If you trace back the history of the nations you will find that the current allies were once enemies. These were people who fought over the rights to rule this world. However in order to prevent wasteful fighting these people set a stage for battle. That is the origin of the Chuunin Exam." explained Sarutobi

"Why the hell do we have to do that? I thought this was just supposed to be for deciding who would become chuunin!" exclaimed Kiba.

"It is indeed a fact that this exam decides which shinobi's have what it takes to become Chuunin. However on the other hand this exam has another side, one where each countries shinobi risk their own life to protect their own countries prestige." Explained Sarutobi calmly.

"You see watching the third exam will be leaders and influential individuals. These individuals are from many countries that make up the clients of the shinobi villages. The leaders of these countries will also be there to witness your battles. If the strength of a country is clear then that country will receive more clients.

However if a country is perceived as weak then they will lose clients. This will also signal potential enemy countries that your country has power. As such this also sends a political message. " Finished the Sandaime before taking a breath followed by a hit from his pipe.

"Yeah but why do we have to risk our lives in battle!" exclaimed Kiba not liking the thought of dying for someone's entertainment.

"The strength of a country is measured by the strength of the village. The strength of a village is measured by the strength of its shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength can only be shown by a life risking battle.

This exam is a place to showcase each village's strength as well as your own. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and that is why those that came before you have fought in the Chuunin Exam." finished Sarutobi.

"Then why do you say things about this being for friendship?" asked Sakura

"I said it before in the beginning, that I didn't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. That is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world." Said the Sandaime before taking another hit from his pipe.

Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test; it is a life risking battle with your dreams and countries prestige on the line."

"I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails." Said Gaara impatiently.

"Actually Hokage-sama I think it would be wise if I, Kurosaki Raiga: the referee of the thrid exam intervenes." Raiga said appearing in a flash of lightning thus surprising everyone but team 8 since they figured he would have a jutsu like that. Raiga then stood up and looked at the group of Gennin before him

"Okay everyone my name is Raiga and I'll be your proctor for the third exam. Normally you would have gone to the third exam already but I'm afraid there are to many of you so we will have to do a preliminary round in order to shorten the number." He said with Sakura raising her hand

"Are you saying that we would have to go right now without us preparing before hand?" Sakura asked with Raiga nodding

"Yes. You see we also have feudal lords, Daimyo's, and other political leaders of villagers coming here to see the exam and they don't have a lot of time on their hands so for us to fight a tournament this big so we would have to cut the numbers down to a size that will be acceptable to their schedule." He said nodding to Hiruzen.

"Now then at this time I would like to ask if anyone would like to surrender from the prelim that they do it now." He said with one hand being raised.

"I surrender proctor I lost to much of my chakra in that forest so I won't be able to fight at one hundred percent." Kunkuro said with the proctors nodding

"Kunkuro." Said Temari with the puppet user looking at her

"What do you think your doing? You know that you're needed in the exam." Temari said whispering to him thinking of the plan to invade the leaf

"I know but if I were to fight in the exam I would be revealing the weapons of my puppet. I need to do this." Kunkuro said seeing his forfeit being excepted

"Okay then will there be any one else that will forfeit the exam?" he asked with nobody else raising their hands

"Very well then let the first match come up on the screen." Raiga said with one of the plates near the statue that looked like the tora symbol open up revealing a screen. Random names flashed through the screen until only two sets remained. Many peoples eyes widened at the names selected

**First Match – Kohaku Jyusei vs Uchiha Sasuke **

Everyone was shocked that the Uchiha got the first slot. Naruto saw that Sakura was about to object to him going first but he stopped her saying that he didn't want her telling anyone about his mark and to keep her mouth shut. He also heard Kakashi telling him not to use his Sharingan or else his mark would activate and he would be disqualified. Naruto watched the fight with little to no interest at the fight between the Gennin from Sound and the 'last' Uchiha.

The only thing he could say was good about the match was when he was watching this kid kick the Uchiha's ass all over the arena with his bloodline called sonic control which was the ability to control sound at certain levels, like he could use it as a shield, to sends waves of sound as attacks, and use it as if he controlled gravity.

But he soon became pissed when he saw Sasuke use a technique he somehow gotten from Lee, which was his crutching kick and hidden shadow technique. The bastard then had the nerve to make it look like his move by adding in some extra move to the attack and called in "Lions Combo". He seriously hoped he get his shot at the stupid Uchiha soon as he wanted to make that boy pay for it

After his 'victory', due to the Sharingan still helping him in the end, he was taken by Kakashi to some unknown location. He also saw the sensei of the sound team disappear. Naruto saw that the sensei had on arm in a sling and his right eye had an eye patch over it. Naruto chuckled at that as he awaited the next match to come while thinking to himself 'Just wait Orochimaru. Next time I'm going to take more then just your eye, I'm going to take everything precious to you.' Naruto thought before the smirk once again found itself on his face at the next match

**Second Match – Tenzen Kagura vs Aburame Shino **

The bug user simply walked down to the floor where his opponent was waiting. His opponent was female with full silvery white hair that was tied in a pony tail and full sky blue eyes with blue lip stick. A white headband that had the Kumo symbol on it. She had on a long sleeved black tank top shirt that revealed a star tattoo over her belly button. She also had on white, black, purple camouflage pants. she also had a crossbow attached to her back. Shino however felt his face burn up a bit when he looked at her and felt his heart rate increase when she smirked at him

"Hey are you okay?" she said with him getting out of his trance and walking to the floor standing directly in front of her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." He said quickly with the girl raising an eyebrow. If she were to look real closely she would have seen the blush on the boys face.

"Okay the second match Tenzen Kagura versus Aburame Shino, Hajime" He said jumping backwards

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Kagura said with Shino raising an eyebrow at that.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with the girl giggling to herself

"If you win, then I'll go out on a date with you." she said with Shino blushing brightly at that

"And if you win?" he asked with laughing a little more before she blushed at him

"I get to see you without your jacket and your sunglasses on." She said with Shino blush becoming much deeper.

"Deal." He said before he realized what he said.

"YES!! I mean let's go." Kagura said before removing her crossbow and held her hand up to the thread. When she pulled back little white feathers fused to look like an arrow that glowed white like lightning. Shino raised an eyebrow at that before he quickly summoned his bugs and waited for her attack. When she unleashed it at him. He quickly dodged to the side where the arrow struck the ground he once stood on.

Shino then watched as the arrow sparkled with electricity and the feathers unraveled. He was surprised by that when the girl spoke

"Like it? It's a technique that I made from my favorite animal, the falcon. Basically I can manipulate the feathers to form an arrow that I charge with my lightning chakra then fire it like an arrow. You would have to do a lot to get the upper hand on me." She said pulling the thread back as more feathers built up and was then fired. Shini then unleashed his bugs forward and sent them at Kagura who fired three more arrows towards the insects which made them separate when the lightning Chakra took effect.

'Damn' he thought before he channeled his lightning into his bugs which also had an effect as the bugs glowed an eerie light blue. He extended his right arm forward calling out "Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Jutsu"

Everyone was surprised when they saw the bugs unleash massive amount of electricity at Kagura who didn't have time to counter and took the hit dead on. Shino soon became worried that he killed her until he saw the Kagure he hit turn into a group of feathers. He then heard Kagura's voice behind him as he turned to find another arrow head his way, which he blocked by moving his left arm and that group of insects took the hit.

"That is another one of my techniques, the feather clone jutsu. It's basically like any other clone technique only this one works longer." She said putting away her crossbow and raised her hands. The feathers that she used came back to her and surround her before she sent her palms forward and the feathers flew in that direction. Shino crossed his arms and brought up more bugs to block the attack. He then extended his arms forward and sent his bugs flying forward. Kagura then blocked the hit with more feathers.

Naruto and the others were watching this fight with a lot of interest as Shino was a very hard person to beat. They liked the way he was fighting as he didn't try to fight close range since you're a pussy if you hit a girl. Naruto however was happy to see Shino's idea of linking his elemental chakra with his bugs worked but didn't know that they could be magnified nor done no-handed. He was wondering what else the boy could do with his bugs. His thoughts soon ended when he saw the girl pull out to daggers and Shino pull out his Katana.

Shino smirked as he was finally able to use what he called Purple Hive since he could send his bugs into the blade and could basically have them live in the sword itself since it had an integrated chakra system installed. A hefty price that was worth every penny as Shino now had fewer bugs to work with in his body allowing him to increase his tanks a little more then what they were originally.

"Well it appears that were evenly matched." Shino said letting the tip of his sword touch the ground as Kagura let her arms rest with her daggers held tightly and had feathers floating around them

"Yes, it appears so." She said trying to catch her breath.

"How about we make this a first blood match. First person to bleed wins." Shino said holding his Katana in his right hand with the bugs starting to fly around his sword.

"Very well then, but don't be disappointed when I win." She said crossing her arms and charging forward. Shino blocked her left strike and ducked under her strike from her right hand. Shino then placed his left hand on the ground and pushed himself upward and over the girl who was surprised by the movement and quickly spun herself around and blocked his slash. The bugs tried to attack her which made her jump backwards and land on the other side.

She then raised her Daggers into the air and stabbed the ground which sent soon feather flying at him through the ground which made him jump up and directed his sword forward with the bugs flying at the girl like a cannon. She quickly hopped backwards again but then felt a presence behind her.

"You lose" Shino said with Kagura looking at her in confusion before she felt a liquid trickle down her arm. She looked at her arm to see a drop of her blood reach her wrist then fell to the floor

"But how did you…" she was saying before she was interrupted

"When I was in the process of placing my hand on the ground you didn't see the Kunai I through that thinly cut your arm so that you wouldn't notice." Shino said with Kagura looking forward and saw the Kunai embedded to the wall. Kagura was shocked by that before her shock turned to acitment as she looked at Shino who looked at her. Before anyone could say a thing the girl pulled down his the neck of his coat that blocked his face and kissed him right in front of everyone.

Naruto's eyes widened before he fell on his back laughing his ass off along with the other leaf shinobi who saw the girl pull the neck of his jacket back up and smiled at him

"I look forward to our date Shino-kun." Kagura said before she surrendered her match to the bug user, who was still in shock at what happened before he walked back to his waiting area knowing his teammates wouldn't let him live this moment down not one bit

"Winner Aburame Shino." Raiga said.

The next couple of matches weren't very eventful. The next match was Temari vs Sakura, which resulted in the pink haired girl losing her hair and losing in a very embarrassing way. After that it was Tenten vs Ino, which was another fight that resulted in the girl losing her hair and losing in an embarrassing way, which resulted in Tenten accusing both her and Sakura of slandering the good name that previous Kunoichi made for themselves. Naruto saw the blonde girl from kumo nod at that while he saw her sensei, who was a tall black man nod as well. Naruto looked at the man with him doing the same.

The man smirked and held up both hands with four fingers out. Naruto seemingly got what he was saying and held up his hands with his saying nine that made the big man gasp before a smirk reached his face as they waited for the next match.

The Fifth Match was Gaara no Sabaku vs Another Kumo ninja named Getsui Airon. The match ended as fast as it started as Gaara didn't even bother letting the other man fight as he caught him in his Sund Coffin and Sand Burial jutsu's which would have killed him had it not been for Airon last ditch effort to save himself which was activating his bloodline, Iron body which increases the body's mass and density so that it could survive very low pressures like that below sea level. However it didn't help him fully as while he survived the jutsu he didn't stay conscious enough to win.

Then came the next fight that would bring up the very definition of irony

**Sixth Match – Nii Yugito versus Inuzuka Kiba **

"Whoa!!! Yes it's finally our turn Akamaru. To bad we have to face a chick instead of the dobe but we will when we win." He said with his Dog barking. Naruto once again found a smirk come to his face. It appeared that this would be a battle between cats and dogs which he found to be quite ironic in this type of situation

Yugito however wasn't as arrogant as her opponent as she actually looked pretty pissed that she didn't get to fight the one she wanted.

"Look here cat-bitch. I'm going to finally prove once and for all that Dogs are better then Cats." Kiba said with Yugito scoffing at that.

"Let's see what you got needle dick." Yugito said with Kiba growling at that. He decided to not play around and just try and take her out before the dumb cat even knew it

"Hajime." Raiga said jumping backwards. Kiba wasted little time and threw four Shuriken at Yugito, who used some great flexibility and bent backs watching the Shuriken sail over her. When she looked forward however she saw Kiba charge at her in his "All fours Jutsu" form. Kiba landed the hit which sent the girl flying backwards but she quickly flipped her body so that she was standing on her two feet. Kiba however kept the attack coming with more strikes but they were all dodged by the cat like girl.

Kiba then jumped into the air doing more seals calling out "Beast Clone Jutsu" as Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. Akamaru then jumped off his shoulders and both spun in mid air calling out "Fang over fang". They then flew at Yugito in impressive speed but the girl wasn't in the least bit scared, as the dog-boy was still by far to slow to even think he could win this fight. Kiba and Akamaru then stopped their spin with Kiba growling at that.

"Akamaru" he called to his cloned canine companion. "Let's use that move. I refuse to let some cat-bitch beat me." He said with the dog barking before he turned back to his regular form and went back to his masters shoulders. Kiba then did more seals before calling out "Human-Beast Combination Treansformation: Twin headed wolf." He called out with a large puf of smoke covering him.

Everyone soon gasped at the size of Kiba and Akamaru, as they were now one huge Wolf with two heads. Yugito didn't look the least bit scared as she brought her arms together and was then covered by purple fire in the shape of a cat. It now looked like two giant summons battling it out.

"Oh no you don't Cat-Bitch. I'm still going to win this. Wolf Fang over fang." He yelled as he was once again in his drill form that was by far more powerful. He flew at Yugito held on thinking that he was going to win. Yugito just simply jumped at him head on and exploded when they clashed bringing up large amounts of smoke. When it cleared it revealed Yugito standing tall and unharmed with Kiba behind her lying face down in the ground with fire on his back.

"Winner Nii Yugito" Raiga said with the medics taking a still smoking Kiba to the infirmary while The Kumo team were just happy that they got in a win.

"Okay the seventh match." He said with the names going randomly before it landed on one name that everyone wanted to see

**Seventh Match – Kuchiki Naruto versus Sokado Roku **

Naruto's face went from smirk to emotionless in less then a second which surprised some people as he walked to the floor where his opponent was awaiting him with a cocky smirk

"You know save yourself some trouble and give up. You know that you can't beat me." Roku said with Naruto walking on the floor with his face still free of emotion. Naruto didn't say a word as he held up five fingers.

"Since your so arrogant I'll tell you what. If I don't beat you in five seconds then I'll forfeit and let you go to the next exam." Naruto said with Roku grinning. How could you possible win a fight in five seconds?

"Okay the seventh match Kuchiki Naruto versus Sokado Roku Hajime." He said. As soon as those words left his mouth Naruto vanished from sight

(one second)

Then came the sound of clinging that was heard throughout the whole stadium.

(Two second)

Naruto reappeared in a crouched position as he stood tall with his swords held in both hands

(Three seconds)

Naruto then turned around to face Roku who also turned around fully facing him, confused on what the blonde just did

(Four Seconds)

"Leaf style: Dance of the five point star. You never stood a chance." Naruto said sheathing his swords back into his Bo staff

(Five seconds)

Roku then coughed up blood as his chest exploded open as a star pattern appeared on his body. He then fell forward as a pool of his own blood formed around him. Dead

"Would you look at that? He lasted the full five seconds. Looks like he wins but I'll take his place since he can't really fight now." Naruto said returning to the stands where he was thrown to the wall and was kissed by a very horny Hinata after seeing that

"I want you after this is over." She said in a low vice so that only he could here her. Naruto didn't have to be told twice as he quickly nodded his head in agreement

The next matches were back to back wins for Konoha as Hinata and Neji won their matches back to back. Hinata went against Shikamaru which was a pretty good fight but the results were Shikamaru giving up due to him being almost out of Chakra. Neji took on Chouji which resulted in the overweight boy to forfeit due to fear of getting his chakra sealed off or worse. He would hit his stomach and make him lose all the fat in his body thus making him skinny. Neji didn't mind the easy win

**Final Match – Zaraki Lee versus Kurogane Okami**

"Okay the final match Zaraki Lee versus Kurogane Okami. Hajime"

"I won't end this match as fast as Naruto did but there is something I would like to try out." He said pulling out his sword which surprised his opponent. He then placed his hands on the blade and called out "Illuminate the Darkness with your Light, Beowolf" he called out as the blade separated in half completely. The blade separated from the hilt and then changed form to look like white gauntlets and grieves that was now attached to his arms and legs.

Okami was surprised by that but his eyes widened when Lee vanished and reappeared under him and kicked upward. Okami flew damn near to the ceiling from the hit. Lee then reappeared behind him with bandages wrapping around his body and then spun very fast with Lee calling out "Primary Lotus" as they flew straight down to the ground hard. When the smoke cleared it revealing Lee standing tall with opponent being nothing else but dead

"Winner Zaraki Lee." Raiga said as the doctors took the dead body away. The winners of their matches all came down to the floor with the Hokage explaining what the point of the preliminaries were and what they could benefit from them. After that Anko walked around with a box and each person drew from it

the results soon came like this

Naruto – 1

Lee – 3

Neji – 10

Yugito – 2

Hinata – 9

Tenten – 7

Gaara – 6

Temari – 8

Shino – 5

Sasuke (Kakashi drew for him) – 4

"Okay these are the matches for the third exam

_Kuchiki Naruto vs Nii Yugito _

_Zaraki Lee vs Uchiha Sasuke _

_Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Gaara _

_Tsukiakari Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari _

_Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji _

That last match made a lot of people gasp. It was just like the Chunnnin exams of the Sandaime's first term when one of the matches turned out Hyuuga Hiashi vs his late twin brother Hyuuga Hizashi. It looked like now Déjà vu would come in the form of their children in a Main house vs Branch house match that Naruto was going to make sure that she would be ready for

Yugito however was surprised to see that she had a match with the blonde boy that her demon was getting very horny about

"**look at it like this Kitten. If you two fight then no matter who wins you would be together." **Nibi said with Yugito gasping

'You mean that I would become his faithful bitch if I lose?' she said with Nibi laughing

"**No kitten. You see I'm in love with the Kyuubi which the boy so happens to carry in him. He is crazy about me which you so happen to contain. It called true love between demons as when we mate with anyone be it a female demon or a female human or in some cases with some of the other previous members of the nine such as the Hachibi no Orochi and the Gobi no Rion, who were both male, becomes eternal mates with that bond never breaking. Not even in death." **Nibi said with Yugito nodding. She knew what she had to do. And that was something she never thought would happen.

'It looks like I might be getting my love soon'

AN: and break. Well here's another one. The next chapter will come as soon as I can dish it out

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy New Year


	11. Entertainment

Hey guys. First things first check out this fic called Sacred Mar of The Raising Kekkei Genkai by a dude named Grimstep5. He doesn't update weekly since his updates are long so you got your money's worth reading it. Now for this chapter I know one thing will happen, a lot of people will get pissed. However I just want to say that the reason you will be pissed was something I had planned for a long time. However (hopefully) you'll get over it and move on

Now let's get it on

It was the day of the Chunnin exam finals and Naruto could now be seen knelling before the memorial grave for fallen hero's, he rubbed his finger over one name in particular as his face turned cold

"I hope your watching me up there…."

(Flashback – one month ago)

Naruto was now in his bedroom sound asleep with Haku laying her head on his chest asleep as well. After leaving the tower yesterday he spent the whole day training his ass off in hopes of getting stronger. He asked Ichigo and Kenpachi to help him which both men agreed to as well as teaching Lee since he could use the help. But even though their training was great he didn't want to mess up his house and as a plus he felt that he still needed more training to get to the level he wanted

"**Hey Kit I think I know what you can do." **Kyuubi said to a half awake/Half sleeping Naruto

'Lay it on me Fox. If I can help me I'll take it.' He thought

"**Why not ask that Zabuza guy to teach you his silent kill style? I think it would benefit you greatly." **Kyuubi said with Naruto pondering on that.

'I would have to say that is another one of your great ideas though the pranks are by far better.' Naruto thought before Haku steered before she looked at him with a smile

"Hey sexy, you want to go for round two?" She asked with Naruto grinning

"You bet your hot ass I do." She said with the girl straddling his waist

"Good then." She said as she got busy

(Two hours later)

Naruto found Zabuza out in the back training with Kenpachi, who for the life of him didn't understand how that tiny sword could withstand Zabuza's huge Zanbatou. Kenpachi blocked another hit from Zabuza before trying to knock him on his ass with a wide hook that Zabuza ducked under and countered with an uppercut. Kenpachi moved his head back letting the hit miss him completely before he booted Zabuza away, who used his blade to stop the momentum.

"Good job. Your reflexes and your strength need a little more improvement as well as your speed, but other then that your skills are impressive." Kenpachi said with Zabuza nodding his head before he stood up to full height and hefted the blade to his shoulders

"Hey Zabuza, Kenpachi I need a favor." Naruto asked with the men stopping their spar and acknowledging his presence

"What is it kid?" Kenpachi thought keeping his sword on his shoulders, preparing to attack again

"I wanted to ask Zabuza if he could teach me his Silent Kill style as that will help me greatly." Naruto said with the man nodding "But I don't want to learn it here as I don't want any praying eyes watching me." He said with Zabuza nodding again

"Okay where do you want to go?" He said with Naruto smirking

"The land of waves. I need to fulfill my promise anyway." He said with Zabuza smirking behind his Kakashi style mask.

"Alright we'll leave as soon as I get this spar finished." He said facing Kenpachi before he blurred out of existence and reappeared before Kenpachi sending another strike which Kenpachi parried. Naruto simply walked to his room. He needed to get a plan going before he went to wave.

(Elsewhere – Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata panted deeply with her Father standing before her with a smirk on his face. He was truly glad to say that he was finally proud of his daughter after his wife disappeared seven years ago after the birth of his second daughter Hanabi. It wasn't that he internationally tried to slander and weaken his daughter, but he was just in a really deep depression when his wife left. He was always questioning with she would leave him after so many years and to make matters worse he saw so much of her in Hinata, that he couldn't possibly tell her what her mother did.

So he had the third proclaim his wife dead and make a body to look like his wife to seal the deal. His daughter was heartbroken by the 'death' of her mother, but instead of being a father he choose to be cold and show favoritism towards her younger sister. He was however glad that his daughter changed from the way she was to someone far better and now he was training her for the exams along with Neji, but that would be later tonight as he wanted them to learn separately in order for them to surprise each other at the finals.

"Hinata, come here I want to tell you something." Hiashi said with Hinata standing tall and facing him

"What is it Father?" she asked with Hiashi sighing before he spoke

"It's about your mother, and what really happened to her." He said with her eyes widening at that

(With Shino)

The bug-boy couldn't believe he was doing this. He was simply walking around the village, minding his own business until the girl that he fought at the exam, Tenzen Kagura, surprised him and told him "It's date time Shino-kun"

However he had to say that deep down he enjoyed the girls company as she was full of life and heart. Something his mother had before she died all those years ago. He was your typical Aburame clan member, emotionless, used logic like a religion, and had a huge love for all insects alike. But his mother was anything but the exact opposite of the clan, as she was the diamond in the rough and would liven the place up whenever he came home from training. But ever since her passing his sprit was all but wiped out as he no longer wished for people to know of his existence

But this girl was probably a huge reminder of the heart and life that made him remember the face of his mother. And if anything he wanted to keep that light around him, no matter how much it would annoy him in the future

(One week later)

Naruto panted with sweat dripping down his face with Zabuza standing before him with his arms crossed. Lee was on his side panting as well with his father standing before him. They were now in Wave country where things were peaceful enough for them to train. Naruto was learning the silent kill style from Zabuza, which went beyond his own expectations. Not only did you have to know techniques required making it fully effective, you needed the required speed for it, which was something he surprisingly lacked.

He also wanted to sharpen his skills in Kenjutsu which is why he was working with Kenpachi more, since that man was the best for the job. As for Ichigo's presence in this, well that's a surprise that both boys wanted to keep from each other till the time was right

Today however he had some time off since he needed to relax a bit before his training would pick back up. He made the choice of going to the hot spring today as that would get his pores open and let the amount of stress leave him.

He checked in and got his towel and was directed by the owners of the spot, who just happen to have twenty females around him at the time staring at him with hearts in their eyes. The boy just simply shrugged it off and was about to walk into the locker room until he heard the sound of giggling coming from the women side. He looked over there and saw a man with long white hair looking through a peep hole scribbling something on a black notebook and was giggling every few seconds.

He was going to call the man out and make the women deal with him but he then stopped when he recognized the person before him.

'This is Jaraiya of the legendary three. He was my fathers sensei as well as my…' his thoughts trailed as his face turned cold. Without any further thought he walked up to the man and grabbed him by his shoulder making the man yelp and look at him but couldn't see his face due to the sunlight

"We need to talk." Naruto said as he vanished from thin air with Jaraiya, who was still confused as to what just happened

(Two weeks later)

Naruto was now back into the village with a huge smile on his face as he was finally ready for the exams and all he needed to do was train lightly until the time came. He decided to go to the ramen stand and talk to Ayame, since the girl really wanted to talk to him about something. Personally he did kinda know what she wanted since he wasn't that stupid Uzumaki Naruto anymore. He knew that the girl had feelings for him and in all actuality he liked it and wanted the girl to join his Harem, but what would Hinata and the other girls think about him getting with another girl? He would talk to them first before he did anything he needed some ramen.

After munching down twenty bowls and seeing the girl walk up to him to start a conversation they were interrupted by a purple haired ANBU black op member with a cat mask on.

"Naruto-kun, you need to come with me." The ANBU said with a sad voice which Naruto recognized to be his sensei's girlfriend after he met her

"What's wrong Neko-chan?" Naruto asked getting up from the stand and facing the girl who put her arms around his neck with the sound of her crying being heard

"It's Hayate. He was attacked last week and the doctors said that he-he." She said with Naruto's eyes widening before he hung his head down

"Please take me to him." He asked with the ANBU nodding and like that they vanished in a puff of smoke

(Konoha's Hospital)

They arrived in a puff of smoke to see the body of the now deceased Gekou Hayate. Naruto couldn't believe what his sensei had gone through before his death. He had a long deep and jagged scar over his left eye with his right eye being completely missing. His chest held permanent scratches that could kill anyone in a minute. His whole right arm held a huge amount of stitches over it meaning that someone must have fought to really make him suffer. His left leg was all but missing while his right leg looked to be in worst condition then his left as he held a lot of stabs over his knee, and thigh. Naruto knew that this meant one thing, someone was trying to send him a message and they used his sensei as bait

"Naruto-kun, Hayate wanted you to have his sword and before he died, He said that he was sorry he won't be there to cheer you on at the finals. But he wants you to live a great life." She said placing a hand on the boys shoulder. She then removed her mask and looked at him as tears began to fall. She then pulled him in and gave him a warm hug

"Naruto-kun, go ahead you can cry. I'll stay right here." She said with Naruto letting his tears go and held the woman close to him. They needed each other at this moment to mourn the death of someone great.

(Later On – Day of the Finals)

"I hope your watching me up there, Hayate-sensei." Naruto said as he stood tall with his Shikai blade now out. Naruto decided to not bother having his sword in it's sealed form since he wanted his power to be ready at the second he grasp the sword. He then heard footsteps come from behind his back making him turn to see his god father arrive.

"Naruto are you ready?" Jaraiya asked with Naruto nodding.

"Yep let's go." He said with the man doing some seals and placing a hand on the boys shoulders and with that they disappeared in a puff of smoke

AN: hey guys sorry about the short chapter but it's needed right now. Any way please review and let me know what you think


	12. Variations

Hey guys. Sorry for the very long wait but welcome back to Death before Dishonor, the first update in the New Year. I think this will probably go as far as about thirty chapters since not allot of bleach crossovers go that far nor do that many get finished but I promise that I will try and keep it up. Now I know some people enjoy the idea of a Vizard Naruto well there will be far more ideas that will shock allot of people and possibly give me some new haters (Please?)

First off I would like to tell you that I decided to do Kakashi bashing in this fic. I would much rather do that then be nice to him since I'm already being nice to Sakura and that would be pushing the bar

Also, I'm going to clear the air for some things in this chapter. First off Zabuza has a girlfriend but it's not Anko like some people would think. Second I'll finally reveal Kenpachi's secret eye and maybe his former identity, but just incase remember in Bleach they never lose their memory completely. Sure they would forget as time go by but their memory is there. So the only way Kenpachi would not know who he was before his death would be a certain mental condition that I think some people would know all to well.

Lastly, I decided to change the name of a Naruto's Zanpaktou from Hakumei Reiki to Uindo Tenzan (Wind Edge). I felt that that name would be more appropriate and understandable. I might go back and change the others but for now I will use that name instead

Now then, let's get it on

**Naruto's House **

The three captains all stood in a room that held an extremely large T.V. in size. They all stood in their Shinigami uniform, since it was respectable to do that when speaking through the intercom to the captain general. Said captain general appeared on the screen and addressed the other three captains

"Captian of tenth company, Hitsuguya Toshiro."

"Captain of fifth company, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"And Captain of eleventh company, Zaraki Kenpachi"

"I trust that your mission has gone successful and you were able to locate my grandson." He said with all three men nodding

"Yes it has. The boy that you sent us to find has extrodinary talent and potential to a great Shinigami. We also can confirm that he is Namikaze Minato's and Kuchiki Kushina's son." He said with Yamamoto nodding at that "However…" Toshiro said with Yamamoto raising an eyebrow and opened his eyes to show that he was in serious mode

"What is it captain? Have you made another discovery besides that of my grandson?" he asked with all three men nodding

"Yes. We discovered that Naruto wasn't the only human with Shinigami powers in this location, nor that of which responds to severely other types of powers that respond to that of Hollow, Arrancer, Bount, and Quincy." He said with Yamamoto looking shocked.

"Well have you identified the ones with Shinigami powers?" Yamamoto asked, as this was an incredible discovery and wondered how the research and development squad missed this.

"Yes we have. We have discovered that there are three, who are born with the blood and power of a Shinigami, with the first being your grandson of course." Ichigo said with Yamamoto stroking his bread

"Hmm… this is quite troublesome. Tell who are the others?" he said with Kenpachi smirking up a storm

"The second one is my son, Rock Lee or as I should say Zaraki Lee." He said with Yamamoto's eyes widening

"You mean that…"

"Yup. I remember who I was in my days of living and now my son has the power I once held before my death. A power that I have now regained after being here." He said with Yamamoto sighing and grabbing his head, obviously he felt the pain of the information that was now being distributed through his mind

"And what of the last one?" he asked with all three smirking

"Well Captain general, you won't believe this." He said with Yamamoto looking highly curious

**Chunnin Exam Stadium **

Today was the day that everyone in the leaf was waiting for. The day of the finals for the Chunin Exams. Many people placed up bets and predictions for the exam with the vast majority going to Uchiha Sasuke with the belief that he was going to take the exam and ride this bitch out. However, there was only one problem. The boy wasn't there.

Nobody had seen neither hid nor hair from Uchiha Sasuke as well as Kuchiki Naruto which lead to the rumor about the boy getting killed during the break. In the bleachers sat the rookie nine that didn't make the final cut along with the sensei's except for the sensei of team 8, who was reported to have been killed during the break of the exam. That itself lead to another rumor that Naruto did it but Sarutobi shot that down in an instant. Such nonsense needed to be shot down before it could spread more negativity and idiotic actions that the villagers held to the boy

In the stands sat one Hitsuguya Haku but she looked completely different. Her once full chestnut brown eyes were now that of pure icy blue. Her hair was also different as it now looked snow white and was now longer in length. This was the result of her distant cousin Hitsuguya Toshiro doing a ritual to further strength her bloodline and now she was a full fledge member in the Hitsuguya clan

They were all looking at the group of shinobi on the floor that all passed the preliminaries and now stood ready to take on the thrid exam. Everyone saw that both Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be found, which made some of them think that the rumor of the boy's death was true. They then learned that you shouldn't believe everything that you here as leaves began to swirl in the center of the stadium and then and there appeared Kuchiki Naruto standing tall with his god father Jaraiya of the legendary three, standing closely behind.

Naruto then turned and looked at the one's that stood in the line but stared more specifically at the one with red hair, who was not only glaring daggers at him but slowly leaking killing intent. Naruto however wasn't one to just sit by and take it so he simply matched both Gaara's glare and the leaking of killing intent. That one notion shocked everyone in the audience, as they never seen Naruto act like that.

Even the rookie nine (including those that didn't pass) were shocked at that as well. They never saw the blonde act like that before, not even before the exams had started but apparently something must have changed him completely in order for him to be this way

Naruto kept the glare on Gaara, not letting up for one moment. Temari saw this and would have interfered but knowing her brother, he had a good reason as to why he was acting like this.

Naruto was a challenge and a threat to his existence

"I'm going to enjoy feeding you to the sand and proving my existence once more." Gaara said

"Not before I slice you up and throw you into the wind, Ichibi." He said with Gaara's eyes widening for a moment before they narrowed at him. They then cut off the killing intent and Naruto now stood beside Neji, who had a smirk on his face. When those two fight it will be an automatic classic

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi also had a smirk on his face as well. He remembered the Yondaime doing the exact same thing in his first chunnin exam, which resulted in him being promoted to Jounnin in the end. The Yondaime came in and stole the show proving that not all blondes were as stupid as their stereotypes made them out to be

His thoughts were broken when he saw the Kazekage appear with his two guards beside him. The Kazekage's veil did it's job pretty good and hid the grinning face of the Kazekage. The man then sat next to Sarutobi, who looked at him with a suspicious look. That man was up to something

"Greetings Kazekage-dono. I hope you had a safe trip to the village." He said. Sounding like the gracious host at a dinner party

"It was a pleasant one, but still I find it hard to believe that your still doing this job at your age. Haven't you picked someone to serve as the Godaime yet?" he asked with Sarutobi laughing loudly before he smiled at the man

"Oh yes I have, but currently he's to young to be a considerate choice. I'll just continue with this job for the many years to come till I know that the person of my choice is ready." He said before standing up and giving his speech to the people before sitting back down.

"So are you saying that you wish to name the last member of the astounded Uchiha clan the next Hokage?" he asked only for Sarutobi to laugh once more

"Oh no, that brat will be lucky if I made him an ANBU black op. oh no the person I have in mind is by far more stronger." He said with an inward smile.

Looking curious the Kazekage spoke "And who may I ask would that be?"

"My apprentice." Said Jaraiya appearing by Sarutobi's side. The Kazekage's eyes widened in shock at seeing the toad Sannin there, only to look at the matches below. He would just have to wait a little while before the plan could be set into motion

(Back with the lineup)

Naruto stood amoung the group of gennin before the large crowd of people in the stands. The proctor then turned to the participants and spoke "Okay guys, I shall be your proctor once more, Kurosaki Raiga. Now then will everyone except Nii Yugito and Kuchiki Naruto please leave the stadium." He said with everyone nodding and left the ground, leaving behind only Naruto and Yugito on the field

Naruto then looked at the blonde girl before him, who had a little smile on her face "You know that this fight will change everything right?" she asked only for Naruto to look confused by that

"What do you mean exactly?" he said grasping the hilt of his sword and stabbing it into the ground. He wouldn't use it against a girl, fight or not She looked confused before she spoke

"Why aren't you using your sword? I thought you wanted to win?" she asked only for Naruto to shrug his shoulders

"I may not have my parents like most of the spoiled brats in this village, but I know what's right and wrong, and to hit a girl or use any type of weapon on her is something that faggot Uchiha would do." He said with all the ladies looking at him with hearts in their eyes at what he just said. It appeared that now Naruto was a heartthrob to them

"Well anyway, you'll see what I meant after this fight." She said getting into a stance while Naruto just stood still and relaxed

"Very well." Was all he said

Raiga then raised his hands and said "Hajime." And like that the fight started

"Just so you know, I won't hold back, even if you're cute." Yugito warned him before she snapped her hands over her mouth. Did she really just say that?!

"Oh? So I'm cute now, am I Yugito-_chan_?" Naruto asked slyly, grinning even wider when Yugito blushed a fierce crimson.

"S-Shut up!" she stammered, making Naruto chuckle. "Stop laughing!" Yugito snapped, only making Naruto laugh harder. "DAMMIT!" Yugito screeched as she started a mad dash, almost bowling Raiga over. Still recovering from his laugh, Naruto did not react fast enough to stop Yugito from crashing into him. As he fell onto his back, he felt a weight on his chest, stomach and legs. He blushed when he felt two, large, soft objects pressing onto his chest, almost touching his face. He looked up to see Yugito's furious face barely inches from his own.

"It's not nice to laugh at ladies like that Naruto. I guess it's time to punish you." Yugito whispered before she initiated in the 'punishment' Naruto flushed when she started to rub her body against his own. Like any straight man, Naruto's 'little buddy' woke up to the sweet scent of hormones in the air. Up on the balcony, the reactions varied. The guys that knew Naruto were shocked to see him getting dry humped by the female cattish blonde girl, who looked to be enjoying herself. Everyone started to back away from Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, a good ten metres when she turned red in the face and smoke shot from her nostrils.

The same thing was done with those sitting besides Haku and Ino, as they did NOT like what they were seeing

'_Must not kill the bitch, must not kill the bitch, must not kill the bitch...' _was the mantra that was running through Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Temari, and Ino heads as they trying to hold back from getting in this fight and getting their blonde boy killed

Naruto was officially freaked out. "What in the nine levels of fucking hell are you doing?!" he whisper yelled to Yugito who simply slowed her pace and whispered seductively into his ear:

"No straight man is left conscious after I use my seduction moves on them." Yugito whispered, licking Naruto's cheek. Naruto simply smirked.

"Well, I'm straight as a board, but I sure ain't gonna lose to you!" Naruto declared before he flat out hook punched Yugito in the right cheek, making her roll off of him. Naruto sprang upwards and grasped his sword and held it before him, maybe he would need it if he wanted to keep himself safe. Yugito clutched her cheek before she stiffened. No man had ever resisted her before!

'_He must want to play a little bit!'_ Yugito thought before she felt her primal instincts for satisfaction take over. Naruto arched an eyebrow when Yugito got down on all fours and let fly a rumbling purr. He paled further when he detected the scent of arousal from the cat girl.

"Yugito want, Yugito need, Yugito HAVE!" she squealed before she leaped at him again.

"**Oh, SHIT! Nibi-chan's horny!" **Kyuubi shouted in terror.

'_Nibi-chan?! You pick this time of all to tell me that this smokin' hot piece of work is possessed by your demoness of desire?!' _Naruto moaned loudly in his head.

"**Less talk, more run kit! Nibi-chan's taken over, and she'll make this Yugito girl ravish you to death if you're not careful!" **Kyuubi warned as Naruto started to backpedal.

'_Death by sex?... that would be the greatest way to die in the history of mankind.. just think about it, god ask "How did you die my son?" and you simply reply "I had sex with this girl and she made me had a heart attack in the process.' _Naruto thought with a giggle.

"**Yea... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Kyuubi screamed in terror as Naruto just missed getting jumped by Yugito. But the Kumo girl had come down so hard that she created a shockwave which threw Naruto off balance for a second. She whipped her head to the left as Naruto regained his footing and started to back away.

"Oh no you don't, you little fox!" Yugito giggled like a horny schoolgirl as she swung one of her whips to restrain the object of her desire. Due to her kneeling position, Yugito's height had decreased, making her level with Naruto's waist. And she reached straight ahead, sooo...

Naruto seized up as Yugito grabbed his goodies.

"**Wow, he's big!" **Nibi remarked with a giggle. Yugito gave a horny giggle as well. Every sound in the arena had ceased as they watched the Kumo girl fondle Naruto. That is, until Hinata exploded.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU FUCKING CAT BITCH! I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING STRONG YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR TOUCHING MY NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, with the other girls agreeing with her. Yugito turned to the screaming girl and simply flipped her the one finger salute.

"Shut up," she said to Hinata before she turned back to her 'prize' Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that she was only holding a limp pair of pants.

"Now where'd he go?" Yugito asked no one. She looked around and spotted Naruto on the stage, pulling on another pair of pants that had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Where'd he get those pants from?" Yugito wondered aloud. Many others shared Yugito's confusion. Hinata giggled this time, making everyone turn to her.

"He's always prepared," she told them, making everyone blush at the pale eyed girl's implications.

Naruto had just finished putting on another set of pants when he sensed the horny cat girl flying at him again. Naruto managed to sidestep Yugito just before she tried to glomp him again.

'_So, the kitty wants to play. Okay!'_ Naruto thought as he smacked Yugito's round, firm ass as she flew by. Yugito came to a screeching halt when she landed, and didn't move a muscle. Naruto was curious as to why she had stopped moving until he felt KI start to leak from her. Yugito turned around, and Naruto took an alarmed step back when he discovered that her light blue eyes had become venomous green with cattish slits for pupils.

Yugito was outraged. That wasn't right! _She _was the one who was supposed to play with her food! Her food wasn't supposed to play with _her_!

"**Come on kitten, make him pay for that! Make him suffer for his perviness!" **Nibi coaxed. Yugito let out a feline-esque shriek before she started to try and claw Naruto to death.

"What's the deal here Yugito?! I thought you liked me!" Naruto asked as he got nicked in the chest by one of Yugito's claws.

"It's because _I'm_ the one who plays with my food! Now fight!" Yugito shouted as she launched a bolt of lightning from her hand without any hand seals. Naruto got zapped in the chest, making his already spiky hair stand straight up. Now he looked like an upside down broom.

"**Now would be a good time to tell you that she can do that too." **Kyuubi said sheepishly with Naruto groining

'_Just be glad I love you like a brother or else I would really make you pay.' _Naruto thought in his head as he raised his sword and sent a wide angle slash and called out "Wind Slicer" sending a wave of wind at Yugito. The blonde girl jumped over the blast and extended her hands and called out "Lightning Release: Closed Circuit" and sent a blast of lightning that hit the air blast and canceled the technique out.

Naruto cursed loudly before stabbing his sword into the ground and did some seals himself "Lightning Release: Dragon thunder." And extended his hands. His whole body began to glow bright blue as Lightning escaped and flew at the blonde girl, who extended her hands and sent a blast of lightning herself, which clashed with the other and they now were in the process of a jutsu clash.

The audience were in awe at the skills these two were showing, as they never thought it was possible to have control over an element like they did. Thye watched the lightning battle before it exploded and separated them from each other, but Yugito landed on all fours and came to a full stop, while Naruto landed on his ass. The blonde got up only to see Yugito transform herself into the fiery cat once

(In the audience)

Kiba looked mad seeing the transformation, the blonde girl went under as it made his blood boil slightly 'It's the form that cat bitch used to beat me. I swear that I will get my revenge on her if its that last thing I do.' He thought continuing to watch the fight before him

(Back to the field)

"Damn I wasn't expecting that. Oh well I guess I'll have to fight fire with fire. So allow me to introduce my special friend. Summoning jutsu" Naruto slammed his hand into the floor, and the array of symbols and kanji that followed almost spanned the entire arena. The giant cat tensed as the smoke began to lift. There were multiple intakes of breath, grunts of surprise, or cries of fear when Naruto's summon was revealed. Naruto stood on the head of a black fox with a grey beard underneath its chin and had the looks of someone that just woke up from a nap

"**Who summoned me here? I was sleeping so beautifully." **the giant fox bellowed with Kyuubi groining

"**Kit did you really have to summon **_**him**_**?" **Kyuubi asked with Naruto nodding

'Yes I did. I felt that he would be a great help for me.' Naruto ssaid with the giant fox looking at his head and saw Naruto

"**Oh its you again, the boy that carries my son. Where is that little brat anyway?" **The fox bellowed with Naruto starching his head

"Sorry Gosei-sama, but I'm currently in a jam if you can plainly see." Naruto said pointing towards the giant Nibi cat, who was looking very shocked right now

"**What is it this time? Does my son have a problem with his girlfriend?" **Gosei asked with Naruto shaking his head

"No. its just that I'm in current need of some help." Naruto said with Gosei nodding.

"**Very well then, but I'm only doing one thing and that's it." **Gosei said with Naruto crackling his fingers. Nibi then pounced on the two, with Gosei going to the side and launched a blast of blue fire at Nibi, who jumped to the side and ran along the side walls. Gosei then slammed his paws into the ground called out **"Fox art: Needle blast."** He said his hairs stood up and fire at Nibi, who jumped into the air to dodge the attack. Gosei then head butted Nibi in te gut and flipped himself over and slammed his tails on her body sending her flying back to the ground.

Gosei then launched another blast of fire at Nibi, who rolled over while the fire hit the ground she once laid on. Naruto jumped off Gosei's head while doing some seals "Thanks Gosei-sama."

"**No problem young kit. Tell my son that I'll see him soon." **Gosei said before being he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"**Next time, let my father rest instead of summoning him." **Kyuubi said, sighing deeply about seeing his vessel summon his father. His father was the biggest regal figure in not only the fox clan but the summoning realm in general. If he so much as farts in a location his father would know immediately and that was the reason why he even came to the human realm. He was always under the shadow of his father and wanted to make a name for himself. Well he did and now his name would be passed onto his vessel, who was now doing seals for one of the jutsu's he taught the boy

Nibi got up from her downed position and tried to take out Naruto, who finished his last seal and called out "Demonic Water Release: Roar of the Leviathan". There was a huge bellow from an unknown location, as a huge blast of water came out of nowhere and hit the Nibi, Hard. The blast was so large, that the whole stadium was filled knee deep with water, till it evaporated quickly and Yugito was revealed to be laying down on her back, panting loudly

"I…I give up." She said with her voice sounding broken and sadden

"Winner, Kuchiki Naruto." Raiga said, with the crowd cheering loudly after seeing a great fight. Naruto then walked up to Yugito, and offered his hand to her, making the girl flinch a little before taking his gesture and stood up

'_He's got really soft hands,'_ Yugito thought.

"**Indeed," **Nibi said offhandedly, **"he would make a fine mate." **she finished.

'_NANI?! I'm not going to be thi-'_

"**Oh, but you have to, kitten. Remember those are the 'rules of engagement' that I taught you?" **Nibi cut her jailor off. Yugito's face hardened before her eyes widened.

'_Th-that means-!'_

"**Correct, kitten."**

Yugito was silent as she watched Naruto smile at her before turning to leave, holding his arm up high making the fans cheer louder. Her lips curled upwards a tiny bit when Naruto left the stadium and was now following him closely. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all

(Elsewhere)

The judges were all nodding to one another after that performance

"Yes he has gotten all the criteria's needed for the promotion." One said with the rest nodding

(Back to the Stadium)

Raiga stood by as he saw Zaraki Lee appear on the stadium floor, his sword on his waist and looked ready to be drawn at any time. There was only one minor problem. Uchicha Sasuke has yet to shown up.

He heard about Kakashi's lateness, as it was even heard in throughout the elemental countries. However the Hokage said pointblank "If either participants is late to their match at anytime, they are disquailified, no exception. And that included the Uchiha."

But now he wasn't sure if that was what they would do a large number of civilians and feudal lords came to see the Uchiha fight. He then looked towards the Kage booth to see the Hokage talking to the Kazekage. It must be on the matter at hand

(Kage booth)

"Lord Hokage, maybe we should postpone the Uchiha's match? After all a good amount of people came to see this fight." He said with the Hokage shaking his head

"No. I refuse to allow that spoiled brat to participate in this tournament. If he wanted to fight, he would have came on time." He said nodding to the jounin next to him, who nodded and teleported down to the stadium and replied the message to Raiga. The Kazekage however scowled under his veil as he continued to watch what was occurring down below

'Damn it. Now I can't see Sasuke-kun perform after my gift to him.' He thought

(Down again)

Raiga was then told by the jounnin and nodded before addressing the crowd "Due to the absence of Uchiha Sasuke, he has forfeited his match. Your winner by default is Zaraki Lee." He said with Lee scowling. That wasn't the way of a Zaraiki, to just win a fight with nothing placed into it. He felt his blood boil in anger at that but then assured himself that this wasn't going to all that bad, as the next match would be between himself and Naruto, the boy he has been dying to fight.

So he simply walked back to the fighters lounge and would wait for the other matches to end. He could wait a little bit longer to fight

"Now then will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Garra please come down to the field." He said with Garra appearing in a whirl of sand. Shino however wasn't as quick to go down there, his bugs were telling him that if he went down there, then he would be sure to die. He didn't want to do this, as that would bring dishonor to his clan, but at this moment he had no other choice then to wave the white flag

"Proctor, I forfeit my match to the sand ninja. Please go to the next one." Shino said with everyone giving him confused looks. Naruto and Hinata however understood why he would do that. Shino was strong without a doubt, but after seeing Garra's match against that kumo ninja in the prelims, it was bound to say that he made the _best _move possible.

Garra simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the viewers box. He would get his fight soon and 'mother' would relish in the amount of blood he will spill.

"Okay, will Tsukiakari Tenten and Sabaku no Temari come down to the field." Raiga said with both girls appearing on the field and looked ready to take the other out. Raiga then held up his hand and called out "Hajime" and like that the match started

(Meanwhile)

"That was a great fight Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving her boyfriend a big one right infront of everyone. Gaara raised an eyebrow, Lee had a huge smirk on his face and said "down your thing bro" under his breath. Yugito however looked very pissed. During that moment Haku, Tenten, Temari, and several other women felt a ting of anger go through them. When they separated Hinata saw the looks she was getting which made her grin and hold onto Naruto a little more

"You know Naruto." Lee said getting the blondes attention "That the next fight after Neji's will be ours." Lee said with Naruto smirking as well

"You think I would forget that? I've been looking forward to that for all month." Naruto said with him locking eyes with brown streaked boy, who seemed to have permanent smirk plastered on his face. their battle would be great. However they were interrupted when they heard the sound of an explosion and saw Temari and Tenten panting hard

(Back to the fight)

Temari and Tenten were panting hard as their fight was pretty intense, well for them that is. They were showing that boys weren't the only ones that can put on an performance, as they were using the skills they earned to their maximum and as a result this was happening now.

"I won't let you beat me." Tenten said, with Temari grabbing hold of her fan and raising it above her head

"Well lets see you stand up to this Wind Release: Wind Scythe jutsu." She called out opening her fan fully and sending her attack forward, catching Tenten in a vortex and picked her up into the air, spinning her wildly. But Tenten had an ace up her sleeve, as she pulled out two scrolls and unrevealed them letting out weapons that were held within. Tenten then did some seals and called out

"Twin Raising Dragon: Double Fire Ring" she called out sending her hands forward, through the pain the jutsu was still causing her. The weapons flew and surrounded Temari, who cursed and tried to jump back, only to be caught in the blast and was thrown backwards. The Wind jutsu soon stopped and Tenten was now freefalling to the ground, only for Naruto to catch her in the air, keeping her safe

"Both Temari and Tenten are unable to battle. No winner shall be called for this match." Raiga said, nodding at Naruto. the blonde nodded back and carried Tenten back to the stands along with a shadow clone to carry Temari. The crowd was booing that decision as they were having fun watching the match between two female competitors.

"You both did very well out there. I just wished that your match could have been decided right." Naruto said with Tenten snuggling his chest, feeling the muscles of his body underneath the fabric. Temari still looked upset at the fact that she tied with Tenten in the match, since she wanted to show Naruto how strong she is, but she settled for snuggling to his chest and just hoped that he was the real one.

When both Naruto's with the former two competitors left the field and into the fighters box he called the next fight "The next match: Hyuuga Hinata Vs Hyuuga Neji." Raiga called out

"Proctor me and Hinata-sama forfeit the match." Neji said getting gasp from everyone in the stands

"But why would you give up like that?" Lee asked, while sounding a bit disappointed. He wanted to fight three people in the stands and those three were Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. But seeing as how Neji choice not to fight, he wouldn't be able to and that made him upset inside

"We find that, if we were to fight it that the end result would be the same. We both each others weakness, and how to defeat the other. And as a plus the author holds no desire to make us fight each other since technically all the other stories involve me beating the shit out of Hinata like some asshole then they make me a good guy after I fight Naruto. In fact didn't he do that a couple of chapters ago?" Neji asked to see Naruto on a computer and was on __reading a story called 'Death Before Dishonor' by Reaper INI

"Yep. he did that in chapter eight. It just goes to show, everyone does the exact same thing over and over again." Naruto said with Neji nodding before looking towards Raiga, who couldn't help but nod

'Speak for yourself. I'm barely featured in any of them and the ones that I am featured in I'm already dead. Oh well at least I'm getting paid' Raiga thought with the sound of a cash register going off in his head "Since neither competitor wishes to fight, I declare the match a draw and we shall move onto the next one. Will Kuchiki Naruto and Zaraki Lee please come down to the stage." Raiga said

Naruto and Lee appeared in a quick flash, thus shocking allot of the Jounnin as they appeared with no smoke, leaves, nothing they just appeared

Raiga was about to start the match, until at that very moment, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a whirl of leaves. Their appearance surprised everyone but Naruto and Lee, who were currently having an intimidation contest. Sasuke saw that Lee was standing there but also saw Naruto "Get off the field Dobe. He's my opponent not yours." Sasuke said only to be interrupted by Raiga

"Actually you were already disqualified, this match is between Naruto and Lee in the semi finals." Raiga said with Kakashi looking shocked

"You mean to tell me that Sasuke was…."

"Yes he was disqualified." Raiga said with Kakashi looking shocked. He was sure that the Hokage would have allowed Sasuke to fight since he was an Uchiha but Sasuke beat him to the punch

"It doesn't matter if I arrived late. I'm an Uchiha so I should get what I deserve." Sasuke said

"Very well then. You deserve to get your ass out of the ring before I use more friends 'Happy and Zappy' to show you what would happen when you get struck by lightning." Raiga said implying the pike swords on his back. But Sasuke wasn't having that, as he charged at Lee in hopes of knocking him out and taking his place to fight Naruto. his attempts were stopped when a giant appeared before him, wearing an eye patch over his right eye and holding a sword to his neck

"Now, now you weren't trying to attack my son, were you?" Kenpachi said, holding the jagged edged blade closer to the Uchiha's throat causing a light cut with blood coming out. Sasuke however was to frozen in fear to really hear what Kenpachi just said, as the mans height and posture looked scary enough to him at least.

"Hey dad, thanks for the back up." Lee said, still staring at Naruto who didn't let up either.

"No problem son. Just win this match against Naruto, though good luck to you to kid." Kenpachi said with Naruto smirking at him

"Thanks Kenny, though I hope I get to fight you some day. Now please take care of the trash." Naruto said pointing at Kakashi and Sasuke. Kenpachi took a glance at Kakashi and his eyes narrowed at the one eyed jounnin

"I know you." he said aloud with Kakashi looking confused

"What do you mean? I've never met you before." Kakashi said as he picked up Sasuke and was about to leave when Kenpachi placed a hand on the mans shoulders

"No we have met before, a long time ago. I remember that same masked face and stupid look you would give whenever you saw me. Yes I do know you, and I will find out." Kenpachi said before he disappeared with Kakashi looking a little surprised before he shrugged and went back to the stands.

"Now then let the first match of the semi-finals, Begin" Raiga said jumping back to get some distance. This would be a great fight indeed

"It appears that we will be evenly matched regardless of how we fight." Lee said with his Shikai now active and the gauntlets and grieves that made it were now on his body.

"Yes it does. Lets say that we skip the warm up and just go straight into the real fight?" Naruto asked holding his sword, Uindo Tenzan in front of him. Lee nodded and crossed his arms, while Naruto held his sword to his chest. Both their powers soon exploded as the field and everyone in the stadium felt the pressure their Reishi was making. The audience felt the power that the two were giving off and couldn't help but feel weak.

The shinobi were also feeling the same, though only the Chunnin and above could see what it was that was causing all this. They saw some type of power swirling around both boys and could tell that it wasn't chakra but something like chakra.

When Naruto and Lee felt there power was enough they called out "BANKAI"

AN: and Break. Once again sorry for the long wait but I had to gather my ideas together before I was able to truly write this one. I want to let you know that this one isn't over yet and I'll get back to the constant updates that I used to give.

Until Next Time

Peace


	13. Enter the next age

Hey was up? I'm finally able to write a new chapter to this fic without going into a deep hole of writers block. Now I think I should let you know, the Naruto/Lee Bankai fight will not come in this chapter, because in order for this one to work the right way I want it, I have to hold off on that. HOWEVER there will be one in the future, but for now I have to say no. Okay now then without anything else to say, enjoy

Lets get it on

Naruto and Lee powered up and were about to call out a certain word when an explosion erupted within the Kage booth. Both Naruto and Lee were surrounded by Suna and Oto shinobi's, as the civilians were all hit by a strange Genjutsu, which made them sleep. The two Zanpaktou holders looked at each then towards the other shinobi

"Looks like our fight will have to wait." Naruto said as he held his sword ready to fight only for Lee to place a hand on the blonde boys shoulder. Naruto looked to the side and saw Lee standing beside him with Kenpachi also standing beside Lee with a smirk on his face

"Naruto, go after the suna group. I'll take care of everyone here." Lee said with Naruto eyes widening in shock

"What? I gotta stay here and make sure you guys don't get killed." Naruto said with Kenpachi speaking

"Don't worry my boy, they couldn't even dream of killing me, especially now that I remember who I was before I died." Kenpachi said before he removed his eye patch and exposed his eye to Naruto. Kenpachi's right eye was now a crimson color with three coma like marks within them. To say that the boy was shocked was a definite observation. This guy was an Uchiha but how does he have one Sharingan eye? His eyes then widened when He remembered Kakashi having a Sharingan in his left eye area and if he remembered he knew who Kenpachi once was

"So you guessed it huh? My name was once Uchiha Obito of the Uchiha clan, however that boy is dead and shall never return for I am and will forever remain Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi said with his spiritual pressure blanketing the area and made every gasp for air. The shinobi around then soon regained themselves and charged at Kenpachi only to be struck down by the quickness of his sword.

Kenpachi then ran towards the stands in order to continue the attacks while Naruto ran out of the stadium, but not before sparing a quick glance at the purple barrier surrounding the Sandaime, who was now in his battle attire, and Jaraiya with Orochimaru standing in the barrier. Naruto then sped himself up as he followed the trail that Gaara was leading but not before muttering "Old man, you better not die. I still want to fight you" Naruto said before he vanished from the area

(Elsewhere)

Anko and Kurenai were currently fighting side by side, as they were surrounded by five Oto shinobi . Both girls held kunai's in their hands before they fought against the men. Kurenai dodged a swipe at her head by a kunai and used the bunt end to hit the man in his stomach. She then grabbed her kunai in a reverse grip and raised it to stab the ninja in his head, only for another to grab her arm and pushed her away.

Kurenai quickly recovered and did some quick seals before calling out "Fire release: Fire ball jutsu" and launched a small fire ball at the two shinobi, which they dodged. Before she could form an immediate defense, she was kicked in her stomach and was forced to a knee before she was hit in her shoulder area making her cry out in pain

She knew that her body was now in pain, as her shoulder was dislocated, the wind was knocked out of her, and she was in pain. Anko saw this and ran to exist her best friend since she didn't want to see her get killed or hurt beyond the point in which she could be a shinobi. She extended her arm and called out "Striking Shadow Snake". The snakes came out of her arms and flew at the sound shinobi, that hurt Kurenai only for them to be "killed" by the other shinobi in the area and was hit from behind and was now beside Kurenai

They were about to attack them when one of their comrades got an idea "Say you guys want to get some fun in this before we kill them?" He said with the other guys looking contemplative before they all smirked at each other

"Why not? After all I hear that Konoha women have the best sex drive and willingness to experiment out of anyone in the five nations." One of them said with the other knocking him upside the head

"No you idiot, that's women from Kumo. Remember, women from Kumo are more likely to be Bisexual, women from Iwa are more likely to be dominatrix, Suna women are more likely to be lesbian's, and women from Kiri are more likely to have rough and oral sex. Women from Konoha are more likely to be taken and dominated." Said one of the shinobi which made the others nod in agreement

Kurenai and Anko tried to get up in order to attack until they restrained by the other shinobi. One was holding down both their arms and legs while the others were holding her body down so she could take it from behind. Kurenai had silent tears stream from her face while Anko just couldn't believe that SHE of all people was about to get raped.

One ninja placed his hands on Kurenai's rump, obviously wanting her first and lowered his pants to reveal his cock, that wasn't impressive but it was enough to rape Kurenai with

"This is something only one of us will enjoy, and only one of us will remember for a lifetime. And that someone will me-" He was saying before he felt something was off and looked down, only to see that he no longer held his "best friend". Before he could say anything a sword went through his stomach before it was pulled out and said ninja was sliced in half by another. The other ninja's all looked to find their friend in half while the culprit was nowhere in sight.

The two jounin kunoichi looked around for their hero until mist built up around them, that they were beginning to figure out who it was. The mist surrounded all the ninja from sound, who ditched the two girls and got into a circle formation in order to stand a chance against their would be assailant.

"Show yourself you bastard." One of them demanded

"**I don't know, if I were to show myself you would die." **Said the voice in the mist making everyone nearly wet their pants at hearing it

"Who are you?" another one asked before four sets of eyes peered in the mist and gazed at them

"**I am the Kaze no Shinigami." **He said before the eyes charged at all the oto shinobi, making them scream in fear. After two full minutes the screams stopped and the mist was cleared. Both women looked behind their backs and saw Naruto standing with Uindo Tenzan strapped to his back. Naruto walked up to the two women and saw that they were about to be raped by those ninja

"You guys alright?" He asked with both women nodding before they looked behind their back to see the bodies of their would be rapist being currently devoured by large foxes.

"Yeah we're okay, but how did you find us here?" Kurenai asked after being helped up by the boy along with Anko

"I was trying to find the three suna gennin that helped in the invasion and I stumbled across you guys." He said before he looked towards Kurenai with a sad look "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. If I was just a few seconds earlier then maybe you wouldn't have been put in that predicament." He said before the women hugged him with a tear streaming from her eyes

"Its okay, you still saved me from it." Kurenai said with Anko also hugging the boy, making him blush

"And you saved me to kid. Not many people would even care to do what you did and that proves that you are a good person that cares." She said before both women released him. Naruto nodded his head before he walked away from the two jounin kunoichi, who looked at his retreating form before they then looked towards the village and ran towards it, while Kurenai was thinking of the blonde boy that just saved her from what could have very well been a highly mental damaging experience.

(Back to Konoha)

The other gennin were fighting in the stands with suna and oto shinobi alike coming in to fight the group. Shino was doing the best out of them all, as he was keeping everyone safe by using his two newest jutsu's. one was called the Lightning release: Bug barrier which allowed him to use his bugs as a shield and infuse them with his lightning thus making it hard for any jutsu or weapon to penetrate the shield and if said person attacking were to try and use Taijutsu, then they would be paralyzed by the shock

The second technique was his favorite called the bug gauntlets in which he forms his bugs around his arms like a pair of gauntlets and to increase lethalness even further, he could infuse his lightning chakra into them and can fire lightning blast and use his lightning bolt jutsu on the enemy. In short the boy was a human lightning bolt ready to strike

Raiga and Zabuza were fairing pretty well in the stadium, as they were even having a little competition on who could kill more. Raiga raised his pike like swords and swung them at the charging suna shinobi, that obliterated them while he called out "37".

Zabuza growled as he did some quick seals and called out "Water Release: Great Vortex jutsu". A large tunnel of water surrounded Zabuza and flew at the group of oto and suna shinobi head on and took out each and every one of them. Zabuza then grasped the handle of his sword and sent a backward strike at a suna shinobi that thought he could sneak up on him "42" he said to Raiga, who scowled and stabbed his blade behind his back and incarcerated the oto ninja that tried the same move that the suna shinobi tried

Raiga then gripped his swords harder summoning more lightning before he sent it towards the sky, the lightning then fell down on more suna and oto shinobi that tried to attack them all in a massive front and was all turned into ash. Raiga smirked when he saw that his attack killed a good amount of them and faced his partner "I lost count after 55." The man said only to gasp when Zabuza summoned a massive water dragon and hit the shinobi that was in the air.

"I lost count after 60." Zabuza said before raising his sword and ran out of the stadium to keep on killing

"Oh no you don't, you bastard." Raiga yelled as he chased Zabuza, not willing to let his former mist partner have all the fun

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi was currently fighting a group of shinobi himself as well, and it was okay as long as his Sharingan was out but even then he still had his limits. He blocked another strike attempt from a oto shinobi and stabbed a kunai into the mans forehead before pulling the blade out and kicking another shinobi in the back of his head. Kakashi then chucked his kunai at another suna shinobi and caught him right in his eye

The suna shinobi cried out but not before seeing Kakashi run at him and raised his leg to boot the Kunai into his eye as well as stab his brain, killing him instantly. Kakashi then grabbed another shinobi and snapped the mans neck before grabbing an extended arm and breaking it with a quick elbow. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and silt the mans throat. He then ran forward and executed a front flip and double missile kick to another shinobi's chest. The kick was so strong that it sent him right trough a concrete wall behind him.

He then raised his leg and kicked a man right on the side of his head before throwing three more kunai's at three more shinobi. The three lodged themselves into two more shinobi and killed then instantly, before Kakashi took a moment to get his breath back and turned to find twenty shinobi all standing before him. Kakashi mentally cursed to himself before he relaxed his body

"This is some bull shit." Kakashi said to himself before a dark chuckle was heard. The man looked up to see Kenpachi standing on top of the wall that Kakashi was standing in front of. Kenpachi jumped down and landed on the ground which caused a small tremor before the man looked at Kakashi with a dark smirk

"Look at you Hatake, I could have sworn that you would have gotten stronger over the years but I see your still weak after that gift I gave you." Kenpachi said with Kakashi looking surprised at what Kenpachi said

"What do you mean? What gift?" he asked which made Kenpachi's smirk grow before removing his eye patch

"The gift that forever marks me as your burden." He said with reitsu making it hard to breathe before he revealed to Kakashi what was in his right eye, said masked ninja gasped and could only point at what he saw. Kenpachi then turned to face the oto and suna ninja before he vanished from sight and reappeared before a oto shinobi with his hand around the mans throat. Kenpachi then squeeze the mans throat to the point that crushed the mans wind pipe and killed him within an instant. He then backhand another shinobi, that literally flew through the air like a rocket the hit the Kage mountain at full force

Kenpachi then raised his arm in the air and slammed it into another suna shinobi and crushed his head before the giant cocked his arm back and sent a right fist to another shinobi's face and caused his skull to cave in on itself. Kenpachi then raised the bar by taking out his sword and got ready to slay all these ninja with very little effort. Kenpachi then raised his sword and took a right side slash at one of the ninja that sliced him in half from the waist down before disappearing and reappearing before another and stabbed his sword right through another shinobi.

Kenpachi then lifted the shinobi on his sword, sent him at another group of shinobi and knocked them of their feet. He then appeared before the same group and sliced two shinobi's in half with very little effort. Kenpachi smirked darkly at the men before he continued the onslaught. Kakashi just stared at the giant in complete and utter shock, as the giant was killing shinobi with very little amount of fatigue or tiredness. He was also confused as to how the man held the Sharingan as well but that would soon be answered as Kenpachi just finished the last ninja and looked towards the masked ninja

"How do you have a Sharingan? There are no Uchiha left besides two and one is my student while the other is a renegade." He said with Kenpachi laughing before he smirked at the masked man

"Oh but I am an Uchiha, I just haven't used that name after so many years since my death. Allow me to refresh your memory, I was crushed by a rock and gave you an ever lasting gift to both help and punish you with my memory." Kenpachi said with Kakashi's eyes widening. There was only one person he knew that was like that and he has long since been dead

"O-o-obito?" Kakashi said with Kenpachi's smirk increasing

"In the flesh Hatake, in the flesh."

(Elsewhere: Naruto and Gaara)

Naruto ran as hard as he could to get to Gaara. He could just tell by the boys exterior that something big was going to happen in the next couple of minutes and that something wasn't going to be good.

And soon that something presented it, as a huge puff of smoke appeared in the distance and a loud roar came with it. Naruto then looked up to see a huge, towering monster with a dog like appearance and a giant raccoon tail could be seen standing tall. Naruto had to look very hard to see that on top of the beast head was Gaara, as half of his body was out in the open and he himself was chanting something

Naruto stood still until he looked around and saw the body of Uchiha Sasuke with markings all over the right side of his body. Naruto appeared beside the boy and surprised him but that surprise soon left him as he tried to stand.

"Get out of here, Naruto. I'll take care of him." He said before Naruto shook his head

"No, your far to weak to fight much less handle something like that." Naruto said as he stepped in front of the Uchiha only for said boy to grab hold of Naruto's shoulder and slam him into the tree behind him

"Loser, you don't deserve to fight someone like that. I should be the one to carry the power that's wasted in your hands. I should be the one that has all the right girls with potential not you. Now I've been trying to get stronger by the day and achieve the level in which I take back my rightful place as top rookie, and its about time that I prove an Uchiha is the only strength worthy for greatness while all others must bow to our feet." Sasuke said with Naruto looking at the Uchiha with emotionless eyes before the boy nodded his head

"Alright then however there is one problem." Naruto said before he disappear making Sasuke trip before Naruto's fist met his gut. Sasuke then keeled over to try and get the air back in his lungs before Naruto sent a swift kick to the back of the Uchiha's head, thus knocking him out "I'm afraid that only I can fight him. After all only those with a bijuu can fight another with a bijuu." Naruto said before he raised his arm into the air. Wind began to circle his body before he hopped into the air.

Gaara/Shukaku looked on in front of them in surprise, as the blonde boy stood in the air as if he could fly. Naruto glared at the giant sand creature who looked at the boy in surprise.

"**What are you doing here Kuchiki?" **Gaara asked with Naruto placing his sword on his shoulders

"I'm here to stop you before you try to destroy my village." Naruto said as he gripped his sword Uindo Tenzan and began to twirl the blade in his right hand with wind beginning to build and swirl around the sword.

Shukaku however didn't notice this as he began to let loose a loud laugh that rocked the area surrounding them **"How are you going to stop me from destroying your pathetic little village of yours?" **He asked before his answer came in the rise of spiritual pressure in the area. Shukaku then saw why as wind was surrounding the sword in the boys hand while spiritual pressure built around him until Naruto grabbed the sword which was now glowing bright silver and his eyes were glowing the same color as well

"Allow me to show you with a power only those before me have accomplished, BANKAI." He said with his sword responding to the call and glowed even brighter till the point that a crack formed. The crack continued down the blade until Naruto brought his arm back and slapped the blade thus shattering it. Shukaku was confused by this. What was the blonde boy doing and why would he intentionally destroy his own weapon?

His answer came when the shards of the blade began to swirl around Naruto, while he held the handle of the sword with the fox head at the end, and held his arm. The handle then grew to the length of a staff with the head of the fox moving to where it was looking right at you with its mouth opening to the point that it stood at seventeen inches and the staff was about the length of his arm. Naruto then held the staff out as the shards began to fly into the blade and started to build on it.

The same time that happened, a open white jacket appeared around him with black flames on the bottom and a gold chain wrapped around his neck. The shards finished building the blade but a noticeable amount remained. The shards then built on his back until it formed a pair of silver Falcon wings that flapped in the air. Naruto then opened his eyes to reveal that they were now silver and silted with spiritual pressure raising high

"Seishuku Uindo Tenzan (Silent Wind Edge)" Naruto said waving his weapon that was now a scythe, which was black in color with a silver color on the top. Naruto now looked like a reaper/angel hybrid with the scythe posing as the reaper while the wings poised as the angel. Naruto flapped his wings twice before he launched himself at the sand giant like a bullet.

Sgukaku grunted before he looked to find his left arm only to see that it was gone and saw the blonde shinigami was standing on the air. Naruto twirled his scythe before he summoned more wind to surround his blade before he sent a wide angle slash calling "Wind crescent." The wind formed a small moon that flew at the sand giant and sliced him in his chest.

Shukaku grew enraged before inhaling allot of air before calling out "Wind release: Air bullet" and launched a large ball of air at the blonde boy, who held his scythe in front of his body and took the shot head on. The force of the blast pushed him back until Naruto twirled his scythe and cut through it. The boy then spun the blade until he placed a firm grip on it and flew towards the Ichibi. Shukaku however was prepared and launched several more blast of air at the boy which was dodged until Naruto got close and flew at Shukaku's chest and busted right through it before he spun his body in a quick turn and sent another wind crescent attack that went right through the sand monster.

Shukaku was shocked that he was cut in half, only for Naruto to appear above his head and fly at him again. Naruto brought his right arm behind his back and slammed it into Gaara making the boy go through the head and down to the ground. The sand body of Shukaku crumbled before turning into sand and covered the surroundings. Naruto then flew down to the ground and saw Gaara looking at him with tired eyes

"How?" the sand ninja asked with Naruto landing on the ground

"How what?" Naruto asked standing over Gaara's down form

"How is it that you have so much power?" Gaara asked with Naruto sitting down next to Gaara and looking out to the distance

"I grew up all alone, just like you. No friends, no family, nothing. In fact it was over a year ago that may life changed for the better and I became what you see now. I got friends now, girls that love and have a complete desire to be with me, and someone I really love in my life. You already have things needed to get your life better but if you want I know a way to even make your life far better then it is now. The choice is all yours." Naruto said before he hopped into the air and flew towards the village with Gaara's brother and sister appearing before him.

Gaara looked up to find his siblings and spoke "Temari, Kunkuro, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything that I have done to you." he said with Temari and Kunkuro looking at each other before Kunkuro hoisted his little brother on his arms before he spoke as well

"Don't worry about it." Kunkuro said before he and Temari took off

(The next day)

The rookies, jounin, and other shinobi alike all stood before a grave. The grave of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure

It was reported that the man fought valiantly against the likes of Orochimaru and the two revived Shodaime and Nidaime hokages. Jaraiya was saddened that he had to watch his sensei die, but it was okay that he had the ability to help Sarutobi get one last time to beat the odds and do what his natural age wouldn't allow him and fought against three Kage level ninja and beat all three. Jaraiya stated that the end result of Sarutobi's efforts left Orochimaru with the inability to use his arms without feeling ungodly amounts of pain.

But Naruto didn't care about that, as he was remembering the good times he had with the old man, such as eating with him at Ichiraku's ramen shop, training him in using a Bo staff, and shocking the old man with the alternative to doing paperwork. Every placed flowers on the old mans grave until it came Naruto's turn as he placed the flower on the grave and pulled out a scroll and out came the old mans pipe and a cigarette.

Everyone watching was confused by this until the boy spoke "When I asked you why did you smoke so much, you said that you would tell me when I got older. Now's the time." Naruto said as he lite Sarutobi's pipe and the cigarette in his mouth letting the nicotine flow through his system before exhaling the smoke. Naruto then turned around and walked with his hands in his pockets while everyone watched the boy leave

Asuma saw this and sighed deeply which got Kurenai's attention "Asuma, is everything okay?" she asked her friend from childhood, who looked towards the sky as it darkened

"I can't believe that he's gone, that man was one hell of a father and I am so proud to be his son. I think Naruto also looked at him like the closet thing he could call family, but now that the mans gone its like his world has fallen somewhat." Asuma said not knowing he had the attention of the rookies who were feeling sad for the blonde boy. Hinata herself felt tears trailing her face, as she felt sad for the boy she loved. She would have ran to hug the boy but Neji grasped her shoulders and shook his head, letting her know that now wasn't the time to talk to him

(With Naruto)

The blonde boy suddenly found himself walking in the area that held the stone of hero's. Naruto wondered why he was here but something was needed to cheer him up and maybe coming here would help him out. As he approached the stone, he saw a purple haired woman kneeling before the stone and placed a flower on it. She wiped the tears from her face and turned around to see Naruto standing before her

"You couldn't go to the funeral?" Naruto asked with Yugao nodding her head as Naruto walked passed her and kneeled before the stone and placed his hand where it said Hayate's name. The boy rubbed his thumb over it and was suddenly felt with major grief and sadness over what happened, and did something he long since believed he lost the ability to do

He cried

He cried over the loss of his sensei that was like a big brother to him and the only man he could ever call his grandpa. His grief was controlled when Yugao placed a hand over his shoulder. The boy then stood up and was hugged by the purple haired lady while they both shed tears for the people they lost.

They just stayed under the rain, sheding tears of pure sadness

(Elsewhere)

Three Shinigami captains all stood before a gate to the Seireitei, seeing as how their mission was over with and they weren't needed until something allowed them to come back

"To think just a year ago, we came here just to find the captain generals grandson and what resulted was something extra ordinary." Toushiro said with Ichigo nodding his head with Zangetsu on his back

"I know, but we have to get back to the seireitei and make our report." Ichigo said with Kenpachi looking out in the distance

"I'll return my son, and when I do it will be much longer." He said before all three captains stepped through the gate and was now heading towards their home world

(Different location: Three day's later)

Two Chunin guards could be seen guarding the east gate with much boredom protruded on their faces. However they were knocked back into the world of consciousness when two figures wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on them. Before the shinobi could react, the man lifted his head and knocked the two shinobi out.

The two ninja then approached stood atop of the kage mountain and gazed out into the distance while the taller one with a huge bundle attached to his back spoke

"So how long has it been since you've left?" The tall man asked to the shorter one of the group

"Seven years to be exact. Can't say I'm happy to be back with the old man gone, but I'm sure you feel the same when the Sandaime Mizukage was murdered." The shorter one said with the tall one nodding his head before he took in a deep breath.

"The wind has changed over the last few days hasn't it?" the tall one asked with the short one picking up his head allowing the light of the sun to reflect off of his eyes. The light would reveal the crimson red orbs with the comma like marks within them, along with the Konoha headband that had a scratch going across the symbol

"Indeed it has, indeed it has."

AN: Done and done. I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I had such a writers block for this one that it came to the point where I wouldn't even think about however I'm over it, the five month hiatus is done and I 'll keep on going. The next chapter will hopefully come sooner then this one but as for what the exact date is I don't know

Thank you all for reading this and I hope that you've enjoyed it

Until Next Time

Peace


	14. Relaspe with family

Hey guys, welcome back to Death Before Dishonor. I must say that it took me a while to plan it out since I was simply winging it for the last thirteen chapters but I got the hang of what I want done for the next amount of chapters. This story may go on for about thirty chapters because I can't go on any further then what I did come up with.

Ch.14

The Seireitei was a place where things start over again in terms of death. You can become something that you possibly would never imagine after you died and spend your afterlife with the ones you loved. But for some people that wasn't the case, as the Gotei 13 were now in a meeting gathered by the captain general Yamamoto. Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Toushiro were now standing within the ranks of the Gotei 13 after making their repot, with only one missing.

The thirteen captains were just shocked to learn that there existed two boys in the human world that carried Shinigami powers, and both held the full abilities of them. Then came the possibility of a third holding Shinigami powers but they were very unsure about who held that but what Yamamoto was concerned about was getting those two here.

When the three captains talked about the year they spent in the human world and what they've learned during the time there. They even went to talk about Naruto's fight with Shukaku and his learning of Bankai at such a short time. It made one Kuchiki Byakuya get a feeling a déjà vu with Ichigo, seeing as how the boy was only a substitute Shinigami when he started out and mastered Bankai as fast as he did when they came to rescue his little sister all those years ago.

"So tell me Hitsuguya-taicho, are you certain that this boy is my grandson?" He said with the white haired boy nodding.

"Yes, he also knows that his last name is Kuchiki and goes by that name now as apposed to Uzumaki." He said with Yamamoto stroking his chin

"He has been progressing well with your assistance, all three of you. Kenpachi, I want you to go back and watch over your son and you, Ichigo shall do the same with Naruto. Toushiro, I want you to do something different for me." He said before giving everyone their instructions and told them that they could leave. Everyone in the room departed except for two people. Yamamoto sighed, as he knew what was going on, and knew what questions that they were going to ask

As such he gave them the floor to speak, already ready for their reactions to the answers he gave

Konoha 

Three long months went by after the Oto/Suna invasion that was unsuccessful in its objective of destroying konoha, and because of it two Kage's died in the altercation. Konoha was currently being rebuilt with the help of their allies that had building companies willing to help, and was also able to help rebuild their alliance with Suna after they found the body of the now deceased Yondaime Kazekage. Suna quickly apologized for trusting the Snake sannin and his village, and asked for the means of negotiating a brand new alliance that they would be foolish to break again.

But now Konoha was dealing with another problem, no leader. The council was only able to handle certain things but it wasn't their choice on who to make the leader, only the daimyo could do so but he was dealing with another problem and was not able to do anything. They immediately chose to have Jaraiya serve as the Hokage, but the man quickly declined stating that it wasn't for him. Jaraiya then looked through Hiruzen's journal and found out just who was his choice of a successor but needed to go find her.

It was time for a return

Naruto was doing things differently then usual. After the old mans death, Naruto felt as if he was stabbed in the chest by the very man that loved him like a grandson. He would sit on the Sandaime's head and just overlook the village, just to remember the times he had with the old man and how he was the only one that cared for him, gave him a chance. He wouldn't let this keep him down though, it was just to get over what he had gone through.

To think just barely four months ago he lost both his sensei and his surrogate grandfather within the same time, yet he was still able to continue on without feeling the affects of death or the grief it gives to people

'Maybe I'm just used to it? Afterall I've been alone my whole life up until a year ago.' He thought without hearing a response from his demonic partner in crime. Before long heard a poof of smoke behind him and immediately knew that it was his perverted sensei. The early fifty year old man looked at his godson and saw the boy turn to acknowledge him and saw the boy walk up to him

"I take it you need me for something?" He said with Jaraiya nodding

"Yeah. We actually need to go now to find my old teammate Tsunade to be the new Hokage, don't ask me why but just trust me in what I'm saying." He said with Naruto nodding

"Very well then, lets go." Naruto said with jaraiya nodding. Both shinobi's then vanished in a puff of smoke before they reappeared later on before the north gate and walked through it on their way to find Senju Tsunade

Elsewhere 

Kakashi currently stood outside of one of the shops. He noticed some suspicious figures within the shop, both of which were wearing the same outfit, a black cloak with red clouds designed on them. One of the figures he saw held a large bandaged item besides him, and by the looks of it, it could possibly be a sword. Just then he turned his head to see his friends, Asuma and Kurenai walking towards him but was sure to keep his attention on the two figures in the shop.

"Hey you two, you guys decided to get back together?" He said with a smirk behind his mask

"Idiot, I told you we're just friends. Besides Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her." She said with Asuma nodding his head

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you picking up sweets as well?" Asuma asked. He already noticed the figures and as well as Kurenai, so he was simply stalling to see what they would do next.

"Not today, I don't have much time for sweets like I used to. Today, I'm waiting for someone. Sasuke that is." Kakashi said. Once that was spoken, one of the shorter figures tensed slightly but it was enough for all three jounin to notice.

"That's rare for you to wait on someone and be on time about it." Asuma said. Before anything else could be spoken, Sasuke appeared in his new black outfit. Unlike the jounin around him, he was oblivious to this, since he wasn't on the level that Naruto was. So he decided to remedy this by asking Kakashi to personally train him, since the man was a jounin level ninja and would be the perfect teacher for him in both his Sharingan and how to use his lightning chakra perfectly.

"Kakashi? Since when do you arrive before I do, or even come onto time?" asked Sasuke, not seeing the figure inside once more tense at the sound of his voice

"It happens on rare occasions." Kakashi said, seeing that the two figures left. They probably saw the opportunity to leave when Sasuke came and left both their drinks and their pay on the table. He then nodded towards Asuma and Kurenai, who nodded back before they to left the scene, leaving Kakashi and a confused Sasuke behind.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked

"I wanted to discuss your training for the next couple of months. Apparently without a Hokage here, our team has been placed on reserves and will remain there for nearly three months even if a new Hokage comes along." He said before he felt something was off. When he paused Sasuke noticed and also felt the same feeling

"What's up?" He asked with Kakashi turning back and starched his head

"Oh nothing, listen I'll see you later. Right now I got something important to do." He said before he left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke would have taken that, but something deep down told him to pursue his sensei and find out what the hell was going on.

Elsewhere

Naruto, and Jaraiya were currently on the road, heading towards the last place Tsunade was said to be. Naruto couldn't let his thoughts stop from wondering at the possiblities that his mother was her cousin, which increased his hopefulness that he had more family out there and that Lee could very well be his cousin.

As they traveled, Jaraiya stopped in order to get something going for for the blonde. He was Naruto's sensei and he saw a large amount of potential in the boy, so why not train him in something that will be a true challenge.

"Okay gaki its time for you to learn some new stuff, and by new stuff of course I mean new jutsu's for you." He said with the blonde haired boy looking up at the sound of what the man said. It was then that he brought up his hand and began to form a small orb in his hand while he spoke "Now, what I'm teaching you is an A-ranked offensive move that was created by the Yondaime. It was one of the signature moves in his arsenal that took him at least three years to create and master, its called the Rasengan." He said with Naruto's face lighting up at the thought of learning a technique created by his father.

Jaraiya then went into an explanation about the move and its purpose's, such as it being a technique of pure chakra manipulation. He even trailed off the subject of the Rasengan to explain to the boy what the purpose of Chakra manipulation was and how it was based from chakra, not the elements like most people would do. It would require you to manipulate your very own chakra into a form you want and to do that takes allot of years and practice, which is why it took the Yondaime so long to master his own jutsu.

Once he was done explaining the purpose of the technique, he then demonstrated the technique to the boy and how it was formed before tossing the boy a balloon filled with water. Then he explained how the technique was based on three steps to help the understanding of the move and what it can do. He also said that in order for the boy to truly master it, he would have to work on it until he could do all three steps with one hand. Once that was all said and done, he left the two boys to train while he got them a hotel in the next town, which wasn't far from their current location.

Konoha 

Sasuke was now standing before the hospital that Kakashi was said to be in, after narrowly dodging a situation with a few (dozen) fangirls trying to take attack him and do things that would make the straightest man shutter. Upon arriving the mans room, he was surprised to see Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Zabuza, and Raiga in the mans room, with said man lying down on his hospital bed in a bad heap.

"What the hell happened?" The Uchiha asked getting the attention of everyone within the room. Before anyone could speak, the door was thrown upon the entrance of a brown haired jounin with a pair of glasses on his face. The man was panting, showing that he ran here but failed to notice that Sasuke was standing beside him

"Is it true? Did Uchiha Itachi return to Konoha and is after Naruto?" He asked with everyone looking at him with their mouths agape. The man then saw the reason why a he saw Sasuke and froze seeing the younger Uchiha.

"Dumbass." Zabuza muttered

Before anyone could react Sasuke's eye turned straight to the reds of the Sharingan and spun while pushing the jounin out of his way, then traveled down the hallway. After looking around town, he shot himself straight from Konoha to the gates leading out of the village and towards the direction, he was said to be going. To think that that bastard came back and was going after the dobe, while ignoring him like some second rate trash. To further, increase the rage he felt, Naruto was traveling with a sannin and was getting training from the man.

The questions ran through his mind like a drummer in a rock band, why was Naruto gaining so much power from people that held it? Why was he getting all the good, high potential girls while he was left with the weak and worthless girls? Why was he getting some many fucking levels of power and was constantly leaving him in the dust? It was obvious that this place wasn't giving him, an Uchiha, the proper levels of power he should so rightfully have.

If this place would not give him what he so rightfully needed, then perhaps it was time for a change in scenery and get himself a new teacher. After all, that dobe wasn't the only person with a sannin interested in him.

With Naruto 

The blonde shinobi was currently resting in his bed after getting through with the first step with ease and was able to do it with one hand. He learned that the move was based on a constant swirling of chakra strings in one bunch and to get it right takes time. He also knew that this needed to be mastered with one hand, since it took to long to build chakra with both hands. He was now working on the second step that involved power and focusing in his hand. This step worked with rubber balls so that it would be easier to focus his chakra into but needed to work on it more.

He quickly shook his head from thinking of training and plopped his head back into the pillow of his bed, and left himself to his thoughts. What was going to happen to him now that Ichigo and the others weren't here? He was sure that the time will come and he goes to the Seireitei to meet this grandfather of his. Then came his future with the girls in his home now.

He was sure that he would marry them when the right time came, but he wasn't even sure as to how many. He was now involved with Hinata, Haku, Tenten, and now Temari, which he didn't mind since she was very hot for her age and had a great body. Then came Yugito after what she did during the chuunin exams, an event that he would never forget no matter how hard he would try to. Before he could think, further on the matter a knock on the door came.

The boy was sure that it wasn't Jaraiya, since he was busy chasing after some hottie that winked at him, and was probably being hustled out of all his money which must be a pretty funny sight to behold. Naruto walked up to the door and looked through the eye hole and saw two figures standing in front of the door with one looking familiar to him due to his red Sharingan eyes.

"This better be good, I was trying to get some sleep jackass." Naruto said as he opened the door and saw two men, dressed in black cloaks and had red cloud designs on them, standing before him. One man looked like a giant fish, with blue skin and gills on his face while the shorter of the two had black hair tied in a ponytail with the red eyes of a fully developed Sharingan. "Hoshigaki Kisame and an Uchiha." He said before seeing the blue-skinned man smirking since it wasn't everyday that people outside of Kiri would know of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will be coming with us." Said the shorter of the two with Naruto snorting at that since he didn't get the memo, Uzumaki Naruto died a year ago and Kuchiki Naruto was here. Plus, he also didn't here that Kuchiki Naruto doesn't take orders from anyone.

"And why should I even bother doing that? Besides why surrender when we can fight." Naruto said bringing out Uindo Tenzan and took a wide angle slash at the two who hopped back.

"This one is feisty Itachi, you think I should remove a leg or two from him before taking him back to headquarters?" Kisame said with Itachi shaking his head before he paused and spoke without turning his head.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it Sasuke?" Itachi said as he turned his head to see his younger brother down the hall with rage on his face

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said in a low voice at seeing his elder brother standing down the hall with Naruto and Kisame looking at him

"He seems familiar with you, Itachi, and he resembles you greatly. Who is this kid to you?" Kisame asked with Naruto asking the same question in his head.

"He's my younger brother." Itachi said with Sasuke growling at that statement.

"I've waited for this moment for so long, while living my life hating you. Dreaming of the day I finally killed you, and now the time has come." He said while wasting little time and charged at his elder brother with a Chidori in his hand. The younger Uchiha ran at the older one with the technique scraping the wall beside him while Itachi stood still, watching the boy come impassively. When Sasuke neared him, Itachi then made his move in grabbing his brothers arm and slammed it into the wall, while simultaneously breaking his wrist with ease.

Itachi then followed up with a knee to his gut and sending a right to the boys face. Sasuke staggered on the ground before feeling a kick quick to his chest, which sent him flying towards the wall behind him. Itachi then ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his throat before slamming the boy right into the wall, which caused him to cough up blood. He then spoke in a low tone to his brother, which would forever echo in Sasuke's mind.

"Why are you so weak Sasuke? Is it because you lack the strength or is it because you lack the hatred?" He said as he got closer to the boys ear "And you know what? I doubt that you ever will." He said before tightening his grip on the boys throat, forcing him to open his eyes to look into his brothers own. Itachi's tomes then spun before uniting into the form of a shuriken. Once that happened, Itachi looked directly into Sasuke and spoke the words "Tsukiyomi"

Mindscape 

Opening his eyes he saw that he was in the world of Tsukiyomi. A world that held a red hue due to the red moon in the sky which gave his body a black color with a white outline

"For the next seventy two hours, you will watch that event again." Came Itachi's voice, with Sasuke screaming at the sight he saw. He saw his parents being murdered in front of his eyes, his Uncles falling at Itachi's blade, his family all being wiped out at the hands of his brother. After what felt like days move by it all ended until Itachi spoke again

"Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty seconds to go, little brother." Itachi said with Sasuke screaming at reliving the horror

Real world 

Naruto looked shocked at seeing the boy fall unconscious at the elders technique. Itachi then turned his gaze to Naruto along with Kisame, which made Naruto smirk before grasping Uindo Tenzan's handle. Before anything else could be said, Jaraiya appeared with the woman slung on his shoulder with a yellow armored toad that hopped in front of the blonde boy.

After talking for a few more minutes, it was discovered that Itachi and Kisame were apart of an organization called Akastuki, with Naruto being one of their nine targets. Naruto didn't understand how he could be a target, but knew that these guys were serious. Once Jaraiya heard enough on the matter, he then summoned up the stomach of fire toad and was aiming to have it consume the two Akatsuki ninja.

But Itachi and Kisame were not willing to allow them to die here, as they both dashed around the corner which was strange since it was a dead end. Jaraiya had a smirk on his face knowing that nothing could be strong enough to escape from this jutsu, but he was soon wrong as a huge explosion rocked the entire hallway. Naruto and Jaraiya rushed to the end of the hallway and could only gasp at the sight of a huge hole in the wall that had black fire burning all around the edges.

"Well this is pretty interesting." Jaraiya said as he canceled the jutsu and then pulled out a scroll. He opened the scroll and sealed the flames within it.

"You got that right Ero-sannin." Naruto said, seeing as how he had no idea of a fire technique that use's black fire. But then again that must be the mystery of Itachi's abilities.

"I'll study this flame later, but in the meantime gather your stuff and Lee's. We need to get the fuck out of here before the hotel tries to charge us for the damages. Besides, we need to go gather more information on Tsunade and try to track her down." Jaraiya said before a kunai went past his head. He allowed his eyes to follow the flying metal shard but failed to notice the flying kick aimed at his head until it was too late. He then received on the side of his head with a cry of 'dynamic entry' that sent him on his back.

'Wow, that is something you don't see everyday, but what do I care? I actually get laid on a regular basis.' He thought while shrugging his shoulders and walked back to the room that he was staying in while Maito Gai apologized to Jaraiya for attacking him by mistake, with Jaraiya rubbing the sore bump on his forehead after Gai explained that he used his headband as a mirror to see the enemies. Unfortunately, the man thought he saw Jaraiya as the enemy and attacked blindly.

With Naruto: Tanzaku town 1 week later

A week later after the incident with Akatsuki, the duo finally arrived in what appeared to be the gambling town. All around the two shinobi laid piles upon piles of rubble and debris, possibly from a shinobi battle due to the fact that there was once a castle here that was now nothing but ruble, with a sizable hole in a cement wall off to the side. Naruto then took that moment to sniff the air, as two scents came to him, both of which began to make his blood boil inside

"There is a strong scent of snakes around here, but there is a second one." He said sniffing again before he got a positive idea on what it was "Its Kabuto's scent. There is also two more scents though they aren't as strong as Orochimaru's and Kabuto's, I'm guessing that one of them belongs to Tsunade." He said with Jaraiya asking him if he could follow it.

The boy nodded and then began to follow the unique scent that came off the woman. it strangely resembled slugs though for what reason eluded him. As they traveled, the boy continued to follow the scent until it lead them to a bar. Jaraiya sighed deeply knowing his former teammate was probably trying to get drunk then start a bar fight to get out of paying again. Once he walked into the bar and took a good look around until he found what he was looking for, which caused a smirk to come up.

"Tsunade." Jaraiya called out to his former teammate, who flinched hearing his voice. Said woman then turned and looked at the smirking toad sannin, which made her give the man a shocked look.

"Jaraiya? Why does it seem like my past has come back to haunt me now." She said with the white haired man remaining silent.

Jaraiya then walked towards the booth Tsunade and her assistant was currently and sat inside it with Naruto following suit. As Jaraiya and Tsunade began to start up a conversation, Naruto began to look over the blonde haired woman and had to say she looked nothing like her age was supposed to be. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, with blonde haired tied in two pigtails and a purple diamond in her forehead. She wore a pair of grey pants and a grey shirt with a green jacket over it. But he soon let his eyes travel to a different area, mainly her chest.

'Damn, she's got bigger tits then Hinata-chan. I wonder what would happen if she had a daughter?' Naruto thought while a much younger clone of herself, before he realized that it would be Lee's sister as well as his cousin. Then came the thought of this woman being his best friend's mother, and wondered how Lee would react when he met the woman. His thoughts were broken when he heard Jaraiya speak again.

"Look Tsunade, the main reason I came here looking for you is because Konoha needs you to return and to become the next Hokage." Jaraiya said before seeing the woman scowl at him before she spoke up.

"And why would I do that? Why should I return to the place that took everything from me and serve as its leader?" she asked with Jaraiya looking down and sighed

"You still haven't gotten over that, haven't you Tsunade?" Jaraiya said with Tsunade shaking her head

"Tell Konoha that I refuse to take up the seat of Hokage." She said with Naruto shaking his head before looking at Lee, who currently had an impassive look on his face, but could see that by the look in his eyes the boy was inwardly hurt.

"You know what? Your just pathetic." Naruto said catching everyone's attention "I can't believe I wasted my time trying to find some washed up kunoichi whose not even worth a minute of my time." Naruto said as he got up from his seat only for Tsunade to slowly leak some KI

"What did you just say brat?" Tsunade said with Naruto looking her dead in the eye, which kinda shocked her for a moment

"I said you're a pathetic washed up kunoichi. I don't see why the old man spoke so highly of you or why Ten-chan even looks up to you as her hero. 'Senju Tsunade, the miracle hand and the greatest medical ninja to ever grace the earth. The woman that was said to be able to heal any wound and cure any illness, but is able to fight with the strength of a demon." He said before he got up from his seat and looked towards his perverted teacher with a disappointed look.

"Ero-sensei, why you wasted my time with this trash I'll never understand. You guys preached as if this woman was the legendary healer, yet all I see is this bitch wallowing in self pity and disrespects her ancestors as well as the man that loved her like his own daughter." He said with Tsunade looking down in slight shame at hearing the knowing it was true

"I'm afraid that I must leave you guys, you most certainly are not the Senju Tsunade that Ero-sannin said he fell in love with." Naruto said with Jaraiya spitting out his sake and Tsunade blushing abit before looking to see the blonde boy leave from the booth and began to walk out of the bar before Naruto paused and turned back to the group.

"Oh and Tsunade. If I find out your helping the snake pedophile in any way, I'll kill you even if you are my aunt or Lee's mother." Naruto said before walking out of the bar. Tsunade and Shizune, however completely froze at that last statement made by the blonde boy.

Aunt? Mother? How could that be true. When she looked towards Jaraiya the white haired man immediately sighed knowing this was bound to come out.

"Jaraiya, w-what did he say?" she asked with Jaraiya drinking his sake calmly before speaking

"He said that you were his aunt by blood. That boy is my apprentice/god son, Namikaze Kuchiki Naruto." He said with Tsunade tearing up at the sound of it. To bad he had to tell her the other part of the truth "That boy he mentioned, Lee, is the son of a man named Zaraki Kenpachi and his mother is you Tsunade. Zaraki Lee is your son." And with that said the woman came to tears fast and soon felt horrible that she said that she had nothing to return to in Konoha.

Apparently, she needed to rethink that statement and understand that she was wrong

The next day

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn after pulling out a long night of continuous work on the Rasengan in its third step. He already had both steps down to doing it with one hand, and thought that the third would be pretty easy since he got the first two steps down to using them in one hand. However, that was until Jaraiya told him that the last step was combining the two together, bringing power into manipulation. This was what forced him to work with both hands again and even that was hard enough as it is.

He got out of bed and dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black pants before he walked out of the door, seeing as how his sensei was knocked out, possibly from a long night drinking. He arrived at the training spot and did a few warms ups before he got started with the Rasengan once more. He first made four shadow clones and gave them their instructions on working on the first two steps together, while he worked on the third.

He figured that with two clones each working on the Rasengan together would help in getting the idea to work faster in his mind. He then began to make the Rasengan in his hand with two more following suit, with one clone serving the power and the other serving in the rotation. Then afterwards the three Rasengan's were formed and soon all three hit their targets but didn't last long. Naruto cursed loudly before nodding back to his clones and they once more gone back to work.

On the side, Tsunade watched the boy work on the jutsu and saw the area was filled with craters. She arrived to the area a few minutes ago and just stood by to watch the boy work on his technique. She had to say that she was impressed by the way he worked, and was sure that he worked as much as Jaraiya did while she was on his team all those years ago.

She still held no idea on what to do with her newly discovered family yet, since she never expected to have one in her life after losing her little brother and her lover. Therefore, she asked her sensei to place her son up for adoption and not to tell him what his true last name was, seeing as how she didn't want to stay in Konoha no longer then she had to. Now she knew she needed to be there and be a mother to her child. Then came Naruto, her nephew or great nephew to get technical, he was by far the splitting image of her younger brother Nawaki if you take out the blonde hair and whisker marks. She needed to get to know him, She needed to know what her family was about and how her son is, seeing as how she now had two pieces of her family come back.

And maybe she would get two sons out of this as well

After seeing Naruto curse up a storm once more on not getting the technique, she cleared her throat, which got the boys attention and saw the boy looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" He said without looking at her

"Look Naruto, I think we started on the wrong foot so why don't we try to get to know each other." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow before he shrugged his shoulder.

What did he have to lose?

Later That Week

Naruto awoke with a loud groan after pulling in another all-nighter on the Rasengan, then afterwards passing out in the middle of the area he trained in. A smirk came to his face when he thought on the training he went through in the past week, knowing what the result of his hard work brought to the table. He looked to the side and saw that Jaraiya still sleeping, apparently he came in the room late last night on another drinking binge. He then looked over to the third bed and saw the snoring Jaraiya on his bed, possibly drunk after last night. It was then that the door was forcefully opened and Shizune ran inside the room panting up a storm.

"Naruto-kun, Jaraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama is in trouble." Shizune said seeing that she woke up both Jaraiya and Lee from their sleep, with weapons in their hands prepared to kill. The black haired woman shook off the surprise and debriefed all three men on what occurred last night with her master and that she went to go meet Orochimaru at the rendezvous point. Once the guys got the info, they left the room and traveled at shinobi speeds.

When they finally arrived, Tsunade was already fighting both Orochimaru and Kabuto but there was a third individual there who looked to be very sick. Tsunade was handling the three-shinobi fine on her own, until Kabuto slashed his hand and allowed the blood to flow out before flinging it at Tsunade. When the blood hit the blonde haired woman, she froze in pure terror and shake in the fear of the red liquid.

"Looks like you were right Orochimaru-sama; her homophobia was a factor in stopping her fighting drive." Kabuto said with Orochimaru smirking before ushering Kabuto to return

"Well then my dear Tsunade, since you won't heal my arms I have no further use for you. Goodbye." Orochimaru said, as Kabuto smeared some blood on the snake sannin's summoning tattoo and made some quick seals. He then summoned two large snakes, which looked ready to devour the blonde haired sannin. However, Jaraiya wasn't willing to allow that, as he made a few seals and placed his hands on the ground mumbling "Earth release: Swamp of the underworld."

The snake sannin was soon shocked when the land under the snakes turned into a deep swamp that immediately sucked both in but stopped when they were only half way in. Jaraiya then removed his hands from the ground and reappeared on the snake to surprise Orochimaru, who currently had both of his arms wrapped in medical tape and looked like he was in great pain

Shizune quickly ran in front of Tsunade and pulled up her sleeve then fired poison needles at Kabuto, from a launcher on her arm. The sliver haired medic hopped back from the shot, while Jaraiya and Orochimaru began to fight as well, though Orochimaru was at an extreme handy cap. Shizune then charged at Kabuto with a chakra scalpel in hand and sent it forward, which was dodged to the side by Kabuto. The assistant of Tsunade though wasn't fazed by this and turned on the soles of her feet, while sending a side slash. Kabuto however was not allowing this and made his own chakra scalpel that severed the women left tendons on her leg.

Shizune lost balance on her legs and fell to the ground, while healing her leg from that last attack. Kabuto merely smirked at her before stepping over the girl and walked to the blonde woman while taunting her on her weakness and how she was the weakest of the legendary three sannin. When he neared her, he raised his arm to strike her only for his arm to be grabbed and was thrown back and landed on his ass. Naruto then landed before his aunt with an emotionless look on his face, though he did spare a quick glance at Tsunade. Kabuto smirked at seeing the boy and spoke afterwards

"Ah Naruto-kun how nice it is to see you again." Kabuto said with Naruto showing a wicked grin

"Ah shut up traitor, you and I both know that your still pissed about our little meeting in the forest of death. So how's about we skip the pleasantries and go right to the fighting part of this chapter." He said before charging forward with two kunai's in hand. Before Kabuto could even respond, he dodged a swipe to his mid section before stepping back. Kabuto scowled before forming another chakra scalpel and took a slash at Naruto's eyes, which the boy ducked under and sent as uppercut to Kabuto's face. Kabuto quickly turned his head to dodge the kunai but didn't miss the kick to his mid section by Naruto.

Kabuto then pulled out his own kunai and took a slash at the boy. Naruto brought up his own and parried the others knife, which caused a minor struggle of strength between the two before Naruto smirked at the silver haired medic. He then placed his right leg behind Kabuto's and pushed him on his ass while he himself hopped back towards his aunt. He spared her a quick glance and saw that Lee was helping her through her fear, before turning a glare to his opponent.

When Kabuto got back to his feet both of his arms were grabbed by two of Naruto's clone, while the original held a smirk on his face once more before he brought up both of his arms and brought his hands near each other.

"So you like to attack women and use cheap shots like a persons fears to beat them? Your no better then your human sex toy master Orochimaru. I think I'll administer the proper punishment for your weak, snake loving ass." He said before blue chakra began to appear in the blondes hands before they formed a compressed ball of swirling chakra.

Once it was finished Naruto held it in his right hand and grinned at the captive, while he tried to free himself, and ran towards the silver haired boy. Kabuto saw him coming and went wide-eyed while continuing to try to free himself from his captors. He then made some chakra scalpels in both hands and sliced the clones wrist, which made them disperse into smoke but it was too late as Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his ball of chakra into his stomach with the blonde boy crying out "Rasengan"

Kabuto felt the chakra grinding against his stomach like a drill and was giving him great amounts of pain. The jutsu then sent him flying with his legs skidding along the ground before his body was slammed onto a large boulder and caused blood to spew from his mouth. Once that happened the jutsu detonated and caused a large chakra explosion to the area.

When the smoke cleared, Kabuto was ledged into the boulder with his head down before coughing loudly. He then pulled himself out of the boulder and staggered across the field in pain before glaring at Naruto with all that he could muster before coughing up blood and fell to one knee. Tsunade was shocked to see this unfold. Naruto has actually proved himself to be his father's son, by mastering the technique that took his own father three years to create and master in only a weeks time. It took Jaraiya months to master this move and yet the boy did it in one fucking week. Looks like the boy won his bet with her, and for the first time in her life.

She felt good about losing

Both Jaraiya and Orochimaru continued to fight, with Orochimaru silently cursing Tsunade for not giving him the drug. They both stopped their battle and were now looking in on the blonde's direction. Jaraiya just smirked at the success of his apprentice/god son in his accomplishment in getting his fathers technique while Orochimaru was burning with anger. That boy was becoming a problem as well as getting to strong, to fast for his liking. He needed to be taken out now or else he would interfere in his plans.

Not to mention what Akatsuki would gain by capturing him. With that thought in mind he dashed towards the blonde, while he opened his mouth wide so that his sword, Kusanagi, would appear. Jaraiya seeing this leapt after his old teammate, only for the snake man to wrap his tongue around Jaraiya's leg and slammed him on the ground. Orochimaru used that to further his own momentum towards the blonde, but was shocked once the boy spun around to show that in his hand was another Rasengan.

Naruto shoved the technique into the snake sannin stomach and sent him flying back with the techniques affect. Orochimaru snarled at the blonde boy until feeling a jaw shattering punch that sent him flying back. He rolled on the ground and got up before looking up to receive a kick aimed directly for his forehead. Orochimaru got up from his ordeal and cough up blood before looking up to see Naruto, Tsunade, Jaraiya and Shizune all standing in front of him.

"Listen up Orochimaru, you got two options both of which you lose. First option, you can leave with your tail in between your legs or option two." Naruto said taking out Uindo Tenzan and aimed the sword at the mans head "You can stay and die. Your choice." Naruto said with fear flashing Orochimaru's face. not wanting to die, he quickly got up and ran over to Kabuto before they both left the area.

Naruto sighed before putting his sword on his back and looked towards Tsunade "So are you coming back as the Godaime?" He asked with the woman nodding before she walked up to him and placed a necklace around his neck and kissed his forehead

"Yep, besides I can't allow my family to roam around the world without me can I?" She said with the boy smirking

"Looks like things are shaking up once more." Naruto said with everyone around him nodding

After that day the group of four traveled back to Konoha and arrived at the village within a weeks time. During which Naruto got to know both Tsunade and Shizune far better then he already did, and Tsunade would ask him countless questions on what her son was like and who he was as an individual. She almost had a heart attack after all that she did but was inwardly excited to meet the boy. When the group arrived to the gate, Naruto felt the sudden feeling of change come over him and could not wait for what the future had for him.

AN: Done and done. Before anyone wants to bitch and moan about how Lee should have came along and meet his mother, and how they react, and blah, blah, blah, I didn't want to. It was to hard to write him and to much of a bitch to make it right so I'll have them meet next chapter. Just because I write a story and you read it, doesn't mean you can backseat write to it.

Now the next chapter I'm not sure on what I'm going to do because I really want to get the retrieval arc out of the way so that may come in the next chapter, but as for when don't bother asking me.

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
